


Sliders 1.0- A Millma Verse Mission

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Mutant Earth [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alien Earth, Dark Earth - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Karry Universe, Kryptonite, Multiverse, Mutant Earth, Paranormal, Prime Earth, SnowBarry - Freeform, Snowallen, SuperEarth, Superflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 59,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: Members of different worlds in our multiverse have been recruited by a mysterious character in order to stop an evil doppleganger of his. The problem the team does not trust this man at all.





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is a team up of multiverse different Earths in our Multiverse but since the main action takes place on Mutant and this story has more an affect on Mutant than the other Earths we put it in the Mutant series.

-Prime Earth/Platinum Flats –

Sara was patrolling the streets of Platinum Flats alone. She in fact had the northern sector while Laurel, or rather her clone – Sara had to remind herself, took the western; Alex had the south and east, being the leader of this ARGUS operation. They really needed more members, but they were doing okay as a recently-started operation.

It was weird, being in a whole other city after uprooting from Starling and then Central, but she needed this. They all needed it. Laurel for an identity, herself for the freedom away from previous responsibilities and Alex for a fresh start together with Sara – hell, even Winn had joined them to just get away from it all. Still, they hadn't gained the city's trust yet, unlike their previous homes, but there was time. They'd only been in the Flat's for a few months and it had taken Flash almost a year to gain Central's trust and the Arrow even longer for Starling.

It was a quiet night, at least for her sector – Winn was quiet on the communicator, and she suspected distracted with a TV show or chatting up his new man – but this wasn't for long. A familiar blue rip in the fabric of space opened in front of her, and Sara sighed as she waited for Cisco to come through, wondering if this was Vibe's new way of instant transportation.

She was shocked, however, when a different man appeared. He was lank, tanned, had short cropped hair and the hint of stubble; what was more, he was dressed casually and wore no goggles like Vibe – although there was a resemblance.

"White Canary?" The man asked.

"Dante?" Sara tried. She'd never met Winn's brother, but had heard he was back in Central. Maybe Cisco and his brother were playing games with her?

"Dan...? No, I am not my uncle," the man replied sharply, causing Sara to do a double-take. "You may call me Echo and I need your help."

"Oh no, I've been through this routine before," Sara held up her hands, "a time traveller came to recruit me and when push came to shove, he abandoned me for a new team. I'm not going to be put through the wringer again." She moved her bo staff threateningly.

"Not even if the universe is at stake?" Echo asked. "One mission, Sara Lance and that's it. All I ask."

"How do you know my name?" Sara countered sharply.

"I know a lot, Miss. Lance and I know you. You won't back away from a fight – it's in your blood. Ever since the League of Assassins took you in," Echo stated.

"What are the stakes?" Sara asked, not even trying to find out how this man knew her history.

"The Multiverse."

-Mutant Earth-

Caitlin, Cisco and Barry were still in STAR Labs. They had just stopped Laurel Lance's doppelganger from destroying the city – and Cisco. Kara Kent was in the Cortex waiting for them, with Joe West and Harry Wells lingering, neither talking to the other as they waited for the dynamic trio to join them. Jesse and Wally were still in comas. They had been idiots, thinking they could stop the Black Siren with enhanced suits and now they were paying the price.

"Okay we have to get back to the farm," Kara said the moment Barry re-entered the room, moving over to him now and glad to break the awkward silence. "Vibe Junior, Stalker…. Let's go." With Cisco's apartment building destroyed, Kara had offered her place to temporarily house Vibe Junior, and with Lady Power and The Flash residing at the Kent Farm, it was probably the safest place in the country for Cisco right now.

"Seriously can y…?" Before Cisco could finish, a blue portal opened in the lab.

"Why did you open a portal?" Barry asked, jumping. He had not seen Cisco reach for anything but Cisco was the only one who could create such a thing.

"I didn't," Cisco said, hands up in shock and protest, wondering if this was the man who had sent Black Siren to kill him. The man who could hop worlds with apparent ease. Out of the portal indeed came a man. He was lank, tanned, had short cropped hair and the hint of stubble, reminding Cisco of his father, in a weird way. He seemed harmless though as next to him was the familiar face of Sara Lance.

"Hold on I'll be back," the man said quickly, and a portal opened and the man was gone.

"Sara? I thought you were with that Rip guy?" Barry pointed out in confusion.

-Prime Earth/Temporary STAR Labs-

"So, is anything going on?" Jesse said, sitting on a chair in STAR Labs temporary warehouse accommodation – the actual Labs were undergoing reconstruction and everyone had moved to the warehouse until it was complete. The only people with her were Cisco and Wally. She was bored and desperate to get out there as Quick once more. To take down some meta-human with her boyfriend by her side.

Cisco span in his chair at this, a sombre look on his face. "Sorry, but Power Girl and The Flash have beaten you to it," He said.

"Again?" Wally asked. "Since when are they the faces of our team again?" Wally was annoyed. When Kara and Barry were Earth-hopping, and starting their relationship, they had left the city to their sibling's speedster hands – but after the whole thing with Parasite, Xander Luthor and Maxwell Lord, the couple had taken the city back. Usually being the first ones on a scene once more. It had been a while since Quick and Silver were needed.

"It's their city," Jesse said, sighing resolutely to herself. She had noticed even when they had taken the lead that the public still seemed to see Quick and Silver as the 'extra' heroes. "The people love them. You know Wal, I'm starting to think we need our own city."

"Or you two could just go on a date? Be normal." Cisco suggested with a smirk.

"Where's the fun in that?" Wally said grinning, leaning in to kiss Jesse. Before Cisco could answer this thought, a blue portal opened in front of them. The trio jumped up, turning to it. "I didn't think you could do that without the goggles!" Wally now cried.

"I can't!" Cisco said, indicating this was not his doing. Before more could be said, a man appeared out of the portal. He wore no goggles or gloves, but he looked very like Cisco, making Cisco double check to see if this was a version of himself – there definitely was a similar look to this man.

"Quick, Silver," the man said, looking at Jesse and Wally and then turned to Cisco. "D– Vibe." The man clearly stopped himself from saying something else as he looked at Cisco. "I'm Echo and I have come here to request your help."

Cisco, Jesse, and Wally looked at each other, all on edge a bit. They were usually the ones hopping worlds asking for help. It was very odd for someone to come to them. "Look, I mean you no harm," Echo said, holding up his hands in a defensive matter much like Cisco. "I just want you three to help me with something important."

"What?" Cisco said, concerned, but they were used to helping people from other worlds by now too. Just because this man had come directly into STAR did not mean he was evil. They did have to be careful though. They did not know this Echo and had been burnt by a world hopper before. Namely the fake Jay Garrick.

"I need you and others for a mission," Echo stated.

"You sound like that Rip Hunter guy Sara and the other Legends told us about," Jesse said, remembering the stories. "That didn't go that well for them.'

"One mission is all I am asking. One mission." Echo ignored the Rip reference. "Oh, and the fate of the entire multiverse is in your hands." That caused the three to pause and look at each other. If the entire multiverse was at stake they had to take a chance.

"Well, you did say you were bored," Cisco mumbled to Jesse.

There was a flash and both Jesse and Wally were in their speedster outfits, the latter holding out Cisco's Vibe outfit. Cisco chuckled.

"Okay, where do we go?" He asked Echo.

"I believe you call it 'Mutant Earth'," Echo responded.

"Oh. Am I glad you asked us and not Barry and Kara – Barry kind of…"

"Hates Mutant Barry? I know. Trust me, the feeling is mutual between them," Echo smirked as he lifted his hand and the blue portal opened behind him again. "I'm not as good as you, Vibe," he suddenly added. "You need to come with me; I can't send you over like you're used to."

"Okay…" Cisco replied cautiously as Quick and Silver waited. "Once more into the breach." The trio grabbed hold of Echo and stepped into the blue opening. Immediately they appeared in STAR Labs – although not the same STAR Labs as the one currently under reconstruction.

Cisco looked back to Echo, only to find he had vanished. He turned back to Jesse and Wally, just as Kara Kent spoke up.

"What's going on and should I be hitting someone?" Kara asked in agitation.

-Karry Universe-

Sara and Alex were in their house. It had been a long day. Karen had named Superboy 'Connor' and he had also taken Astra's last name so he was now Connor Starr. The DEO has been busy with Cadmus's take down after-effect.

"Been pretty busy," Sara said smiling at her wife and went to kiss her. "We should blow off some steam." Alex smiled as she kissed Sara back and they leaned on the couch only to jump when a blue portal opened.

"Seriously?" Alex said. "Isn't Kara and Barry supposed to be interrupted by this?"

A man appeared from the portal. He was lank, tanned, had short cropped hair and the hint of stubble, what was more he was dressed casually and wore no goggles like Vibe; although there was a resemblance.

"Cisco?" Sara asked, thinking this might be an alternative Cisco. If he had a different parent it was possible there was a Cisco that looked slightly different to the Cisco they knew.

"No, I am not my…. Forget it," the man said. "You may call me Echo. And White Canary, Alex Danvers-Lance, I have come here seeking your help."

"Oh no. I have been through this before. A time traveller tried to recruit me. I said no then and I say no now," Sara said.

"I've got to meet this Rip Hunter someday. He is stealing my thunder," Echo mumbled. "You will not join me even if the universe is at stake?"

"Look you might as well…"

"Wait," Alex said holding up a hand at her wife. "What's at stake?"

"The multiverse," Echo said making the two look at each other.

"We'll do it," Alex said, before Sara could answer.

"I knew you would," Echo smirked as the blue portal opened behind him again.

"Alex…" Sara stated quietly, and warningly.

"This is different to Rip," Alex replied reasonably. "Plus, it looks fun…"

"Okay, you want to do this. I'll come along for the ride." Sara sighed.

"Great!" Alex jumped to her feet as Sara stood with a little moan.

"Just grab hold of me and I can take you there," Echo stated.

"Where?" Sara asked.

"Mutant Earth," Echo replied.

"Oh," Alex and Sara said together as they now stepped through the portal Echo had opened, each holding on to the man as the familiar, although slightly altered sight of STAR Labs presented itself to them.

Instantly both DEO agents noted the others in the room – the two Ciscos and the other Sara. A version of Kara, Alex recognised as Lady Power from her recent visit to Karry Universe was looking annoyed as Echo vanished into another breach.

"Okay now this is getting old," Harrison Wells said, Sara stiffening at the man before remember this couldn't be the Reverse-Flash version.

-Alien Earth/DEO-

"Can you keep track of your cat?" Mon-El complained, batting the orange cat with the cape off his shoulder. The cat jumped from him but instead floated in front of him and hissed before flying into Kara's arms. "And why does she not like me?"

"Maybe because you yell at her?" Kara pointed out, holding onto her cat and smiling at her boyfriend. All three were in their superhero outfits. Kara was in her normal Supergirl outfit while the cat just wore a red cape that also had the house of El symbol sewn on it. Mon's outfit resembled that of Superman's, although was mostly all red instead of blue, while the cape he had blue instead of red and smaller, on the right side, was Kara's house symbol. On his first few outings as a proper superhero he hadn't any symbol. He had disregarded his Daxam house due to recent events with his parents, but when he and Kara had learned of the backlash from the public of not having a unifying symbol for their heroes, he had agreed to wear the house of El on his outfit, although obviously not as big as Supergirl or her cousin's.

"Well I think this is taken care of," a third voice said and in the side office of the DEO walked Laurel Lance, dressed all in white. They had met her a few months back, just after the events of Mr. Mxyzpltlk, and had at first mistrusted The White Siren – she had the same ability as Siobhan, only more powerful. She had apparently been born with it, but Laurel had proved her worth and had joined them in the fight against Cadmus. "I never actually said I'm sorry about what happened with your foster father. That must have been hard," she added sadly.

"He joined Cadmus. I had no choice," Kara said noncommittedly, having long accepted this. To take down Cadmus had been difficult and ended with Kara herself having to kill Jeremiah. Alex and her had both tried to get him to change but call it Stockholm syndrome or maybe he truly believed in what he was doing but he had left his foster daughter no choice. To save the world she had to make the hard call. "Streaky no need for heat vision." Kara added as the cat's eyes lit up suddenly. She did not back down though.

"Have I ever mentioned it's unfair she can do that and I cannot?" Mon said, clearly upset by this.

"She's a Kryptonian cat. What do you expect? Besides, it's not all it's cracked up to be…" Kara said as she followed the cat's stance. Where she was looking, as if on cue, a blue portal opened. Kara sighed. "Remind me to tell Cisco to call before he pops in," she said, assuming this was Prime Earth come visiting again. But out of the portal came an unfamiliar man, not the Vibe they knew. "You're not Cisco."

"No I am not," the man said with a weird lopsided grin – getting used to these awkward introductions. "Supergirl, Valor, White Siren." Streaky meowed. "Sorry, and Supercat." Streaky calmed down, resting in Kara's arms as she powered down her eyes finally. "I need you three… sorry four," the man corrected when Streaky hissed, "to help me in a mission."

"We have enough on our plates right now," Kara said dismissively, not exactly trusting some random person popping into their world. She trusted Prime Earth and she would trust the other earths in their communication system, but they had things to do.

"You might want to rethink that answer Supergirl." Echo stated.

"What's the problem?" Mon asked before Kara could.

"The entire multiverse is at stake," Echo said causing the foursome to pause in thought.

"What's the multiverse?" Laurel asked.

-Mutant Earth-

Another portal had opened in the cortex, and the same man appeared with another Kara – this one in a Supergirl outfit – who had an orange cat on her shoulder, a man in red they had not seen before stood next to her, and a Laurel Lance dressed in white. "One more," the man said excitedly, disappearing through another portal.

"You're not going to try to kill me, are you?" Cisco asked, pointing at Laurel who raised an eyebrow. The last Laurel Lance he had faced had been Black Siren, after all.

-SuperEarth-

Isabelle Wells and Amelia Allen were waiting. They alone had been expecting Echo, after all.

Echo had vanished in a swirl of blue lights, telling them to get ready and now they stood in the training room, dressed in DEO black outfits, feeling like ninjas without a cause. The pair had discussed the possibility of what they were to face in this mission, and had concluded that dressing for the occasion would be the best prep – so Belle had teleported into the DEO storage locker and 'borrowed' two outfits for herself and Millie.

Now, waiting for Echo, Millie decided to practice her newly-gained abilities, making a nearby concrete block float easily into the air before dropping it back down.

"Have you considered using that in defence?" Belle asked.

"What? You mean like toss people about if they're about to attack me?" Millie mused.

"No, more like toss things at people who are about to attack you," Belle pointed out.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Without warning, the concrete block flew at Belle, who barely had time to vanish in a rush of blue lights to avoid it.

Appearing behind Millie in the same lightshow, Belle slapped her friend on the arm. "That was dangerous!" She complained clearly annoyed.

"Honestly…" Millie rubbed her arm where Belle had hit her, but indicated to the block, hanging in the air a few inches from where Belle had been. "I can stop these things too, you know."

"Well… how was I to know?!" Belle groaned.

"Because you're my friend and I refuse to hurt you. Tease you, definitely, but never hurt you." Millie smirked, just as they were bathed in blue light as the familiar form of Echo, their other friend, appeared.

"Ready girls?" He asked.

"I was thinking," Belle now said as Echo raised his eyebrows. "We need names. Kara is Supergirl, Barry seems to be 'The Flash', we need something…"

"So, do half the population of America who were affected by Enchantress's spell," Echo pointed out. "You guys can muse on it later, now we must go."

"Okay, okay," Belle raised her hands as Millie smirked and the pair moved forward.

-Mutant Earth-

Stepping through the portal with Echo, Millie and Belle found themselves in a very crowded STAR Labs – although one they barely recognized. Theirs had long-since been transformed for DEO needs, but this one was still as STAR Labs once was. It also contained several doubles, including two Karas. That put a smile on Millie's face as she looked at both of them.

"Seriously should I punch him?" The Kara in pants asked, pointing.

"No need for that Kara Kent," Echo called out. "As everyone who I brought here knows, I am Echo and I need your help because the entire multiverse is at stake."

"I'm sorry… what?" Kara Kent said, looking flustered and ready to punch him anyway.

"Some quick introductions – I'm using your terminology." Echo started, ignoring Kara now. "From Prime Earth, we have Jesse Wells known as Quick, Wally West known as Silver, Cisco Ramone known as Vibe, and Sara Lance known as the White Canary. From Alien Earth, we have Kara Danvers known as Supergirl, her cat Streaky otherwise Supercat, Mon El also going by Valor, and Laurel Lance, or the White Siren. From Karry Universe we have Sara Danvers-Lance, another White Canary, and her wife Alex Danvers-Lance, no alter-ego. From SuperEarth we have Millie Allen and Belle Wells – they've recently come into the superhero game and so far, have no alter-egos either. Everyone else is the native of this Earth which you call Mutant Earth. Kara Kent – Lady Power. Barry Allen – The Flash. Cisco Ramone, or Vibe."

"Vibe Junior," Kara Kent interrupted with a smirk.

"Oh, I like that. Keeps them different. Vibe Junior then," Echo corrected. "And, of course Caitlin Snow, Harry Wells and Joe West."

"How do you know our terminology?" Prime Earth Cisco, or Vibe asked, confused and quite taken aback.

"Well, Vibe, as you can see my power is like yours. Only I don't open portals – I can hop worlds though. It's the reason why you had to touch me for me to bring you here. As for knowing your terminology, think of it like I can sort of sit on a border of a world and watch that world. I have been watching your six worlds for a while. You have done something no other worlds have done: You have connected them, which makes your six worlds the perfect ones for this mission."

"But you only said five worlds," Millie said, having gone back over the names of the worlds Echo had said in her head, and there were only five mentioned.

"Oh yeah, well six worlds connected, but that Earth 2 is sort of just… there," Echo said, shrugging as Harry and Prime Jesse gave him an odd look. "Anyway, as I have said, there is grave danger I need all you to help me with. The multiverse needs your help."

"Wait, you've been spying on us?" Kara Kent said, going over what Echo had said so far in her head too. "I am so going to punch you."

"Whoa!" Barry said, taking hold of his Kara. "Just give it a minute here. If he doesn't come up with something good, then you can punch him."

"Well yes," Echo glanced at Kara Kent, a little weirded out by her but continuing, "I have been spying, but the border of this world and Karry Universe are very close to the destruction. It makes it hard to watch over these two worlds. It's the reason why we are here. If I can't spy here, then he can't spy here."

"Who?" Millie and Belle now asked, everyone glancing to them now. Alone, the pair seemed to know Echo more than the others.

"Tremor," Echo said. "He's a doppelgänger of me from another Earth much further down the multiverse – but he's not so kind. I just like spying on Earths, seeing the differences and studying them. He…. he likes to cause chaos. Take meta humans from random Earths, put them on others or set them loose. He's taken random people and thrown them on different Earths with no way home. He's given bad people advanced weapons and watched the fireworks. I try to clean up after him, but well… his messes can be too large sometimes. He's trying to kill me too, and anyone else who can go to different worlds. Including all Vibes."

The Mutant Earth resident's eyes went to the Cisco's as Vibe Junior spoke up. "Well, I guess we know where Black Siren came from," he said.

"He hit here already?" Echo said, clearly not knowing that. "Not good… No… I knew he would go after your connection soon. He hates it. He'll try to take you all out. All your worlds. If he does it, if he gets the Vibes, no one will be around to stop him. He can cause as much chaos in the multiverse as he would like. It would be his play toy."

"Why have we not heard of him before?" Vibe pointed out. "We've been hopping worlds since we discovered the multiverse a few years back; why hasn't he been after us since?"

"Tremor and I are from as far back you could consider Earth 200ish," Echo moaned. "A lot of other earths to go through before you reach these ones."

"Oh. Wow." Vibe seemed lost for words.

"How are you suggesting we stop him?" Barry asked.

"Your devices," Echo said, glad to move the topic on. "The ones that connect the worlds. They can be modified to make a net that will stop his powers. I've already modified the ones on Prime, Wells, Alien, SuperEarth and Karry. Sorry, had to do those ones a little sneakily," he glanced to Prime Cisco at this, who looked a little affronted. "I need to modify the one here too. Now, once he is in the net and cannot jump to any Earth he wants, it will be easy to trap him, but your six worlds are too small of a net. It needs to be bigger." He moved over to a computer and typed in something. "Oh, you do not have the updated map. Hold on."

A portal opened and Echo disappeared into it and then reappeared in seconds, with a flash drive in hand. "Quick stop into Karry Universe… now!"

Echo put the flash drive in and showed the updated map of the multiverse. He projected it onto one of the larger screens so everyone could get a good view. It showed a vast spider's web of dots – six connected, the rest simply scattered. "Devices need to be set up on Earth 7, 8… not 9 – that's just a repeat of your 2's. Pointless. Earths 10, 11, 12, and… yeah, 18." Echo had used the computer to circle the unknown Earths as he said it. "These six earths, plus your six will make the perfect net to trap Tremor, using me as bait. The position of these six worlds will be able to force Tremor here to Mutant Earth. Hopefully, once all the devices on these new earths are activated, it would force him here, and only here." Echo took a breath at this. He bit his lip now.

"Unfortunately, we can track each other." He continued. "I can better hide out here – and Karry and Alien and SuperEarth make it hard as well, but any other Earths he will sense me. But we have an ace up our sleeves: Tremor cannot track Vibes using his portals. So, I propose teams of two go to each of these six earths, sent there by our two vibes, set up the devices, and then we will also need another device." Echo took another flash drive out of his pocket, putting it in to show the device. "My creation. It's a power drainer. Put around his neck and it will stop Tremor from being able to jump once the net is down."

The group had been sitting there listening to all this, some looking more lost than others. With the silence, Barry spoke up. "Can you give us a minute?" He asked, and Echo nodded, a blue portal appearing and he was gone. "He does that a lot easier than you." Barry turned to his Cisco who mumbled something. "Okay, what is everyone thinking here?"

"I don't like him," Kara Kent said.

"To be fair, you rarely like anyone at first," Caitlin said, to which Kara Kent shrugged and Kara Danvers gave her doppelganger a look wondering about the clearly different version of her.

"Well we all came here because he convinced us the multiverse was at stake," Kara Danvers said. "And if he is telling the truth it sounds like it is."

"I was just attacked by a mutant from a different world," Vibe Junior pointed out. "That kind of backs up his claim."

"And chances are, this Tremor will come after me too," Vibe said thoughtfully, knowing he had no choice. He needed this. "Besides, we do need to expand our system. We've been meaning to get to some of those other worlds anyway."

"How do we know we can trust him?" Prime Sara said.

"Oh, good looking and smart," Karry's Sara said, smirking at her counterpart.

"Um… sitting right here," Alex said waving. "You're going to flirt with someone else in front of your wife?"

"Doesn't count when it's myself," Karry's Sara said with a smile.

"Wife?" Prime Sara asked, smiling, but obviously nervous. "No-one mentioned that." Her eyes were on her Jesse, Wally, and Cisco who looked at each other but shrugged. "Anyway, back to point how do we know this is all not some trick?"

"He helped our Earth," Millie Allen pointed out, people glancing to her now.

"Yeah, without him, Barry wouldn't have been able to stop a witch with a god complex – long story," Belle added.

"I think we have to take the risk," Harry said slowly to this, giving Belle an odd look still.

"Right then. By world we're doing a vote." Barry decided. No-one objected. "Hold up your hands if you're in. Okay? Prime Earth first – those in favour of going along with Echo's plan...?" Vibe, Jesse, Wally, and Prime Sara all held up their hands. "Okay, hands down. Alien Earth are you in?" Kara Danvers, Mon-El, and Laurel all held up their hands and Streaky went up into the air too. "I'm going to take that as the cat is in. Okay hands down. Two people from SuperEarth. In?" Millie and Belle both raised their hands, looking resolute.

"Out of everyone, I think we trust him the most," Belle pointed out.

"This seems fun," Millie added in.

"By the way, who are you two?" Barry finally asked the question that was on most people minds. "Millie Allen?"

"I'm your sister," Millie said, a little cautiously now, but Barry shook his head.

"I don't have a sister," Barry said.

"Oh," Millie looked a little dejected now. She and her Barry were close, so to see a Barry who didn't know her… that was weird.

"And Wells?" Harry finally asked.

"You don't have me," Belle concluded, realizing the same as Millie that they were veritable anomalies here. Harry shook his head. It was hurting him to see a Jesse awake when his was still over in the med bay in a coma. Now a daughter he did not have was here and he did not know how to feel about that.

"Okay, moving on," Barry said, deciding to get off the unknown relatives. "Karry Universe. Alex, nice to see you again."

"You too Barry-White," Alex said with a smirk. "Hope to see you back on my world sometime soon."

"Me too. I need to see those kids. In or out, though?" Barry said and the two raised their hands. "That leaves us." Barry raised his own hand.

Kara Kent sighed as she raised her hand. "Only for you, Stalker," Kara Kent said as Vibe Junior raised his hand along with Harry and Caitlin. That left Joe.

"Yeah, I don't think you need me, and it's kind of crowded here so I am going to go…" Joe said. "Caitlin take care of Wally?" Caitlin nodded with a mumbled 'of course' before Joe left.

"Wally?" Prime Wally asked Caitlin the second his father's doppelganger left.

"He's…" Caitlin started, indicating the med bay. Wally and Jesse followed with their eyes to see their doubles on beds. Even Belle took a glance but the trio remained silent as they turned their attention back to the task at hand.

"Well, that's it we're all in, but we'll be careful," Barry spoke up gave a look to the Cisco's and indicated with his head the schematics for Echo's power dampening device, still projected on one of the bigger screens and they suddenly both knew what he meant. They glanced to one another. At that moment, a blue portal opened and Echo stepped out.

"Excellent," Echo said.

"I thought you said you could not spy on us," Kara Kent said warningly.

"It's hard, but not impossible," Echo said teasingly. "So, we need some time to make the devices and something easy for you to tweak the ones on these new Earths – what I did to the ones on Prime, Karry, etcetera is a little too complicated so…"

"We got it," both Ciscos said together.

"We're going to need some time," Harry spoke up. "Tomorrow morning?"

"If we're not doing this until morning, a lot of us will need places to stay," Belle pointed out to this, glancing at her alternative dad and then Echo, who shrugged.

"We can set up some bunks," Caitlin pointed out.

"We'll help," Millie nodded, nudging Belle who nodded enthusiastically.

"Well then, back to the farm for us," Kara Kent said, not hiding her pleasure at being able to go back home before all this began. "Vibe Junior?"

"I'll stick around here tonight," Mutant Cisco replied. "A lot to do now and a couple of heroes hanging around if anything happens," he nodded in Echo and Vibe's direction as Kara nodded.

-Sliders-

"Hey Chloe," Barry said walking into the house. "Good job out there. Where's Oliver?"

"He decided to head back to Star City before you got home to make it harder for Kara to kill him," Chloe said causally.

"Why would I kill him? I'm not warming to him, but I…" Kara started, but Kal appeared, still in his makeshift superhero outfit with El by his side. "Oh. I'm going to kill him."

"Come on Kara," Kal begged. "I want to help you!" El barked besides his master, helping him sell this to Kara.

"No," Kara said with a stubborn laugh. "Not a chance in hell." She moved off to the kitchen, Barry right behind her – he smirking at Kal though as he passed. The outfit looked good.

Kal pouted at Chloe. "Kal, remember our deal? You have to convince Kara," Chloe said.

"I will figure this out," Kal replied, determined to make Kara let him in, and the teenager and dog disappeared up the stairs. Chloe moved off after Kara now, and heard a crash above that was clearly Kal and El having started play fighting with each other.

"And he wants me to let him join us," Kara mumbled, before shouting out: "Kal go to bed! And don't destroy the house!"

"Sorry…" Kal called back.

"He convinced me," Chloe said instantly, hands up in the air. "I just helped make the costume. That's all."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Kara asked her friend, ignoring the defensive statement now.

"Something tells me farm work," Chloe said, and Kara nodded. "Something's come up?"

"Yeah," Kara said.

"I got your back, girl," Chloe said, hugging Kara.

"Thank you," Kara said.

"But you should hire some real farmhands," Chloe mumbled, making Kara laugh.

-Sliders-

The next day, bright and early, everyone was in the cortex – which was crowded. "Everything is ready," Echo said smiling as Kara and Barry walked in, already dressed in their Lady Power and The Flash costumes. "Time to start sending people out."

"This is for you," Vibe Junior handed his Barry and Kara a small egg-shaped metallic device that looked vaguely familiar. "It's the inter-Earth communications device. Prime Cisco and I spent all night making six more for everyone – we've already implemented Echo's web-trap thing into it."

"How do we get back?" Kara asked, worriedly.

"Oh, once you activate the device we'll be alerted so we can open a portal and bring you back – it's what Prime Vibe did when setting up the original devices." Vibe Junior stated. "We've done it for all the other new devices the others have, and they know what to do now."

"Cool," Barry took the thing and put it into his belt. "And did you…?" he asked his Cisco more quietly.

"Prime and I made two," Cisco nodded conspiratorially.

"I think it's time," Kara Kent added as Vibe looked ready to call out, which he did only a moment later as his Mutant counterpart moved over.

"Right then. Earth Seven who's going?' Vibe asked.

"We'll take it," Millie said before anyone else could. "Lucky number seven."

"Totally," Belle agreed.

"Okay our surprise SuperEarth joiners take our first new Earth," Vibe said opening a portal for them to the chosen Earth. They glanced at one another before leaping through the thing.

"Earth 8?" Vibe Junior said.

"Sure. Why not," Kara Kent said, grabbing Barry's hand. "Can you do this Junior?"

"Hey," Vibe Junior complained. "I can open portals now! Earth 8 here you go." It took a second but a portal was opened and they were off.

"Next on the roster: Earth 10," Vibe called.

"A perfect 10. That would be all us," Kara Danvers said, her cat on her shoulders and Mon nodded.

"Kara and Mon from Alien to Earth 10. Over here," Vibe called as the cat hissed. "Sorry, and Supercat too." Vibe corrected himself as he opened a portal for them. They vanished through it.

"Number 11," Vibe Junior called once his Barry and Kara were gone.

"I'm good with that one," Wally said with a shrug.

"Yeah, 11 is as good as any other," Jesse said as Vibe Junior opened a portal, which they sped through without another word.

"12 over here," Vibe raised his hand.

"Honey?" Alex turned to her Sara who shrugged, not caring as they took the portal to Earth 12 without anther word.

"Guess that leaves us on 18," Prime Sara looked over at the Laurel dressed in white. The White Siren. That was weird. It was bad enough her Laurel was just a clone of the original one now.

"Sounds fine to me," Laurel said, smiling at her sister. "White Canary and White Siren. You know my Sara isn't in the game so it will be nice working with you. Let's see what you can do." Laurel said politely.

Sara chuckled. "Oh, I am good…" Sara and Laurel moved to the final portal and vanished through it.

"And now we wait for them to activate their devices to bring them home," Vibe said, sitting down. "So, anyone want to play poker?"


	2. Earth 7: The Plant Plague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Millie from SuperEarth come to a new Earth and notice plants seem to be mysterious dying. Trying to gain the trust of an unusual Kara by helping her with this problem so they can complete their mission

The blue rip in space opened in downtown National City. A blonde-haired girl and her dark-haired equivalent stepped out and blinked, looking around.

"Okay, that was weird," the blonde-haired girl stated, taking a breath. Her name was Belle.

"Literally the second time we've done that," her friend added, fidgeting with a metallic egg-shaped device as she looked around. "Okay, this is odd."

"What? The fact that yesterday we were in comas and today we're on another Earth?" Belle pointed out sarcastically.

"No. I mean this place. Cisco said it was National City, right?" Millie asked.

"Yeah, we were going to a world where only Supergirl protects National," Belle confirmed. Before Mutant Earth's Barry and Kara had returned to the labs that morning, the two Cisco's had been vibing the worlds the group were heading to. Belle and Millie had questioned them on the different worlds and after some explanation, they had decided on seven. "They said Supergirl would be our best bet."

"There's no Central City here," Millie pointed out, looking around the city that she could see.

"Wait, no National-Central?" Belle now looked around. Where they stood gave them a good view of the skyscrapers nearby, and although it looked like the home they came from – where National City and Central City were parts of one large metropolis at the estuary of a great river – nothing familiar seemed obvious to either girl. There were some normal National Buildings. Belle could make out CatCo from where they were, but the Central buildings were nowhere to be seen. "Was he sending us to winter?" Belle now added as she looked around.

"It's August, why would…? Oh." Millie's eyes caught sight of a tree nearby. It looked dead. In fact, every tree nearby looked dead and patches of soil where plants obviously should have been growing were empty, and almost grey. "That's weird," Millie added.

"We need to talk to someone, find out what happening, maybe help," Belle pointed out. "If we help them they are more likely to trust us and turn on this device too."

"Well, we need to find Supergirl. Perhaps she works for the DEO here, or STAR Labs team like on Mutant Earth?" Millie mused. "Reckon STAR Labs is in the same place?"

"Considering STAR is in Central part of the city and Central is nowhere to be seen I don't know, but I think if we follow the light we'll find her." Belle was looking up as she said this.

"Follow the light? Is this some sort of religious conversion?" Millie mused trying to figure out what her friend meant.

"No, I mean the light," Belle pointed to the sky, where the familiar 'S' shone bright red on the clouds.

"Huh. That shouldn't work in the daytime," Millie pointed out, looking at it a little dumbfounded, but also with a small smirk. She loved everything Supergirl-related and the light shining in the sky had to be related to her.

"Well actually it's all about photons and reflectivity," Belle started, but Millie stopped her with a hand. "Never mind… Anyway, that's halfway across the city. By the time that we get there Supergirl could be long-gone."

"You could teleport us there," Millie pointed out.

"What?! I can only teleport myself!" Belle turned to her friend, looking aghast.

"You teleported Echo yesterday," Millie corrected her.

"Yes, across a very short distance of about ten feet – not halfway across a city!"

"You teleported that distance last time though," Millie stated.

"Just by myself," Belle pouted, seeming unsure in her ability to do this.

"And your clothes," Millie added with a smirk.

"My clothes?" Belle frowned.

"Well you can teleport the clothing on your body with you – figures you can teleport more than that. Besides, the more we argue, the less likely we're to get there quickly," she pointed to the light still in the sky and the building it shone from.

Belle sighed. "I don't know what will happen."

"I'll hold on tight," Millie smirked.

Belle concentrated on the building. It looked familiar but whatever logos were on it wasn't facing their direction. It was odd to think of the city that was so familiar, yet it wasn't at all like the one they called home. All the streets would be different and the people… Belle tried not to think as she concentrated, focusing on the beam of red light and the skyscraper it came from. White light began to engulf herself and she felt Millie cling tighter. Their surroundings vanished in a bright white/blue glow and seconds later they landed, mere inches from a flat surface and both tumbled.

"Woah," Millie breathed, trying not to wretch as Belle shook herself off. It was still weird, but she was getting used to teleporting already.

"Who the hell are you?" Belle looked around to see a tall pale woman with black hair. She stood by a large spotlight supporting the red outline of the Super's symbol. There was no Supergirl in sight though.

"We're…" Belle began.

"It doesn't matter. We're looking for Supergirl," Millie cut off her friend, obviously gaining her sense of self back after her first ever teleport. Belle was glad it had worked.

"You and me both," the woman shrugged. "I had this light made a while back to call the Girl the Steel but she doesn't like it…"

"It's the symbol of her house though, why shouldn't she like it?" Millie asked, still the super-fan. The woman shrugged.

"I thought I told you to destroy that thing!" The familiar call gained all three women's attention as Belle, Millie and the other woman looked up to see Supergirl hovering some feet above them. Millie smirked at her hero. "And who are these two?"

"They're looking for you, apparently," the woman replied. "But coincidental. Although I was looking for you too."

"Lena…" Supergirl sighed as she floated down to the roof to join them.

"Rumor on the grapevine is that whatever secret organization you worked for, you no longer do," Lena stated, moving over to Supergirl now. "And that The Flash and Supergirl have parted ways already?"

"Who's telling you this?" Supergirl folded her arms, raising an eyebrow at Lena.

"I have my sources," Lena stated with a smirk.

"So, what if I have to either of them?" Supergirl asked, now wondering where this was going. "It's my life. I can do what I want."

"I want to offer my help," Lena stated.

"How so?" Supergirl questioned with a raised eyebrow, and Belle and Millie remained quiet, curious about this conversation.

"I have money," Lena was abrupt.

"You think I don't?" Supergirl asked.

"I didn't say that. I don't know what you have and don't have, but I guarantee I have more. You also need friends to help you," Lena said.

"Superman is just one call away and he's very happy I split from the government agency. He never liked them," Supergirl dismissed.

"I think as a superhero you need all the help you can get. A place of refuge and friends. I have an office, technology and an open resource of information. And Winn Schott Junior," Lena smirked as Supergirl rolled her eyes.

"Winn told you," Supergirl sighed, figuring she should have known.

"You left the DEO!" Lena whispered harshly. "Winn couldn't keep it to himself. He works for me now and knew we were friends."

"Aren't you dating him, though?" Supergirl asked.

"Yeah, but it's not like we see each other too much during working hours." Lena sighed. Supergirl rolled her eyes again, looking over at the city beyond and then her eyes found Millie and Belle again, watching silently.

"What about those two?" She now asked, nodding at Millie and Belle.

"Not with me," Lena shrugged, shaking her head. "They came in some type of light. Not sure why."

"We saw that light," Belle pointed at the light still shining Supergirl's house symbol into the air. "We were looking for Supergirl."

"See?" Supergirl said turning to Lena. "I don't need every super fan thinking I answer to a light!" Lena rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"We want to help," Millie spoke suddenly, ignoring the fan comment. "There's something wrong with your city – we can help."

"Why is it your problem?" Supergirl now asked, giving them a look over and noticing their black outfits Belle had 'acquired' from their DEO before they left yesterday. Millie still felt like a Ninja without a cause. "You're DEO?" Supergirl snapped, surprising the pair. "I told Hank, and I will tell you, I am not working with the DEO anymore! I am doing great without you."

Millie and Belle were taken aback by the level of anger and disgust in this Supergirl's voice at the idea of working with the DEO. They had not been expecting that. "Besides I didn't think this was your problem." Supergirl added scornfully.

"We're not DEO," Millie said simply, making Supergirl raise an eyebrow. "I mean these are their outfits, but we came from STAR labs and have no clue who this Hank guy is…."

"STAR Labs?" Supergirl's eyebrow raised even higher. "Never heard of it."

"It's… it's a long story." Millie dismissed, trying not to overreact. The lab didn't exist here. That was a blow to their plan. "The point is, we want to help, and you need to help us too," Millie paused. "We're not from this Earth."

"Aliens?!" Supergirl and Lena stood to attention then, both giving Belle and Millie suddenly steely looks.

"No, no!" Millie raised her hands quickly, calming them. This was harder than she thought. "I said not from  _this_  Earth. We're from an Earth, but not this one."

"Have you heard of the multiverse?" Belle piped up quickly, seeing the confused faces on the two.

"The theory that an infinite number of universes can co-exist on many different plains?" Lena spoke up. "That different decisions continuously sprout multiple universes, such as a world out there where Supergirl did not come to my call now?"

"Er, yeah," Belle nodded, glancing to Millie.

"We're from a parallel Earth." Millie added. "You don't have to believe us, but you have to know we mean you no harm. We're on a mission you see – this Earth-hopper wants to kill other Earth-hoppers and the only way to stop him is to activate this," she held up the metallic egg for both Lena and Supergirl to see, "on multiple Earths. It traps the evil earth-hopper on one Earth where he can be taken down by our… well, our team," she assumed once it was activated and they were sent back to Mutant Earth, they'd be there to help take down Tremor with the others.

"How can I tell you're telling the truth?" Supergirl asked, frowning now, obviously x-ray visioning the device to see if it was safe.

"Get Cisco to look at it," Belle suggested suddenly. After all, it was made by two Cisco's, a third one would be able to tell his own work and prove it's safe.

"Cisco?" Supergirl asked, confused.

"Ramone. He works for STAR Labs on my Earth, although obviously not here," Belle now doubted herself.

"No STAR Labs," Supergirl reminded them, sounded frustrated.

"Besides, Cisco Ramone is a fashion designer based in New York," Lena spoke up, a small smirk on her face now. "He's getting pretty popular. He did help design a Flash outfit for me."

"Which The Flash thought sucked," Supergirl pointed out, non-committedly.

"Regardless," Lena waved her hand casually.

"Oh," Belle was a little lost, not sure how to respond to the fact that Cisco was a fashion designer here. She couldn't picture Cisco as anything else but their nerd inventor.

"Winn. This Winn Schott… he's a thirty-something mega-geek with a dad in prison, right?" He may be Cisco's adopted brother on their Earth, but the Winn on this Earth, in this city, had every possibility to be the same one they knew – just not adopted by the Ramones as a kid.

"Yeah," Lena stated, confused and wondering where this was going. Belle smiled, relieved. At least Winn was around.

"Then show him this, get him to prove it's safe," Belle chucked the egg to Lena without thinking, Millie cried out and before Lena could grab it, the device seemed to remain frozen in midair.

"Curious…" Lena now added with a smirk as she plucked the device from its hovering position to get a closer look at it. Millie and Belle glared at one another.

"Careless," Millie muttered angrily.

"I didn't think…" Belle muttered. "But no harm no foul."

"No harm because I have an awesome power," Millie said smirking in spite herself.

"Why don't you two split, one can stay with the… multiverse device and the other can come with me?" Supergirl suddenly suggested, both turning to her again as Lena raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see the harm. If you both want to interrogate us we have nothing to hide," Belle shrugged now as Millie smirked at this. "Who goes with who?"

"I'll take you," Supergirl stated to Belle, the teleporter feeling Millie deflate next to her. If anyone wanted to find out about an alternative version of her hero, it was Millie, but instantly Belle knew this was the better decision. She wouldn't see this Supergirl through rose-tinted glasses, unlike her friend and there was something different about this Supergirl than the one they knew. She had to decide if it was bad difference or not.

"Which means I'll take you to see Winn," Lena stated, a little too confidently as she nodded at Millie.

"Fine…" Millie muttered, moving over to Belle now as she muttered, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Get Winn to approve the device," Belle stated firmly, "while I find out why all the plants are dead. I have a degree in botany, after all."

"You only minored in it," Millie pointed out agitatedly.

"Still, it could help," Belle shrugged.

"Fine, whatever. Meet back here though?"

"Sure," Belle patted her friend on the shoulder. "By sundown?"

"Let's hope you have this figured out by then. I don't like being away from our Earth for so long." Millie stated.

"Me neither, but we've got to do this," Belle stated. "We promised Echo." Millie nodded as well, agreeing to that.

"Let me know everything about this Supergirl though," Millie couldn't help but smirk.

"You betcha," Belle winked at her friend as she moved over to Supergirl.

"So where exactly are we?" Millie voiced.

"L-Corp," Lena replied, a little confused.

"Sounds nice," Millie stated.

"Oh Lena, take that light down, please," Supergirl called.

"No, I won't," Lena said. "This has proved the perfect way to get in touch with you."

"Just because you shine it in the air doesn't mean I am always going to answer," Supergirl groaned. "I told you once I am not that bat freak in Gotham."

"I think you will answer to it. You need friends," Lena smirked as she pulled out her phone and pressed a button. The light went off as she led Millie toward a door that led to the stairwell off the roof. Supergirl sighed.

"Did your friend seem a little upset?" Supergirl now said, turning around to Belle.

"Oh, she's a mega fan," Belle stated, making Supergirl raise an eyebrow. "A Supergirl fanatic. You should see all the Supergirl stuff she has back on our Earth. She would take any chance to be near you. Even a different version of the Supergirl we know."

Supergirl shrugged. She had dealt with fans before. One was now her little brother. "So, what do I call you?" Supergirl now asked Belle.

"Just by my name. I don't have a superhero name yet so it's just Belle. I, er, take it you're still Kara Danvers?"

"Kara…? How?" Supergirl asked, confused and affronted now.

"I know you. Or at least another you," Belle smirked.

"Well. I'm not Danvers. Not anymore," she sounded bitter at this.

"What happened? Are you just Kara Zor-El now, because that's not exactly…"

"It's Grant now. Kara Grant. The Danvers… they weren't good to me. Cat Grant however," Kara Grant smiled at talk of her apparent new mom.

"Wow, that's weird. Where I come from the Danvers were lovely, especially to you. Alex took over the DEO when Jeremiah took early retirement – he and Eliza now live in California." Belle stated, knowing what she knew of her boss's parents.

"Jeremiah died when I was kid. I barely knew him. Eliza let Alex raise me – she wasn't a good mother at all, and Alex… well, the less said about her the better," Kara stated, a glare in her eye and Belle could see the dislike. "Shall we go? I don't want to talk about them."

"Oh, right," Belle stood next to Kara, who lifted her in her arms and took to the sky. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere special," Kara stated.

-Sliders-

Kara flew to another building just a few blocks away, landing on a balcony and putting Belle down.

"CatCo?" Belle asked, recognizing the place that even her Kara worked at. Granted she had never set foot in the building, but watching events through cameras back at her DEO helped her recognize the place even now, especially when Cat Grant appeared in the doorway. "So, you're head of Event Management here as well? Can't picture you as your new mom's assistant."

"Neither," Kara said confused. "I'm Catco's Superhero Correspondent. I keep track of all Superhero activity, especially CatCo's poster girl, Supergirl." Belle raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. It seemed like a strange job for a superhero, but if it was working for her why not

"Kara," Cat asked pleasantly, having waited until the conversation was done, moving over to her apparent adopted daughter and giving her a hug. Belle smiled at that. Her Kara and Cat did have a mother/daughter relationship, but it was more mentor and mentee than anything, especially with her Kara looking up to Cat Grant too. "Who's your friend?"

"Belle," Kara stated before Belle could answer herself. "She's… well, she's apparently here to help with the plant problem."

"Yeah, I have a degree in botany," Belle held out her hand for Cat to shake, who looked Belle up and down, lips pursed.

"We had the best in the country the other day. Doctor Pamela Isley herself came out, but found nothing," Cat stated. "What can you bring to the table?"

"Well, I don't know," Belle realized now why Cat Grant was always feared by her lowly staff, the look she was giving Belle now was intense, but she held her own. "I may not have majored in the subject, but a fresh pair of eyes, a fresh brain, might be what you need. Has anything else unusual – to this sort of degree, I mean – happened to the city before?"

"Well, I got split into two versions of myself once," Kara stated airily, Belle turning to her and blinking in shock at this.

"The Flash was made by a freak experiment," Cat added to that now, an odd look on her face. Belle wondered if The Flash was the same person here as on her Earth or not.

"So, Barry got powers here too," Belle said wanting to know.

"Who's Barry?" Kara and Cat said together.

"Never mind… Okay… so, anything that linked them?" Belle asked, confused but persevering.

"Kryptonite," both Kara and Cat said as one, smirking at one another at being in sync.

"But we looked in to that. There's no Kryptonite that can cause this level of devastation," Kara sighed.

"You ruled it out based on that?" Belle raised her eyebrows. That wasn't scientific of either Grant woman.

"Well, usually Kryptonite affect Kryptonians not plants. The one that made The Flash needed an outside force, a lightning bolt, to activate it. Besides, we can't prove that it's Kryptonite unless we find the Kryptonite." Kara stated. Belle nodded. Those facts were reason to doubt Kryptonite alright. It made Belle herself doubt it too, but so far it was the best theory she had.

"Yeah," Cat now stated, looking oddly to Belle. "Should we put that back on the table?"

"It may not be actual Kryptonite," Belle now theorized as both looked to her, "back on my Earth–"

"Your Earth?!" Cat cut Belle off.

"Yeah, she's from a parallel Earth," Kara stated, going slightly red now with embarrassment at having skipped that bit of information.

"Yes, my Earth," Belle was on a roll now, "Maxwell Lord created a synthetic version of Kryptonite which turned my Supergirl… well, evil, for lack of a better word. She wreaked havoc on National-Central before the DEO managed to stop her with some sort of Kryptonite gun."

"Stopped her?" Kara seemed to freeze at this. She wasn't in a good place with her DEO, having left them very recently so to hear that, it wasn't pleasant.

"Only temporarily. It was a gun that kick-started some healing factor to purge the synthetic Kryptonite from her system. My Cisco made it but Alex implemented it."

"Of course, she did," Kara rolled her eyes at mention of Alex Danvers.

"Kara…" Cat stated warningly. "So, this may be caused by a version of synthetic Kryptonite?" Cat glanced to the pots on her balcony that once contained very lush and perfectly trimmed bushes. Now all they had was grey soil and a dead twig. She was starting to miss plants and flowers.

"Is this country-wide or just restricted to National?" Belle now asked.

"Just the city, and slightly beyond. External plants don't die instantly – they last maybe twenty-four hours before they befall whatever's happened to the other plants." Cat added thoughtfully.

"We need to find the point of origin. Where the dead center of this… plant plague is coming from. Maybe then we can find where this possible Kryptonite is," Belle stated confidently.

"I'll contact Lena," Kara couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Are you sure about that?" Cat asked a little steely.

"Lena's fine. She's offered to finance Supergirl's future endeavors now that I've left the DEO," Kara stated. "Besides, I can't exactly track Kryptonite on my own and no way am I asking the DEO."

"But she's a Luther. You remember what happened to your cousin," Cat stated soothingly, Belle choking at that.

"Wait! That woman with the light is a Luther? As in Lex Luther?" Now Belle confronted Kara at that.

"She's nothing like her brother," Kara stated defensively. "She knows how evil her brother is, and her mom and dad are no longer in the picture. She's a good woman. Besides, she's dating Winn."

"Winn who dated Siobhan Smythe?" Cat asked, rolling her eyes.

"Mom," Kara now stated warningly to Cat, who smirked at the name. Kara switched between calling Cat by her real name to 'mom' lately and Cat was loving it. "Siobhan only turned evil when Winn forgot to break up with her and dated Lena at the same time."

"Fine. We'll use her resources, but I still don't trust that woman. I want you safe, after all, Kara," Cat took her daughter's hands momentarily, looking in to Kara's eyes. There was love there, Belle noticed. She'd seen it between her Kara and Alex. It was weird, thinking this Kara had no love for the Danvers herself, but maybe they had tried to take over as her real parents, or neglected her entirely? Her Kara and the Danvers has found that perfect balance between the two, but it couldn't be the same everywhere. She wondered what Alex has done too, to warrant such hatred from Supergirl. Belle dared not ask.

That was when a teenage boy with a backpack over his shoulders came out of Cat's office to join them on the balcony-terrace. "Mom. Hey, Kara," Carter Grant said with a smile before pausing and turning to Belle. "Who's she?"

"Belle, she's helping with the plant problem," Kara said with a smile.

"You're going to have to be eating your vegetables again soon." Cat added to her son with a smirk.

"Oh, thank god," Carter sighed happily, making Belle raise an eyebrow. "With no vegetables, what my school is serving in order to be healthy is inedible. I miss them, and fruits. I want apples and pears again." Kara laughed as she went and brought Carter in a hug.

"So, no complaints when we make cauliflower," Kara said, pointing out her brother's least favorite vegetable

"Oh," Carter paused, but had to laugh as Kara messed up his hair and picked him off his feet. Belle had to smile at the pure sibling moment. This Kara might have left the Danvers and Alex but at least she had family. Family she clearly loved and who loved her back.

-Sliders-

"So, who exactly are you?" Millie asked. She was in the elevator with Lena, looking at the woman's pale features, her lank frame, her black hair in a tight bun.

"Lena Luther. How can you not know me? I'm the sister of an evil megalomaniac," Lena stated airily, Millie freezing in position at the name. "No Lena on your Earth?" She added, well-versed in multiverse theory. She did have Martin Stein working for her, and his current research was about the multiverse. And some type of matrix. Lena let him get on with it, but now wondered if Martin himself had other versions in the multiverse.

"No. But we had Lex. Even Lillian and Lionel proved to be as bad as their son," Millie stated quickly.

"Oh, mother dearest," Lena groaned, shaking her head. "You don't need to fear me. I'm nothing like the rest of them. I mean, I looked up to Lex, but mom was a manipulative bitch. She's not even my biological mom – I'm only Lionel daughter. My real mom died when I was two. Dad died when I was a teenager and now I'm the only one not in prison for life. Took the opportunity to reinvent the family company too."

"L-Corp?" Millie nodded, glancing to the insignia even inside the elevator, just as the thing stopped.

"L-Corp," Lena confirmed. "I'm thinking of furthering that to Lena Corp, so there's no association to the Luther name, but my attorney suggests getting the L-Corp name out of the Luther pit before I do that. Still, one day who knows…" she moved from the elevator and into a corridor, Millie followed cautiously. She felt like she was now in the offices of the enemy, given she was in the former home of Luther Corp and she was a Supergirl groupie herself, but she had to keep reminding herself that Winn was about, that he could keep this place good.

Lena stopped by a door and knocked. A second later, she opened the thing to reveal a large room, not too dissimilar to the DEO STAR Labs Cortex Millie recognized from her home Earth, and it seemed Winn had the place to himself. It was slightly a mess too, with computer banks scattered and papers piled everywhere; Winn himself stood by a large monitor with had figures running across it with speed. He barely registered Lena as she crossed the threshold.

"Winn?" Lena asked as the man gave a brief 'uh-huh' as he typed something on a tablet computer he was working on at the same time. Lena rolled her eyes as she turned to Millie. "My other half and chief science officer of L-Corp. Only hired him a month ago to work here. It took some convincing to get him to work for his girlfriend, but look what he's turned the place into already."

"I need space to work and the tech… who are you talking to?" Winn looked up from his tablet and finally noticed Millie, who was trying to resist the laughter. Not even the Winn she knew had so much free access to technology. Lena was right. She had money.

"Millie," Millie stated, giving the man a small head nod as his brow wrinkled in confusion.

"She has something I want you to look at," Lena stated, producing the multiverse device Belle had recently chucked at her. Winn glanced to thing in confusion. "She's from another Earth," Lena added conspiratorially.

That got his attention as he was in front of Lena in seconds, grabbing the thing from her hand as he took a closer look at it before he drew his focus on Millie herself. "Another universe? This is awesome!" He grinned as he grabbed Millie's hand and moved her closer into the room. "I need to get a scan of you. Martin and I theorize that Earths vibrate differently, so you'll have a different vibration to myself and Lena. Stein would love this. I need to have a look at this device. What does it do? Does it need turning on or is it already on?"

"Woah, one question at a time!" Millie giggled, glancing back to Lena who was smirking at the scene. If a Luther could fall for this geek, then she really wasn't like anyone else in her family. "And it needs turning on. it's part of a multiverse net we are making to trap an evil Earth hopper."

"Sorry, it's just… world hopping. I've seen Sliders, I know how exciting it can be," Winn laughed. "Evil Earth hopper? Now this is interesting."

"Look at the device first," Lena instructed from the door. "Let me know if it's safe."

"Okay," Winn nodded, letting go of Millie as he directed his attention to the device in his own hand.

At that moment, Lena's phone pinged as she left the room, answering the call.

"Tell me about your world," Winn asked as he sat behind a littered desk, making room for the device.

"Oh. Well, Central City and National City are part of the same metropolis; I think they're located somewhere else as this city feels wrongs. Urm, there's no Lena there and Supergirl worked on her own, well with the DEO but only hero in National-Central, until recently. There's also magic," Millie added, it not hard to forget the Enchantress and the difficulties she had brought to the country.

"Woah," Winn breathed, only half taking this in as he examined the multiverse device through a magnifying glass.

The door opened once more and Lena came back in. "That was Supergirl and your friend. They have a theory that Kryptonite is the cause of all the plant death…"

"I considered that. There's not many variations on Kryptonite and none that would kill plants. I mean Krypton had plants so why would…" Winn started to dismiss.

"They believe it's synthetic," Lena stated. "Created by someone. I know my brother made that black Kryptonite which split Supergirl in two."

"Supergirl was split in two?" Millie asked, shocked.

"Long story." Lena dismissed with a sigh. She rejected her part in that event, even though it was done unintendedly. She had never thought to have the black gems looked at, after all. When she had heard one of them had been what split Supergirl she had spent good money getting all of the Black Kryptonite back to destroy them so neither Supergirl or Superman would be affected again. "So, we should look to synthetic Kryptonite."

"Synthetic Kryptonite…" Winn nodded approvingly. "I could look in to the outstanding features Kryptonite makes, this synthetic stuff might give out the same type of radiation."

"You do that," Lena stated, "let me know when you find something, I can activate the Super Light again and get Supergirl here."

"She doesn't like that thing," Millie smirked.

"I know, but I do," Lena winked. "You okay staying with Winn?"

"Perfectly," Millie nodded as Lena left the room.

"What's Supergirl's story?" Millie turned to Winn instantly; he had already left the table and was working on an algorithm by one of his computers.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" He asked.

"The Super Light. Leaving the DEO… Lena said a lot on the roof," Millie shrugged.

"You know about the DEO?" Winn asked quickly, looking away from the screen to look at her in shock.

"Sure. A lot of my friends work there," Millie shrugged. "Well, the one on my world anyway."

"Oh. Right. Okay, well… I suppose there's no harm in telling you." Winn spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. "Supergirl was never really comfortable working for them. She kind of got forced into it since her sister, well former sister, Alex Danvers works there."

"Former?" Millie had to say the words. "Alex and Kara are not sisters anymore?"

"Wow you do know them, but it's in the story. Things were working out for a while, but that changed when Alex Danvers killed her aunt… accidentally, I think, but the rift was officially formed anyway." Winn said

"Astra died?" Millie asked, shocked. She knew about Astra In-Ze from her Earth, knew she was Supergirl's aunt, although didn't work out the finer details until a few days ago when she was told Supergirl's true identity.

"Heh, you know a lot about her already." Winn smirked distractedly. "Okay then, so Astra's death caused a rift between Supergirl and the rest of the DEO. Especially since Hank and Alex lied to Supergirl about how Astra had died for a long time – Hank said he'd killed her. When Kara found out the truth, Cat Gant found out who Supergirl was and gave Supergirl a new family. Things between Kara and Alex never got better. Kara forgave me for something I did, she even started to forgive Hank a bit, but didn't forgive James Olsen. Pretty sure she wanted to throw him out a window." Millie raised an eyebrow at that, wondering what exactly James had done on this Earth, but did not bother to mention he'd recently died on hers. It didn't matter.

"Anyway, apparently, Alex killed Astra without honor which is a big no-no on Krypton. Then Adam Foster was made into a speedster when some Kryptonite he was working on was struck by lightning – he and Supergirl had a thing and he started working for the DEO along with her… but they split recently. I think it got weird since Cat adopted Kara making the two siblings, however distant. Supergirl used the opportunity to break away from the DEO entirely while The Flash stayed with them. You know I just had a similar conversation with Lena only with less details and no real identities."

"Wow, okay that's… that's not what I expected," Millie sighed. "Any reason why the DEO's not on this dead plant thing?"

"Not a clue. All my connections were at CatCo," Winn shrugged. "Now I'm not working there. Although my best guess would be that the DEO deals with aliens and as far as we know this is not aliens."

"I suppose so. Okay, so this Earth is really different," Millie groaned.

"Oh," Winn suddenly stated, his face falling.

"It's nothing bad though – different Earths and all that," Millie stated quickly, thinking she'd somehow offended Winn.

"It's not that. Sorry, it's just I found trace signatures of Kryptonite in the city."

"Where?" Millie moved over to him now, trying to make sense of what was on the screen.

"Lord Enterprises, of course," Winn groaned.

"We need to tell Supergirl," Millie groaned herself. Maxwell Lord had made that synthetic stuff which had turned Supergirl evil on her Earth, so it made sense he'd done this.

-Sliders-

Supergirl landed outside of Lord Enterprises. She wasn't happy to be here, but if this synthetic plant-killing Kryptonite was inside, then she had to make sure. She moved forward, into the lobby to the surprise of the people inside. Maxwell Lord wouldn't be there, but if he knew she was in his building then it wouldn't take too long for him to come down and threaten her, as usual. She hated that guy.

"Talk me through, Winn," she muttered, an earpiece in her ear linked to Winn at L-Corp. She had to smile. She had never really been that mad at Winn after all. The only problem with Winn had been him dating Siobhan and now that he was with Lena who Kara liked the two were good again.

"Well, the signature's in the building…" Winn started.

"Maybe x-ray the floors, see if you can spot anything unusual," Millie's voice interrupted the tech geek, she obviously over the moon to be involved in one of her hero's adventures – even if it was a parallel version of her.

"Nothing's exactly going to cry out to me," Supergirl supplied.

"You could ask Lord?" Winn tried. "I mean he knows everything in his offices and it's not like he's going to keep something like that secret."

"I'd rather not. I hate that guy…" Supergirl muttered.

"Well, I could teleport over?" Belle's voice added to the coms. She too was now back at L-Corp, Supergirl having flown her back so to pick up the coms device from Winn.

"You can teleport?" Supergirl asked, shocked.

"How else do you think Millie and I got on the roof?" Belle responded.

"Oh, well no point, the Lord himself comes…" Supergirl sighed as she spotted the man in an elevator coming down to the ground floor. Staff had obviously alerted him to her presence.

"Just remain cool. You're Supergirl after all," Winn added now.

"Easy for you to say," Supergirl sighed as Maxwell now entered the lobby, his arms open as if in greeting.

"Supergirl. So what do I owe this pleasure?" Lord asked politely.

"I know you're behind this," Supergirl wasted no time in accusing him.

"Behind what now?" Lord asked, with a sigh.

"Dead plants. Two weeks. It's because of you. I have proof that you have some form of Kryptonite in this building that's killed these plants," Supergirl stated.

"That's a big accusation," Lord pursed his lips.

"You tried to harm me with Kryptonite before, I wouldn't put it passed you," Supergirl folded her arms.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help–" Max started going to move off, but Supergirl moved in front of him putting on hand on the man chest. She didn't lift him or hurt him in anyway but it was enough for Lord to know not to move.

"I've had it up to here with Kryptonite. First there was your horrible attempt in CatCo, then there was that black stuff, and after that that X-Kryptonite stuff that made The Flash – tell me where this plant killing stuff is now!" Supergirl practically growled her eyes glowing for a second with anger before they calmed down.

"Why would I have any interesting in killing plants? I try to save the planet not destroy it," Maxwell Lord said, not moving. He could tell Supergirl was angry and the last thing he needed was to see Supergirl lose her temper. They had all seen the evil side of Supergirl once and while the two halves were together and maintaining balance, everyone had their breaking point.

That was when there was light and Belle appeared next to Kara, holding a tablet. "Supergirl told you she had proof, well here it is," Belle said holding out the tablet to a shocked Maxwell Lord, who took it.

"Oh wow," Maxwell Lord said looking it over. It shows Kryptonite radiation peaking in the building, it's field covering the city easily. "No wonder why the flowers I got for your sister died so fast when this started."

"I do not have a sister," Supergirl hissed.

"Oh yes… of course. Thinking of someone else," Maxwell Lord said dismissively. "You've got to understand, I did not think this would happen. I thought if I kept it away from you and your cousin there would no harm to anything or anyone."

"Where is the Kryptonite, Mr. Lord?' Belle asked.

"Tenth floor… but I didn't think it did… you know. It's powering my atomic clock… Kryptonite is a good source of power, but true Kryptonite wasn't powerful enough; I had to make my own version… the plants…" Max rambled.

"The plants died because of what you made, Max. You'll have to live with that one," Belle stated, turning to Supergirl who had already left.

"Nice one, Belle," Millie stated in the coms as Belle gave a random thumb's up to the security camera. knowing Winn had hacked in to it.

"I'm staying with you, Mr. Lord," Belle held her hand now to Maxwell, "until Supergirl's made this city safe from you."

Maxwell Lord shook his head, but could not say anything to that. He had made a mistake this time.

Supergirl meanwhile had made it to the tenth floor. It was open-plan so there were no side-offices and the large machine in the middle seemed the obvious choice. She charged forward, the people working in the lab moving aside as she sped over to the machine. Its heart was easy to find as she reached in a pulled out something white, about the size of her fist.

"This, is it?" she asked, a little disheartened. It didn't really look like anything and didn't seem to have any effect on her.

"Bring it back to L-Corp," Winn stated in her ear. "I want to have a look at that."

"It needs to be destroyed," Supergirl stated, her eyes lighting up.

"It will be!" Winn stated, "but to know what damage it did, I need to know what it does and if it's the only one of its kind…"

"I know," Kara sighed as she looked around. Those working in the lab were frozen on the spot, looking at her. "There are no more of these, are there?" She asked one of the people nearby.

"N-No," a scientist responded. "It's the power source for the clock. Without it…"

"You'll have to find something else. It's too dangerous," Supergirl stated, not unkindly as she moved off. "Tell Lord not to try and recreate it." With that, she moved over to a window, opened it and left, the White Kryptonite still in hand.

-Sliders-

There was a rush of air and Supergirl landed in Winn's office of L-Corp. Belle was already in the room, along with Millie, Lena and obviously, Winn himself. He was looking over the metallic egg-like multiverse device, but looked up when Supergirl landed – just in time too, as Supergirl tossed him the White Kryptonite, which he only just caught.

"All yours, Schott," Supergirl smirked.

Belle moved over to Winn to look at the Kryptonite. "I've seen the actual green stuff back home but this…" Belle stated.

"Another mission successful though," Millie grinned, "and we were here to help. Shame you didn't have Superpup…"

"Superpup?" Supergirl cocked her head to that remark, looking towards the girl curiously.

"Oh. A Kryptonian puppy. My Supergirl got her recently from… well, she has a dog." Millie blushed.

"I want a dog!" Supergirl moaned, looking a little sad now.

"I'm sure more litters will come along. I'll have a word with Cis– with Vibe and see what he can do for you," Millie added quickly, looking to Belle who had now moved away from Winn, putting her phone away – she had just taken some images of the Kryptonite for her own study back home. She wouldn't risk taking it off this Earth, for risk of damage to other plants.

"Well, give me twenty-four hours with this stuff and you can destroy it," Winn stated to Supergirl. "Then we can find out if the plants can grow back or what. It might be like actual radiation where it takes some time for it to settle down before things can grow back, or be replanted. The grey soil might be of contention though, so we'll see there. In the meanwhile, Lena, I looked at their device. It's harmless. I don't think there's a reason not to activate it."

"This Winn talks a lot," Belle muttered to Millie who smirked.

"Makes me wonder what Cisco does to make our Winn so quiet," Millie replied.

"Ladies?" Lena remarked, drawing their attention back to her.

"Sorry, yeah?" Millie asked.

"The device is fine," Winn spoke up. "You can activate it."

"Awesome," Belle moved forward to take the egg from him. "You know, beyond being a trap for the multiverse-hopper, it also acts as a connecting device to the multiverse. You can talk to other Winns, other Supergirls and possibly some Lenas. Find out what's going on in the wider multiverse," Belle informed the group.

"You don't say?" Lena smirked. Winn was already grinning. Supergirl didn't seem affected by the news she could call other Earths. Maybe other Karas weren't a concern for her.

"Oh man, I need to see other Winns," Winn state, smirking at Lena now who chuckled at that look.

"Thanks for the help," Supergirl suddenly added to Belle. "And I've been thinking. You should be called Orb. You know, your superhero name – you said you did not have one. Well, Orb would work because of the whole white-light thing when you teleport."

"Really? I was thinking 'Whitelighter' because of Charmed, but Orb… I like that," Belle nodded approvingly.

"I've become quite good at naming heroes lately. Part of my job," Supergirl said.

"Any ideas on someone with telekinesis?" Millie asked curiously. She had been trying to think of one herself, but with no success.

"Hum…. That's tricky. Give me some time to think on it," Supergirl said. "I can call you and tell now, I guess."

"We're from SuperEarth," Millie said. "I think that's all you need to know to get in contact."

"Does this think have an instruction manual?" Winn asked. He was sure the device was set up properly to everything but was unsure how to work it. He had a slight glint in his eye though clearly wanting to play with calling other Earths.

"We'll tell the Ciscos to contact you," Belle said, unsure herself.

"Shall we go?" Millie now asked Belle, "I kinda want to see what's going to happen to that Tremor guy."

"Me too," Belle nodded approvingly as she activated the device. "I wouldn't lose that if I were you," she winked at Winn, who blushed. "Three different Kryptonites though?" she added, looking back at Kara now, who raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I am counting four. The normal green and the one who made this Earth's Flash. Then there's the black and white ones that were man-made," Millie spoke up.

"Makes me want to call this 'Kryptonite Earth' with that amount – I wonder what Kryptonite will come next?" Belle stated thoughtfully, glancing at Supergirl, just as a wind whipped up in the room and a blue portal opened before Belle and Millie.

"Come on. Hope to see you again!" Millie added quickly as Belle grabbed her. They took one last look at the little lab before they jumped through the portal and back to Mutant Earth.


	3. Earth 8: A Dark Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutant Kara and Barry come to an Earth that seems to be all but destroyed and a depressed Team Flash whoBarry abandoned them.

Kara and Barry stepped out of the portal and had to do a double take. The city they were in was almost destroyed. Buildings were crumbling, parts of the pavement ripped up or fallen through, and no one seemed to be around. "What the hell?" Barry said, a horrified look on his face as he took in the city that had been his home for so long. "This world…"

"Barry," Kara said, having grabbed a newspaper that had also been abandoned. "Look at the date," Kara held up the paper to her boyfriend. "2023."

"Six years," Barry said, taking the new paper from her. "August 2023. It's exactly six years ahead of us."

"Can Vibe Junior send us to the future?" Kara asked, shocked herself, not having given that any thought until now. "And if so, is this a different world or our future?"

"No," Barry said shaking his head, not wanting to believe this was possibly his world. "He can see the future, but sending us there…." He was, however, trying to think of a reason why they seemed to be ahead so in time. "Sending us to the future would be… difficult. This is a different world, a different time frame." Barry turned to Kara. "When I went to Karry Universe, Harry theorized different worlds can exists on different time frames than ours, be it years ahead or years behind. Now I clearly just ran to the past on Karry, but maybe this world is six years ahead?"

Kara nodded, not wanting to say anything more, wanting this to be a different world herself – after all, they were meant to have been sent to a different world anyway. She was not a scientist, so this sounded logical. That was when they heard a commotion. "Let's go!" Kara said, both having been in their superhero outfits when they were portaled over here, so in a moment, they were heading towards the sound of battle.

They momentarily paused when they saw a giant creature and three heroes. Two were unfamiliar speedsters, one male and one female, but one was Kara – recognizable in her familiar blue and red outfit – but this Supergirl seemed younger than Lady Power, almost too young to be a superhero. As the two were paused, they watched as the two speedsters, one a male in yellow and the other a female in red, seemed to stop, falling under the weight of one of the creature's arms. Supergirl turned around, going to defend them, but the monster's giant claw slashed into her, knocking her down. Lady Power could see blood and that's when she and The Flash reacted.

Barry went for the younger Kara, picking her up and glad to see she was still alive as the adult Kara went to face the monster with heat vision, avoiding it's arms herself. "Get out of here!" She yelled to the two speedsters, who seemed to inject themselves with something in vials before they were running again.

Barry ran to STAR lab. The building still looked like it was in one piece, although he didn't pay too much attention as he ran inside and put the younger Kara down on a bed and took off his mask before facing the room. Everyone stared at him all with shocked and dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"Give me your coms," Barry said to Caitlin and Cisco, but no-one reacted. "Oh…kay." Barry said pushing this world's Cisco out of the way and using their systems to connect with Kara's com's frequency. "Lady Power, how are things going out there?"

"In one piece," Kara's voice was heard. "But this thing has a hard head!"

"Tell her to get to STAR," Jesse's voice surprised Barry as he hadn't seen her upon arrival, but he turned to see the red-dressed speedster at one of the computers. Jesse had powers here?

"Get to STAR!" Barry repeated to Kara quickly, and a moment later Kara was in the room and Jesse had pushed a button on the computer. They heard a roaring from outside and what sounded like a zap before large footfalls announced the monster leaving the vicinity.

"Protective force field," Jesse said, taking a breath of relief that they got it up in time.

"What the hell is that?" Barry asked, never having seen anything like that before. If it was a mutant it was like nothing on his Earth. It was massive, and barely even human or like any other creature on Earth.

"Why do you care?" The other speedster had taken off his mask to show he was Wally. He was glaring at Barry with such surprising hatred. "You have some nerve coming back here. How did you even get here? Why would you even come? Jesse didn't tell you anything?" Wally now glared at Jesse.

"Come back? I've never been to this world before!" Barry stated, clearly seeing the hatred in Wally's eyes and in his voice. "I think you've got the wrong man."

"He's not our Barry," Jesse vocalized, having been the only one to see Barry recently and knew right away this was not the Barry who had abandoned them. "For one thing, he's too young. Also, his Kara outfit was different – and she went by Supergirl."

"What is with these other worlds and the Supergirl mantra?" Kara mumbled. "Kara Wells and I have it better. Although she still goes by girl, I don't know why… ah I am the smartest." The room seemed to ignore Kara's little monologue some giving her a strange look.

"Well of course she's from a completely different world. Meaning so is this Barry," Harrison Wells wheeled himself into the room, in an electric wheelchair and making Barry jump – the only Harrison Wells he had known in a wheelchair had been the Reverse Flash, but something seemed different here. His legs looked weak, unused. "The multiverse is a large place. But the question remains, how did you get here and why are you here, Mr. Allen?"

Caitlin was already at their Kara, getting her under solar lamp and patching her up, but was keeping her ears on the conversation. Kara was looking over at the younger version of herself, thinking, and then turned to her Barry. "That's on you," Kara muttered to Harrison's question and Barry chuckled, knowing Kara would not want to explain this.

"You seem to be versed in the multiverse theory, so I'll skip that bit. Well you see my earth, it's called Mutant Earth for some reason, and five other Earths are connected on a communication system." He was thankful he did not have to explain the multiverse – they seemed to know it already, but there was quite the crowd forming. Cisco was in his seat being unusually quiet. Iris, Joe, and even Henry Allen had appeared as well, and of course Harry, Jesse, and Wally – the latter not even looking at Barry now. "This guy named Echo has recruited people from all the Earths on the system – well, all but one, to trap a guy name Tremor who has the same powers as him. This Tremor guy wants to kill all Vibes, you see."

"What?" Cisco finally spoke up. He had seemed to be avoiding looking at Barry until that moment when he was forced to look up at the speedster. "Why?"

"Something about not wanting anyone else alive who can create portals to other worlds," Barry said.

"I can't… well, I couldn't open portals. Not when I had my powers anyway," Cisco said, clearly confused.

"Our Vibe Junior took a while to figure it out," Kara said sympathetically, joining in on this conversation, having been one of the first people who had experienced his first portal very recently. "But yes, you can. Or could? You said,  _had_ your powers?" Cisco ignored her as a sudden child's cry could be heard.

"Cisco," Caitlin sighed, giving Cisco a look.

"I know," Cisco replied, getting up and pushing passed the group, nearly shoving Barry as he stomped off.

"What is his problem?" Barry said, seeing that many people here didn't seem to like him. Especially Cisco and Wally.

"It's not you," Jesse said, being the one person who seemed to not mind this version of Barry. Well she, Harry, and Caitlin so far had been okay with their appearance. Most of the others gave him tragic looks, but Jesse felt this Barry deserved an explanation. "The Barry of this world left this Earth six years ago. Well, close to seven now, to be with a Kara he met on a different Earth. The breach that lead to that Earth collapsed, we had no way of getting him back until a couple of months ago, but when I went to get him back, he was married with kids. If he had come back, he would have been stuck here and I couldn't ask him to choose between us and them."

"You should have," Wally muttered darkly. Jesse chose to ignore this.

"Cisco never took Barry abandoning us that well," Caitlin jumped in. "He fell into a depression. His powers disappeared; I assume suppressed. He was drinking and sleeping around, which resulted in that crying your hearing." Barry raised an eyebrow. "A boy. Oscar."

"Oscar?" Kara said, resisting laughing. "Why would he name his son that?"

"He didn't," Caitlin continued, giving Kara an odd look. "We just found out about him. His mom showed up last week, shoved the baby at Cisco and left the city. I did a DNA test though… It is his son."

"Not like there are too many better places to go," Wally barked, hitting a desk. "Most cities are overrun these days."

"Wally…" Iris said warningly, giving her little brother an eyeroll and slapping him on the arm. "Don't take your hatred out on this Barry. He didn't abandon us, and he did just save your life."

"I'd prefer to be dead than have a debt to him," Wally spat, turning his back on Barry and his sister and leaving the room. Iris groaned as Joe sighed, but neither followed him.

"Kara remind me to drag Prime Barry here and show him what abandoning a city looks like," Barry said, looking over at Kara. "He yelled at me for moving to Kansas… I'll show him."

"Well, it would have to be a join operation between us and the Vibes but I think we can get him here," Kara joked with a smirk. "Although maybe he could help here," Kara moved closer to Barry as she mumbled: "The Wally on Karry lost his home, that Kara told me when I was over there… maybe Prime knows other speedsters or heroes without worlds?" Kara remembered when she was on Karry and a mention of not being able to contact Wally had been made. After the Cadmus mission, she had brought her counterpart aside and asked and the story was explained to her.

"You raise a point," Barry replied, an eyebrow raised.

"I wish our Barry had just moved to Kansas," Joe mumbled sadly none of the group having heard Kara and Barry little side conversation.

"Mr. Allen," Harry said. "Can you continue on why you are here?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Well, we need to set up a device that contains part of a net to trap this Tremor – a group of us have gone to certain worlds, including Kara and myself to here – to set up these devices," he removed the modified inter-earth communications device from his belt and placed it on a table. "And that's basically it. With your permission, we'll turn it on and then we can leave. Get out of your hair."

"Go ahead," Joe said shrugging, everyone else seeming to agree with this decision and caused Barry and Kara to glance at each other in confusion.

"You don't want to check it over first?" Kara asked with a raised eyebrow. When Prime Earth had come to their Earth with the original device, they wouldn't let them be activate until they had their Cisco check it over first, and even before then Kara had tried to x-ray vision it to see if it was safe. This world didn't know them. How could they trust them?

"Have you seen our world? What's the worst you can do to us?" Joe asked, giving the doppelgänger of his former foster son a sad look before turning to his daughter. "I've got to get to what's left of the precinct and see if I have any cops left."

"Dad, it's not important…" Iris started, but Joe stopped her.

"I'm Captain. I have a duty to my men," He put an arm around Iris. "I'll be fine." Joe gave Barry one more look. "It's actually nice to see you again. Even if you're not ours." Joe gave a nod before walking out.

"Don't take any of this personally," Jesse spoke up to Barry as the group broke up now, leaving the two world jumpers, Jesse, Caitlin. Harry, and Henry remaining in the cortex. "It's not you its…"

"Him," Barry said, nodding anyway. "So how did you and Wally become speedsters here? Don't tell me a super-suit thing too?"

"What? No!" Jesse said, confused and taking out a vial. "It's a version of Velocity. We call it Unlimited Velocity. Myself and Wally can use it with no ill side-effects, but…" Jesse paused. "Our bodies are getting used to it. It's running out faster and faster. It's possible sooner or later it won't work at all."

"It's also possible its changing them into real speedsters," Caitlin said, a little too hopefully, making everyone look at her. "Their bodies have slowly been mutating because of the UV. It's possible that mutation will lead to real powers." Jesse sighed at this, but didn't hold up hope that would happen. She strongly believed she and Wally would lose powers soon, and then there'd be only Kara protecting the city, and she was still too young for this.

"We thought when our Kara became Supergirl everything would be peachy, that our problems were fixed. She took out the Trio of Evil relatively easily, but… this monster…. You might want to turn on your device and go home." Jesse slumped onto a chair, looking defeated. "Before it destroys everything."

"How did the monster come to be?" Kara asked, glancing to her unconscious double.

"Not a clue." Jesse now stated. "One day Central City was safe, well, safe-ish after the Trio… and then this giant thing turned up. Maybe it's alien? It seems to affect our Kara."

"Your Kara's not fully matured," Kara Kent pointed out, as Jesse silently nodded to this. "She may be powerful, but even now, and against something that big…"

Barry looked around. He could see the look on everyone's faces. They had given up hope. It was devastating, and horrifying to see. "I'm just going to set this up…" Barry sighed, moving away and going to set up the device, noticing the article framed on the wall: Flash Missing, by Iris West. He gave it a momentary look before turning his attention to the device. It looked simple enough to set up.

Henry had followed him though, and spoke when Barry paused on the object. "Out of curiosity, do you and Millie get along better on your Earth?"

"Millie?" Barry looked to his alternative father, confused before remembering the girl from SuperEarth he had met yesterday. "Wait, SuperEarth Millie? The little sister I don't have?" Henry face fell at that. "Sorry, that was… I mean, she exists on her world, obviously, and I think they get along. She seems quite nice. Bubbly and confident."

"Millie thought I killed Nora," Henry explained. "It caused fights between her and Barry, and it led to them… well, never mind," Henry said shrugging. "Probably one of the reasons my Barry left. It's good to see your face again. It's been a long time since I have seen either of my kids. I have not seen Millie since before I was in jail. She was so little. Never came to visit. She never contacted us after I got out. I don't know where she is. Any chance your world needs a Henry Allen replacement? I would like to be with one of my children."

"Sorry, not my world," Barry said, not looking up. He couldn't face the sorrow in his father's voice, let alone his face. This Henry was trying to switch worlds. This world had gotten bad if Henry wanted to switch. Barry did know of a world where a Henry was desperately needed, though – Prime Earth – but he had a daughter here. If taking this Henry away caused more heartache… Henry nodded, moving off as Barry finished his work on the device.

Meanwhile Kara was still looking at the younger version of herself again, and was shocked when a little barely-six-year-old boy came running up. She recognized him immediately – she had raised that boy after all. It was Kal. "Kara?" Kal said jumping on the bed, but his Kara was still unconscious. Tears formed in his eyes. "Kara wake up… please. Kara. I need you." Tears formed in Kara Kent's eyes as Kal pleaded with his Kara to wake up. "Kara, I'm scared. Please."

"Kal…" Kara Kent started, but Caitlin spoke up almost at the same time.

"Kal?" Caitlin moved over to take him off the younger Kara's form. "You can't be on her. She needs time to heal." Kal cried into Caitlin, who Kara could tell had been hurt when Kal latched on. This Kal did not know how to control his strength.

"I need her," Kal said.

"She's going to be okay," Caitlin assured the boy hugging him.

"Stalker…" Kara choked, having had enough and turning to her Barry. She remembered all the times she had comforted her own Kal when he was scared, but her Kal never had such a real reason to be scared. Caitlin had said that monster hurt this Kara, she could see the injuries the teenager was healing from. Never had this much danger been around Kal-El, or even herself, before.

"I'm almost ready to turn it on and then we can go home," Barry said as he looked up to see Kara's upset expression. Henry had moved back off. "What is it?"

"We can't go," Kara said. "Not yet. Not while Kal is in danger."

"Kal? He's fine with Chloe over on the farm," Barry said, seeming confused as he hadn't heard or seen the other Kal enter.

"Not our Kal. This Kal," Kara pointed back to where the boy Kal still was now sitting on a chair next to his Kara, tears still in his eyes. Barry looked over, seeing the young boy, almost shocked. "My job is to protect Kal and I don't care which Kal it is. He is being protected. And that monster is a danger to him." Kara announced, but Barry seemed unsure. "Come on. One monster against The Flash and Lady Power? We've got this."

Barry sighed and then smiled. "Okay," He said nodding. "One monster. To protect Kal." Kara smiled and hugged Barry, kissing him as she did. Barry laughed, hugging Kara back and returning the kiss before turning to the group. Cisco had now returned with a boy, no older than two – his son Oscar. "So, what's the plan?" Barry moved between Caitlin and Cisco, almost making them jump.

"The plan?" Caitlin asked, confused. She had almost expected the two to be gone by now.

"To take down that monster," Barry said. "What's the plan?"

"The plan failed," Jesse commented. "You saved us from it."

"So…" Barry said. "New plan." Barry looked around at the group. "Come on, the Cisco and Caitlin I know would have something already up their sleeves by now. Our Harry would be right there making it better with Jesse besides them. Well, before she was in a coma, but that's another story. So, what's the plan?"

No-one seemed to have one, or Barry's enthusiasm as they all remained silent. "Well then, I guess we'll make it up as we go along," Kara said and she and Barry were in their outfits once more, and ran out of STAR – Jesse barely got the force field down for them in time.

"What are you doing?' Cisco said over the coms the system, still configured to their earpieces from when Barry had modified it.

"Saving your asses," Barry said, smiling up at Kara as they came upon the monster. This time he had the chance to look at it – it was beastly, with four humongous legs, an additional two arms and enormous flat head. "Lady Power, you're not strong enough to hurt it but maybe he's strong enough to hurt himself," Barry hinted.

"I like the way you think, Flash," Kara said, flying close to the monster and dodging one of its hands when she went at it. The monster screamed out when its own hand hit into it. Barry ran up a leg, dodging the other arm and the beast screamed out again as it hit itself. "This thing might be strong, but it's dumb." Kara then, dodging the arm, but it stopped before it hit itself. Clearly learning. "Okay, scratch that."

-Sliders-

Wally was in the make-shift gym, punching the stuffing out of an already badly-beaten punching bag. He did not want to see Barry and he certainly didn't want to work with this Barry. Or any Barry, come to think of it. He'd been burned by his stupid foster brother too many times.

"You picturing that as Barry's head again?" Iris's voice distracted Wally only minutely.

"Of course," Wally grunted.

"You can't be mean to him," Iris sighed. "He's not the one who left us. He did not leave his world."

"He's, here, isn't he?' Wally said, as though this Barry being on this world made him the same as the Barry who left.

"To protect his world and more. To protect his Cisco," Iris said, moving into the room and grabbing the bag, stopping Wally's tirade on it. "He's not intending to live here."

"He's with her," Wally said punching the bag again. "Did you see them? The smiles. The looks."

"Well, it seems those two are meant to be," Iris said forcibly. She had thought she was meant to be with this world's Barry before he had fallen in love with a girl so fast and he had left everything for her. She had never even got to tell him, but it was in the past now.

"He moved to Kansas to be with her. He abandoned his people too," Wally said continuing to punch the bag, figuring the only reason Barry would say he moved to Kansas was for her. "Left his city for her."

"There's a big difference between going to Kansas and going to another world. We do not know this Barry. Stop being a dick and just be nice until he is gone," Iris actually demanded of her brother now.

"I'm not…" Wally started, wiping sweat from his face as he looked to his sister punching one hand on the bag. That was when they heard something from the Cortex and yelling for them. "What's going on? He's not left yet, has he?"

"I think he and Kara are helping with the monster," Iris shrugged from what she heard.

"Without Jesse and me?" Wally groaned. "As usual, not bothering to…"

"Wally!" Iris snapped, turning from him to head back into the cortex. She sensed him moving behind her though, following her to the cortex.

"Kara and Barry are doing us a favor," Harry called the moment Iris and Wally entered the room.

"They are good," Caitlin said. Cisco had gotten into the remaining security cameras still in the city and patched it through to the Labs – it was enough to see the battle, to see the two were keeping up with the monster, even if the monster had learnt their trick of harming itself.

"They are going to need some help soon," Harry said coyly, moving his wheelchair over to Caitlin and Cisco, a glint in his eye. "Now, ideas?"

Caitlin and Cisco looked at one another as Barry cheered on the coms. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall," Barry's voice was heard over the com as they had gotten the monster to fall over. Wally rolled his eyes but smirked despite himself as the monster got up fast with anger. "You'd think something that big would get up slower." Kara's voice was added to the fight.

"Empire Strikes Back," Cisco said, suddenly having been inspired by Barry's random comments on the coms. "We made that extra-strong but light rope."

"Get at the legs," Caitlin said, having seen the movie as well.

Jesse and Wally looked at one another, took out another vial of Ultimate Velocity together and injected themselves. They went to grab a couple of the special ropes Harry had invented before running to where Lady Power and The Flash were still fighting the monster. "Come on!" Jesse said.

"I always wanted to be a Jedi," Wally stated, running around the monster before Jesse was even ready.

"Wally, the rope!" Jesse shouted as the other speedster paused, realizing he had just been dragging the thing around the creature without actually tying it off.

"My b–" Wally started as the nearest leg kicked out at him, causing him to go flying into wreckage nearby.

"Wally!" Jesse yelled, expecting Wally to come back out almost instantly, but he didn't. She was about to move over to the wreckage, obscuring her friend from view, but Barry appeared by her side, not having noticed Wally go flying.

"Empire Strikes Back?" Barry asked, and Jesse nodded, keeping her mind on the task at hand. Barry grabbed the rope Wally had dropped and he and Jesse, together managed to get the legs tied, causing the monster to fall. "Timber!" Barry called loudly, clearly having fun with this as the monster toppled over, the ground quaking at the fall. There was a huge smile on his face as he laughed.

The monster was down, but it wasn't out. Using its two remaining limbs, the thing tried to get up using its arms but was having difficulty with its legs tied. "Supergirl?" Jesse said, tossing the extra rope at Kara who caught it.

"Lady Power!" Kara corrected at the use of the other name as she used the rope to tie the monster's arms behind its back.

"You okay?" Barry asked Kara, seeing some blood on her and wiping it away

"Got a few hits," Kara said brushing it off.

"What's the plan here?" She directed this at Jesse as she pointed over at the monster. "I'm not carrying that."

"Not a clue," Jesse smiled, but then glanced to where Wally had been tossed, moving around the duo to find her teammate.

"What's wrong with…?" Kara started, but she and Barry had followed Jesse to the remains of an old skyscraper, long-since demolished, to find Wally bloodied, a thick pipe sticking through his chest, the ghost of a grin still on his face.

"He's dead," Barry muttered as Jesse was already on her knees beside her former teammate, crying over Wally.

"We… we can't leave him here." Jesse muttered, looking up at Barry and Kara now, her face watery, her eyes puffy.

"I got him," Kara said, pully Wally off the pipe and flying into the air.

"What about that?" Barry asked Jesse hollowly, pointing at the creature who was still struggling against it's bonds. Kara had done the city a favor and tied up its mouth too, so it couldn't cry out.

"What's left of ARGUS is coming to get it," Caitlin stated over the coms, her voice lacking in emotions.

"Couldn't they have handled this from the off?" Barry asked, as Jesse sped off back to the labs, after Kara.

"They're a skeletal staff now. They'll cordon off the area and probably kill the thing," Caitlin stated, non-committal as a helicopter could be heard coming from a distance. Barry waited though, watching as a few trucks came by. Skeletal staff or not, there were enough to start closing the area off, blocking the monster from sight and Barry sighed before turning back to STAR. He couldn't un-see what had happened here. This world needed help, Kara was right.

Kara had put Wally down on a bed. Caitlin had already covered him with a sheet, he having long gone, and wanting to save Kal from the sight of death. Joe, who had returned to the lab, and Iris were inconsolable as Barry watched his foster family, not knowing how to help them. He didn't feel right turning on the device and leaving, or saying anything to help. Kara seemed to silently agree, so they sat there and watched as the team both celebrated a victory and commiserated a fallen team member, and family member.

"I didn't like this version of Wally," Barry finally spoke, bringing his Kara's attention back from the Kal who was now snoozing on the chair next to his Kara, "but he didn't deserve that."

"We should have been more vigilant," Kara stated. The two hadn't even realized Wally and Jesse had come to help them. "Idiots. Wally, Jesse. Super suits. A version of velocity. What's wrong with them? This world needs help but they are definitely on a path of getting themselves killed. They need real heroes with real powers."

"Yes, they do," Barry agreed with his girlfriend. "This team, this city. Like you said."

"This city needs heroes. Permanent heroes," Kara nodded. "We need to bring this up to Vibe. The real one not Junior." Barry tried not to laugh at the joke.

"Don't you two have a device to turn on?" Cisco drew their attention back. Wally's body had been taken down to the morgue and Joe and Iris had left to start making plans to bury him. Jesse had vanished too. Now it was just Caitlin, Cisco, Henry, and Harry in the cortex, along with the two from Mutant Earth and the Kara and Kal in the medical bay.

"We didn't want to… well you were…" Barry started, not knowing how to say the words he wanted.

"The city is mourning Kid Flash," Caitlin said, pointing at the TV. A news reporter was on and the news of Kid Flash's death had gotten out. "But this world is used to their heroes dying. Star lost their Canary, Speedy and Spartan not long ago. Vixen was killed in Detroit a few years back. Batman's long gone. You should go before you're affected. This world is…"

"Dark," Kara commented, nodding.

"Not a bad word for it," Caitlin agreed.

"The world is hoping the Flash is back," Henry said, hopefully himself. "They saw you two fighting. They recognized you…" Eyes were on Barry.

"I have a world to protect," Barry said quickly and saw the long faces. "But we will have a talk with the other worlds on our system and those we're adding now. You can call us though, any earth through the device if you ever need help."

"Please. Don't do us any favors," Cisco mumbled sadly, holding onto his son. "We didn't really expect you to stay. If you did, you would be abandoning your world."

"But things were better with you here," Caitlin said sighing. "If only for five minutes. It's not just losing The Flash that destroyed this world, Barry brought hope. Just talking to him and you… well, it motivated people. He also brought us together. Team Arrow hasn't even talked to us since Barry left."

"There's not really much else I can…" Barry tried.

"We know," Caitlin said, and then surprised Barry by hugging him. "It was good to see you again though."

Meanwhile, Kara had seen her younger self wake up and moved over to her. The younger Kara blinked up at her older self, confused.

" **Do you understand me?"**  Kara Kent asked, switching to her native tongue and the young Kara nodded. " **This city is not safe for your Kal. Take him and find someplace you can hide until he is older. Until you are both safe."**

 **"But the city, the world…"** Young Kara started.

 **"How old are you?"**  Kara Kent interrupted.

 **"Eighteen,"**  Young Kara replied, confused.

 **"And how old is Kal?"**  she glanced to the still sleeping boy.

" **Six,"**  Young Kara sighed.

 **"You were tasked by your mother to protect him, were you not?"**  Kara Kent reasoned.

 **"And Aunt Lara,"**  Young Kara's face fell.  **"But I have powers and this world needs help. The Flash is gone and Kid Flash… there's only Jesse Quick now. I can't abandon them."**

 **"You can't abandon Kal should you die like Kid Flash!"**  Kara Kent stated, angered by this statement, even if she could see the young Kara's reasoning.

 **"You're a hero. Are you protecting Kal or is he already grown up like on the other world Barry went to?"**  Young Kara asked, holding her own and having been let in on Superman by Jesse before.

 **"My Kal is a teenager, a few years younger than you are now. I protect what I can when I choose to, but Kal is my number one priority – he always has been and always will be,"** Kara Kent stated.

 **"I won't leave him,"**  Young Kara replied firmly.

 **"You can't be sure of that,"**  Kara Kent sighed.

 **"You can't be sure of anything now,"**  Young Kara moaned. Even she was a little defeated, like the rest of the team.

 **"Your job is to protect Kal. Do your job,"**  Kara Kent stated, annoyed that this Kara wasn't putting Kal first.

" **Where would I go? What would I do?"**  Young Kara reasoned now.

" **Smallville. It's a town in Kansas. Go there. Find a job. Protect Kal, and when he's old enough to handle himself, to protect himself, come back and be a hero then. Protect your cousin first."**  As Kara said this, she realized something… Her Kal was old enough to start protecting himself. Just because this Kara needed to hold on a little tighter, protect him a bit more, it didn't mean Kara Kent still had to. Kara might need to let go a little. Just a little, though. She wouldn't let him go out and be a real hero, not yet and not in that ridiculous outfit Chloe had made him, but maybe letting him accompany her on small things would be fine. Let him get experience to eventually become the hero he will become. He was destined to it, it seemed.

"Kara?" Kal had woken up and was looking between the two women. "Karas?" He smiled looking up to the older one.

"Hi Kal," Kara Kent smiled as her younger self swung on the bed to sit on the side. Kal gave the older Kara a hopeful grin before moving over to the younger one, sitting beside her on the bed. The younger Kara putting an arm around him and looking at him in clear deep thought.

As Kara Kent moved off, she wondered whether this Kara would listen to those words, would leave the hero game for Kal. It stood to reason.

"Kryptonese is a beautiful language," Caitlin sighed, having moved next to the older Kara.

"Thank you," Kara Kent smiled weakly.

"What did you tell her?" Caitlin asked, not unkindly.

"To protect Kal. He can't see her go through this," Kara Kent stated.

"A wise decision," Caitlin nodded. Kara Kent looked to her, momentarily confused before realizing.

"You don't want her to stay?" Kara asked.

"I want them both to be safe, just like you, but Kara there sees how much help she can be to the team, to the world. I just hope she doesn't get herself seriously harmed before she realizes Kal needs to come first." Caitlin sighed. "When she came here I welcomed her to the team for the Trio of Evil, but now she's more than a super powered alien. Her and Kal are so much more. She's like a little sister. I want them protective."

"Keep an eye on them both?" Kara asked after hearing this.

"I always do." Caitlin nodded.

"Kara?" Barry called to his Kara. "Time to go." Kara went to where Barry was, nodding.

"We'll be seeing you," Kara said.

"Might want to stand back a bit." Barry turned on the device and instantly a portal opened by it. The two took one last look at this version of Team Flash before they hopped through it, back to their home.


	4. Earth 10: SuperFlash Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alien Earth Kara, Mon, and Streaky come to an Earth celebrating their favorite super couple in Flash and Supergirl, but when things go wrong the two volunteer their help.

Kara, Streaky, and Mon appeared out of the portal in a very familiar city. "Well this place feels natural," Kara said, taking in the city, "but there's something different…" Kara looked around at the city, really seeing it to find some things looked different. Possibly the buildings or… technology. There was more technology around. More advanced. TVs were on buildings where they weren't on their home Earth, and streetlamps that look like they couldn't support themselves. "SuperFlash day." Kara now mumbled, seeing signs declaring this everywhere.

"2023," Mon added pointing at a date flashing on one of the building's giant TVs.

"Time to get out of sight," Kara said, realizing the city didn't need to get confused on having two Supergirl. She was in her Supergirl outfit and Mon was in his red Superman-like outfit – they did not need people's attention on them now. Luckily no one seemed to be around. She flew up to the top of a building with her cat and Mon jumped up to join her.

They couldn't find anyone looking on top of the building they were on, the pair looking to one another in worry before Streaky flew off Kara's shoulder and flew onward. "Streaky!" Kara called, following her with Mon leaping from building to building until they reached a building off from the park. Streaky had found where everyone was. The people of National City lingered around what looked like a stage in the park.

In a moment, there was a streak lightning among the people and then everyone had a bag in their hands, and on the stage was the familiar sight of a man in a red speedster outfit. "I thought you'd all like some popcorn," the man called out with a smile, waving at the cheering people.

"Show off," another familiar voice said and attention was brought to the floating form of Kara. She looked identical to the alien Earth Kara, even in the same outfit with only the skirt being a little longer. She also looked slightly older than Alien Kara.

"Isn't that what SuperFlash day is for?" the Flash said as Kara landed next to him and they kissed, the crowd cheering 'SuperFlash' in joyous union.

"Well that is definitely Barry," Alien Kara said with a smile as she watched the pair, not noticing the look on Mon's face. "Seems the whole city is celebrating them." Everyone seemed to be celebrating their heroes. Not one person in the crowd wasn't wearing a shirt with one of the symbols on – some even had Kara's symbol and the lightning bolt through it.

"Yeah seems like it," Mon mumbled in annoyance, watching as the celebration continue with the two as Cat Grant came upon the stage, setting up the start of an interview in what seemed to be regular to the crowd. "Do we really need their help? I mean we could just turn on the device." Mon added thoughtfully.

"It needs to be set up in a safe place," Alien Kara turned to Mon. "It also needs power. I think. We need them to agree to it and…" Kara stopped as Streaky flew off her shoulders and down to the stage. "Streaky!" Kara yelled for the second time, not even thinking before she flew down.

"Stupid cat," Mon mumbled, taking his position to watch the show. "You know he was right. Wish I did have popcorn."

On the stage this Earth's Kara, Barry and Cat nearly jumped when the orange cat joined them. "Um… What?" This Earth Kara said, turning to Barry, but before he could even say anything they were shocked when a younger version of Kara joined them on the stage.

"Supercat!" the younger Kara demanded. "Get here, now!" Alien Kara moved to get the cat but the cat flew around the older Kara in tease. "Not funny." Alien Kara complained but the cat kept moving away from her, now seeming to have fun head-butting the older Kara and Barry.

Finally, the Kara of this Earth grabbed the cat from the air, getting a loud meow at that and nearly a scratch. "I think this is yours," the older Kara said, holding out the cat to the younger Supergirl who took the cat into her arms. The cat struggled, trying to escape, but Alien Kara was not letting her go.

"Thank you," Alien Kara said ignoring her cats' complaint. It seemed that the cat had been having fun, and had been interested in the other version of her. "This might seem odd, but well… there's this thing… the multi…" Alien Kara began as Cat Grant took to reassuring the gathered crowd.

"We know," Barry said dismissively, holding out a hand to stop the clearly nervous girl and almost laughing at the look on her face. "Why are you here?"

"It's a long story, but the three of us came here…" Alien Kara started.

"Three?" This Earth's Kara interrupted, looking at Barry and then back at Alien Kara. "There's two of you…. If you count the cat." Streaky meowed, indicating she was counted in.

"What?" Alien Kara said, momentarily confused as she looked around and noticing Mon was not with her. "Valor?" Kara yelled up in the direction she came from. "Get down here!"

"No need to yell," Mon said, jumping off the building and down onto the stage. "I can hear you." Mon took a place besides his Kara. "I just wasn't going to chase around your demonic cat for the millionth time," Streaky hissed at Mon on that. "Yeah you heard me." Mon made a face at the cat.

"Oh, don't be childish," Alien Kara said, and Mon sighed before giving the older couple a look, his eyes lingering on Barry before suddenly pulling his Kara closer to him and kissed her.

The gathered crowd, still a bit confused at the two Supergirls even with Cat Grant to calm them, did not like someone who looked like their hero kissing someone who wasn't the Flash and started booing. Popcorn was thrown at the new couple, most aimed at Mon, who ignored it, smiling into the kiss.

"Maybe we should get out of here," Alien Kara suggested when Mon pulled away from her.

"Yeah good idea," this Earth's Kara said. "Follow us." The older Kara flew up into the air followed by her younger counterpart and Streaky. Barry ran and Mon went to follow him on the ground. Alien Kara just caught Cat addressing the audience again before the event was muted by distance.

-Superflash-

Barry and Kara had lead the three to their house on the other end of the city where they arrived, Mon running in last. "Your all very fast," Mon said, wondering how he could make himself faster before looking around the small house. He recognized this Earth's Eliza Danvers but there was a young boy too, who had run into the older Kara's arms at their arrival, and a small baby whom Eliza was still holding. These must be this Earth's Kara and Barry's kids.

"Why didn't you fly?' Barry countered to Mon, confused.

"I can't," Mon said.

"This is Mon El. He's not Kryptonian," Alien Kara said, seeing the confused faces and realizing that they had assumed Mon was Kryptonian like her. "He's from Daxam actually, but he's fine! He's not… Well…" Alien Kara's eyes were on her counterpart, remembering how she had first reacted upon learning what Mon was. "I mean he's… well… please don't just…" she fumbled her words, not knowing what to say.

"What's wrong?" Older Kara asked, not understanding why the younger her seemed lost for words.

"She's trying to tell you not to be mean to me because I'm from Daxam," Mon said, far more bluntly than his Kara had been trying to be.

"Why would I care if you're from Daxam?" the older Kara said, raising an eyebrow. "I have no problem with Daxam. Wish some lived here." Mon and Alien Kara looked at each other, shocked. "I mean Daxam was Krypton's biggest ally, after all. Strongest alliance in the galaxy before Krypton blew. Queen Rhea was a driving force in keeping the alliance alive, right until the end."

"That's new," Alien Kara mumbled before turning to Mon. "Did you really think kissing me on a stage during SuperFlash day was a good idea?"

"You're my girlfriend. I can kiss you," Mon mumbled, ignoring the references to his alternative home and family, and alien Kara raised an eyebrow.

"What's your deal though?" Alien Kara asked, knowing something was up with her boyfriend as the others watched in silence, letting the pair work through their issue.

Mon bit in his lip and then sighed, glancing to Barry once more. "Fine. It's just that you're always with him," Mon now pointed at Barry, who raised his hands in defense. "Every single version of you from another world is with him."

"Your jealous of Barry," Alien Kara sighed, and started laughing. "But Mon… there's no Barry on our Earth. He was never born." Alien Kara couldn't help but continue to laugh at the face Mon made.

"We have that clone of him. Kid Flash," Mon said the name with an angry hiss.

"Malcolm?" Alien Kara actually had to make a face at this, her laughter silenced. "He's barely Barry and he actually tries not to be Barry and besides, he doesn't go by Kid Flash anymore." Mon made another face. "Besides, I love you." Alien Kara went in close to Mon and kissed him on the cheek. "And now I think we left my counterpart and her family waiting long enough. Where's Streaky?" Alien Kara finally noticed her cat was gone, not seeking her attention, and looked around to find Kara and Barry's son playing with Streaky. The cat seemed to love the boy and was getting a tummy rub.

"Damien," Older Kara said warningly. "Sorry…"

"It's fine," Alien Kara said, smiling at the boy.

"So, I am guessing these two are not from your world?" Eliza addressed Barry, finally saying something and plucking a key out of midair that seemed to have been floating toward the girl now in Barry's arms.

"Your world?" Alien Kara said, catching on, shocked. "This is not your world?"

"Not the one I was born on. I moved here. Long story," Barry dismissed.

At that moment, footfall announced another person coming down the stairs and Kara saw the familiar face of Alex. She was a bit older, her hair was now longer but not too long and she seemed distracted. "Allen," she said stopping at the bottom steps, "in your next video game put a character in that looks like Max so I can kill him." Alex didn't even notice the double of her sister and stranger. "Ugh…. I cannot believe I married that man. Four years of my life wasted on a man who did not want kids and now I have to start all over. Find a new guy. How did you let me marry him?" Alex turned to her Kara at this still seeming to not notice the others.

"I did try to stop you," the older Kara defended herself, "and look at the bright side. He never had you sign a prenup."

Alex gave a small smirk. "Oh, his lawyers are being a pain in the ass, but it looks like I am getting half of everything."

"You married Maxwell Lord here," Alien Kara, making a face. She couldn't even picture her sister with a guy now, but it seems this Alex was straight.

Alex finally looked around at the voice and saw the two world hoppers. "What's with the mini me?" She asked.

"Another world," the older Kara said, looking over to her younger self again. "She must have got out of the Phantom Zone after me."

"Actually, our world is six years behind you," Alien Kara corrected, interrupting her older counterpart. "It's strange, but true."

"And we still haven't found out how you got here or why you're here." This world's Kara added.

"Well we and several other worlds are actually connected in an interdimensional system. We can get back and forth through use of Cisco, who can open portals. There's this other meta named Echo who asked us for help to make a net to trap another meta human named Tremor, who wants to cause complete chaos in the multiverse and kill all Ciscos, so we have to activate these devices." Alien Kara nudged Mon at that, who took out the device. "When activated on these new worlds it creates this net to trap Tremor, and expands our system."

The group was silent at this explanation, Alex taking the device from Mon when Alien Kara had finished. "I can get it looked at," Alex said, hearing laughing and turning to see Damien playing with Streaky. "I'm guessing the cat is theirs?"

"Mine," Alien Kara confirmed.

"Mommy, I want a kitty," Damien said, picking up Streaky and giving his mother big, sad eyes.

"We can't get a cat," older Kara told her son simply. "A normal cat wouldn't survive in this house with your sister. Super strength and telekinesis… I'd feel sorry for the pet." Damien however, continued to look sad. "Maybe when Hazel's older and knows how to use her powers better…"

"Or maybe a Kryptonian one will fall out of the sky for you too," Alien Kara added, and at that Streaky broke free from Damien and flew back to her mistress. Damien cried out sadly.

"So, how do we… tell which Kara we're talking to?" Eliza asked.

"When Kara Wells visits, we use our different last names," Alien Kara pointed out thoughtfully. "I'm still Danvers. You're Allen, I guess?" Kara Allen nodded.

"It works," Alex said. "So, Kara Danvers we'll get this to the DEO and see about turning it on."

"We're stuck here until you do," Mon added.

"Understood," Alex said. At that moment, her phone binged. Alex looked at the message and her face steeled. "Oh… We need to get to the DEO now." Alex turned to her Kara and Barry.

"Eliza, you mind babysitting?" Kara Allen asked as Barry handed Hazel back to his mother-in-law.

"We're coming too," Kara Danvers said, and got a nod from her counterpart and the group was out.

-Sliders-

"What's with the extra Kara and the new guy?" A slightly older Winn asked when the group arrived at the DEO.

"They're from another world," Barry said.

"Oh, so like you," Winn said with a smile as Alex put the device she took from Mon down on the table.

"Get someone on looking into that," Alex said.

"Yes Director," Winn nodded.

"Director?" Kara Danvers asked as Mon looked around. The DEO on this world had also moved to a location in National City, but it was different from the one on their Earth. A different building in a different location within the city, and there was definitely more advanced technology installed in the computers and around the building. The world did have six years on them in the technology department. "You're the Director? What about J'onn?"

"He left," Alex said. "Turned out there were some Green Martians alive. They and some White Martians made an alliance and J'onn went with them to a new planet. Now what do we have?"

"Break out in meta human containment of the National City jail," Winn said as Kara took in this information on the Martians with a glance to Mon.

"You have meta humans?" Mon asked. Their Earth didn't have many meta humans, the focus being more on aliens. Livewire and Silver Banshee were the only evil metas he could think of, off the top of his head. Of course, there was Jay Garrick and Malcolm hanging around as well.

"Not many, only National City and Metropolis jails are equipped to handle them," Kara Allen answered. "Who escaped?"

"First up we have Bette Sans Souci otherwise known as Plastique," Winn said, using his tablet to have the screen show a picture of a red headed woman on the larger screen. Barry moaned as he leaned against the control pad.

"Do you have to call her Plastique? She's nothing like the one of my world," Barry complained as he looked at the picture.

"Care to fill us in?" Kara Danvers asked.

"On my world, she was a meta human created by the Particle Accelerator. She was the first good meta we met besides me. She died and her body turned into a bomb. On this world though there was no Particle Accelerator. She was created through a military experimentation. She broke free of them and started attacking all military bases, even police force. This was right after I moved here. I tried to talk her down but in the end… well we had to lock her up."

"What's her power?" Kara Danvers asked.

"She can literally turn anything into a bomb," Winn said, making Kara Danvers raise an eyebrow. "So, next up." Winn changed the picture to a young man whose skin appeared to be pure white. His hair was also white. He almost looked albino. "Cameron Mahkent also known as Icicle Junior."

"Junior?" Mon said, picking this up. "You have more than one ice villain?" It was not hard to guess this metas powers. The name and the looks said it all.

"Sort of. His father used an ice gun and was taken down by Clark a long time ago," Kara Allen said. "But something about the gun effected his genes, passing on actual ice powers to his son. He's a bit of a… chaos maker. He likes tormenting people. Stealing, killing, all for fun. Barry and I took him out a few years ago. Not long after Damien was born."

"Next up," Winn said when Kara Allen was done explaining. "You're not going to like this." Winn eyes were on Barry as he said it and a picture of a man in a speedster's outfit appeared on the screen. It was a red and yellow outfit, with some type of helmet and goggles. "Johnny Quick."

Kara Danvers saw the look that came over Barry's face. "Speedster," Alex was the one to answer this time as Kara Allen put an arm around Barry. "On this world Barry, the Barry of this world I mean, was killed as a kid and his father arrested for it. When Barry moved here, he looked for the one who killed his counterpart to get his father free. He was expecting to find the same Reverse-Flash of his world, only we found him."

"We managed to trick him into confessing to his crime on tape," Kara Allen continued for her sister. "But we know nothing else. Not why he killed Barry, where he came from, or how he got his powers. Not even his real name. He went into jail as John Doe but Cat Grant didn't like calling her villain that so John became Johnny and Johnny Quick came to be."

"He's going back to jail," Barry said determinedly. "The speedster tracker, Winn. You made it with me to track speedsters."

"Usually a waste of money since you're the only one, but it's finally paying off," Winn said, and the screen changed to a map of the local area, a red dot speeding off the map. "Looks like he's heading for Central." Barry mask was up and he was gone. "I guess I better give him directions…"

"Who's the fourth?" Kara Allen asked and Winn switched the image to someone everyone knew.

"Livewire," both Karas and Mon said at the same time.

"I see this one needs no explanation," Alex said. "Okay, we need to track the others."

"Not hard," Winn said, handing over his tablet to Agent Vasquez as he was giving Barry directions at the same time.

"Livewire and Icicle Junior are making it easy," Vasquez said, putting up two news segments. One was covering a bridge where ice was forming, causing devastation to the cars on it and Icicle Junior was simply laughing. The other was CatCo, where Livewire was on top of the roof with Cat Grant yelling for Supergirl to 'come or she would fry her Kitty-Cat'.

"Must have come for Cat during the celebration," Alex muttered, knowing Cat helmed the annual SuperFlash celebration.

"Leslie never changes," Kara Allen moaned. "I'll go save Cat."

"I've got the bridge," Mon said, making everyone look at him in surprise. "I've been wanting to take on an ice villain since that Disney movie with the ice villain queen."

"Elsa was not a villain," Kara Allen said, confused.

"Oh, different worlds, different plots in movies," Kara Danvers dismissed, used to these differences by now. "We have an inter-Earth Netflix set up. Once we have the device active, I think you'll have access to everything. I know it includes the phone line."

"What do you think?" Kara Allen turned to her sister. "I say we let him."

"We have extra heroes," Alex said, shrugging. "Let's use them."

"Yes!" Mon said, seeming excited by this prospect.

"Wait, I've got something that can help," Winn said as Kara Allen was out the door to get Livewire. Winn took out two things tossing them to Mon who easily caught them. One was long and thin, had strings to attached to either end for arm so he attached it and then a round shield with a blue circle in the middle appeared from the thing. Mon push a button on the other device, a long pole, and a fire appeared out the end. Mon pushed the button again to get rid of the fire. "Ice is weak to fire. The shield has extra reinforced and should rebound ice right back to Junior." Winn explained.

"Nice," Mon said with a smile, before running out.

Kara Danvers pet her cat. No-one was going after Plastique yet. "Maybe I should go help…" Before Kara Danvers could finish her sentence, there was an explosion outside.

"What was that?" Alex demanded.

"Plastique," Vasquez said with a sigh. "She's attacking us." She pulled up security footage of outside, and DEO guards were pointing guns and yelling, only to have to dodge at the next explosion sent out by Bette.

"We've got that," Kara Danvers said, and Streaky meowed and the two left.

"Send teams to CatCo and the bridge, but keep a distance. Only interfere if it looks like the heroes are about to fail. You know how they are when we get in their way," Alex instructed, and agents ran off to follow her orders.

-Sliders-

Barry had run all the way to Central City, following Winn's directions to the other speedster. Finally, he saw the trail and Barry went and punched the other speedster. Johnny Quick didn't let the punch keep him down as she turned to look at the Flash. "We meet again," Johnny said, looking the speedster up and down as they continued to run. "No little Kryptonian this time. I bet the other three I released on my way out is keeping her busy."

"Should have known it was all you," Barry said. "Who are you?"

"Johnny Quick," the speedster said simply, running. Anyone slower than Barry would have not even seen him, but Barry kept up as they ended up at another place in the city. "I actually like the name, you know." The man smirked at this. "But you, Flash. You shouldn't exist here. I made sure of that."

"Well, you didn't do a good enough job," Barry said starting to understand what was going on here. "You're from a different Earth?"

"One that was many years ahead of this one," Johnny said. "And you were the constant thorn in my side, but then I accidentally ended up here to find a world where the Flash was just a kid. I killed you! Kid Flash too. Didn't know that one, did you?" Johnny went to attack Barry while he had him distracted, but Barry managed to dodge. "Didn't need to get Jesse Quick. Her father was never even born. Of course, there were the Supers, but staying in Central, keeping low, kept them off my trail. That was until you showed up."

"Well you're not the only speedster who found this world a suitable home," Barry said, going to punch the other speedster.

"Seems I did not take that into account," Johnny Quick said and the two speedsters continued running through the city, attacking each other but neither getting an advantage.

….

Mon ran onto the bridge, shield on his left arm and weapon waiting in his other. "Now who's this?" Icicle Junior said from his spot, on top of a car that was covered in ice. Icicle Junior jumped down, facing Mon. "A new hero? A superboy?"

"It's Valor," Mon said.

"Valor?" Icicle Junior laughed. "How stupid! Should consider changing. Superboy has a nicer ring to it." Icicle Junior moved his hand and an ice ball appeared in it which he threw at Mon. Mon held up the shield and the ice hit it, rebounding off in an odd direction. "Although Superman wouldn't need a shield…. maybe Valor is appropriate for you after all."

Icicle Junior laughed as he sent a burst of ice right at Mon. Mon held up the shield, running towards the man and hitting him with the shield. He was about to use the heat weapon but Icicle Junior sent ice right at his leg, causing Mon to fall. Icicle Junior sent an ice ball at Mon while he was on the ground and Mon held up the shield, letting it rebound directly at Icicle Junior. He then swiped at the ice metas legs, causing Icicle Junior to trip and Mon got up.

Icicle Junior, angered, iced the whole bridge, making it impossible for Mon to stay upright as he got up. "Maybe you will be fun," Icicle Junior cackled.

…

Kara Allen had flown right to the CatCo building where Livewire was with Cat. "Took you long enough," Livewire groaned, a bolt of lightning in her hand. Cat looked suspiciously bored.

"Isn't this getting old Leslie?" Kara said, rolling her eyes. "You escape, you attack me or Cat – sometimes you're out for a while, but I always send you back. Your obsessive need for revenge is always your downfall."

"Not this time," Leslie said, tossing the lightning at Kara, right in the chest, but Kara rolled her eyes, unaffected.

"Going to need to do a little better than that, Leslie." Kara saw Livewire was surprised. Livewire's electricity was usually strong enough to hurt Kara, after all. "We added some upgrades to my suit after last time. To protect against your lightning." Kara explained.

"I've still got your Cat," Livewire commented. Cat Grant had been quiet until that moment as though she was waiting. She was used to this. Cat had long since been let in on Kara's secret identity a long time ago, and had complete faith in her former assistant and current head of events management. Livewire had a bolt of lightning in her hand again, but Kara acted fast, breaking off some bricks from the building and throwing them at Leslie. The hit was just enough to throw Leslie off balance and enough to let Cat elbow her, breaking her free.

"No need to tell me," Cat said quickly seeing Kara about to shout something. "Run. Got it." Cat was already at the door to the roof and was heading down the stairs.

"Guess it's just us girls," Leslie said, electricity in her hands and hit Kara in her hand where her outfit wasn't. Kara shook the hand; it had hurt her. "Your upgrades don't protect the part of your skin not in that suit." Leslie's hands sparked up. "Bet I can get past those protections." Leslie threw a giant bolt of lightning at Kara, pushing her back, but Kara held her ground, feeling a sting. Yes, Leslie could get past those upgrades if she tried.

She lit up her eyes though and shot a heat vision at Leslie, which made the woman depower the lightning in her hand. "Just us girls," Kara repeated, eyes still lit up as she went in to stop Livewire.

…

Kara Danvers and Streaky were outside – the moment they had left Streaky had flown up as Kara had instructed her to, no-one expecting a super pet. "Hey Plastique!" Kara Danvers called, moving near the red head.

"Supergirl," Bette said, clearly thinking this Kara was this world's own Kara. "You do something? You look different." Kara Danvers smiled. Plastique could see the age difference between Allen and Danvers, but not knowing there were two, couldn't tell this was the difference.

"This is over," Kara said, noticing DEO agents moving around, keeping cover with guns.

"You don't have your Flash this time," Bette said. "I think I can take you." At that moment Streaky came shooting down, striking the meta with her own heat vision.

"I do have my cat," Kara said with a smirk using her own freeze breath on the meta who ducked and threw a random piece of garbage at Kara which exploded. "Can make anything a bomb…" Kara mumbled, shaking off the hit as she looked up to see Streaky giving Bette some problems. "Good girl."

Kara found and picked up a discarded rope from the floor. A person who can make a bomb from touch would be a danger. She had to get this meta tied up. If she couldn't touch anything, she couldn't make a bomb.

….

Inside the DEO Alex was getting updates. "This isn't working. Four heroes, four villains all in different locations," Alex said next to Winn.

"We could send the teams at CatCo and the bridge in to help the other two. Send a few out here," Vasquez suggested.

Alex seemed to think about it. "No, not now. Have our people get the citizens out of harm's way," Alex said. "It's our first priority. Protecting innocents," Alex then had a thought. "But maybe we can give the heroes a little help. Icicle Junior's' powers are the perfect weapon against a speedster."

"What, you want to ask him to help us?" Winn said with a laugh.

"No. I want to trick him," Alex said. "The bridge the two are fighting on. The river below it runs right to Central. It would be a few minutes with currents."

"A meet up," Winn said, realizing.

"Does that world hopper have a com?" Alex asked.

"Both of them are wearing coms but I managed hack into them ages ago," Winn said. "You can talk to him."

"World-hopper-man…. What are you called?' Alex asked.

"Valor," Mon said, clearly distracted.

"Okay Valor, I need you to push him into the river," Alex told Mon.

"You want me to push an ice villain into the river? He can freeze it," Mon said.

"He'll be stuck in the ice too if he does," Alex said. "This is not a request, it's an order. Do it." Alex turned to Winn. "Direct Barry and Valor for a meet up."

"Yes ma'am," Winn said, doing a salute as he went back to his job.

…

Mon sighed. "Cap the fire stick if you don't want it to burn out during your swim," Winn's voice said, and Mon pushed the button on the pole, getting rid of the fire he had been using in the fight and putting it away awkwardly in his belt.

Icicle Junior laughed as Mon ran right at him and grabbed him in a bear hug. "We're going down," Mon said, bending his knees and taking a large jump into the air. Icicle Junior screamed as they went down and hit the water.

"What the hell?!" Icicle Junior said as he pushed at Mon in the water.

Mon punched back. "I wouldn't use your powers in the water, if I were you," Mon said with a smirk as Icicle screamed.

The two struggled for what seemed like a long while. Mon, not used to swimming, held his own until he heard Winn tell him to get onto the dry land.

Mon spluttered, went under the water and under Icicle Junior, grabbed his legs and threw him up, the pair landing on the river bank in another city. "You are dead!" Icicle Junior said as then there was a flash and Flash was there along with Johnny Quick.

Icicle Junior took no notice as he shot a long blast of ice at Mon. "This way!" Barry said and Mon understood, holding his shield at an angle. The icicle hit the shield and rebounded right at Johnny Quick, who had not been expected it distracted by Barry. Cold works well against speedster and even part of his costume seemed to be iced over. Icicle Junior had really outdone himself with those shots.

"Switch," Mon said, taking out the fire torch and throwing it at Barry who caught it and Mon ran at Johnny, punching him right in the shocked man's face, knocking him out.

Barry turned on the fire and ran right at Icicle Junior too fast for his ice, and used the fire right on him. Icicle Junior let out a large cold burst, knocking Barry away. Barry stood up, Mon was looking at Icicle Junior who was breathing heavily before he fell down. Barry sighed, relieved, as both villains were out cold. "I like this shield," Mon said.

"Let's get these two…" Before Barry could finish the air around them shook and up in the sky, far off, the two could see a giant explosion of light.

"What was that?!" Mon asked, hoping the natives of this world would know and hoping it was nothing to be concerned about.

"I don't know," Barry said, clearly lost. "Let's get back to National."

…

Kara Allen and Livewire were in the middle of their fight. Livewire sending bolts at Kara which she either took or dodged. Kara used her own heat vision and freeze breath against the bolts, trying to get in close for a punch. Livewire knew her tactics by now and knew to keep a distance. The roof of the CatCo building was a complete mess and not one inch of it wasn't destroyed in some way.

Livewire smirked. "I had a lot of time to think on our last battle," she almost teased Kara.

Kara knew she needed a distraction. She was about to call into Alex and ask for the DEO agents to provide it but that was when everything started to shake and in the sky above them, a large explosion almost blinded her. She has to shield her eyes from it as she felt the shockwave hit her. It rattled the buildings around her too.

Livewire looked up and that was when Kara took her chance. Running fast and hitting Livewire over the head, knocking the woman out easily. "What was that?" Kara asked her coms, but received no answer back. That was worrying. Kara picked up Livewire and brought her to where DEO agents were waiting with power dampening cuffs for Leslie. "What was that?" She asked them.

"No idea ma'am," an agent said. "Coms are down. We're just getting static." Kara looked around. The large TV screens around the city used for news announcements were also down. "Heading to the DEO." Kara barely got the words out before she was flying again, her heart racing in worry.

…

Meanwhile, Kara Danvers's fight with Plastique was going pretty good. She and Streaky were flying circles around the woman who kept trying to throw bombs at the two to little success and minimal damage. Kara had thrown the end of the rope she had found to Streaky who caught it in her mouth.

The two were about to a circle around Bette and get her tied up when Bette lifted her hand to throw a much larger bomb at DEO headquarters and an agent, seeing this fired at Bette. Three shots in and he was silenced by his college, but the bullets had hit into Bette before Kara or Streaky could stop them and the woman fell down. Shock in her suddenly empty eyes.

Kara went besides her and checked her pulse. "She's dead," Kara said over the coms. "Are they allowed to do that? To kill someone while still in combat with a superhero."

"No," Alex said in her ear, sounding angry.

"This is not good," Winn said back. "When she died on Barry's world her body turned into a bomb!"

"Any chance it's different here?" Alex voice was heard asking Winn.

"According to readings no. She's heating up and going to blow – soon," Winn said. "An explosion this big is going to take out all of National City!"

"I'll get her out," Kara said, without even thinking, picking up the body. She could feel it heating up. "Streaky stay." The cat meowed. "Listen this time!"

Kara didn't wait another minute before flying straight up as fast as she could. She had thrown Fort Rozz into space once to save the world and she was about to throw something else into space to save a city. Bette though was not as heavy as Fort Rozz, so she was going faster than she had then. She didn't have to go all the way out into space this time, the velocity of her upward shoot would take the body further into the vacuum.

She got to the edge of where she couldn't go and then threw Bette body with all her might. Bette flew off past her and Kara immediately went to get down. As she was flying down though, that was when the body exploded. Even at her top speed heading back down to the surface, there was no way for Kara to get far enough away from the blast to not get hit. She felt pain as she was hit with a force the size of a nuclear bomb and everything went black.

-Sliders-

"Get the systems up and running!" Alex was yelling as the computers went off with the explosion. "What's wrong?"

"Basically, a nuke went off in space," Winn said quickly. "The shockwave seems to have knocked out satellites."

"A nuke went off?" a familiar voice and Kara Allen appeared in the DEO. "What happened?"

"Bette was killed," Alex said. "Your counterpart flew her into space so she didn't destroy the city." Kara didn't say much as an orange cat jumped on her and meowed, clearly upset.

"I found a working satellite," Winn said, sounding excited. "But it's not military. It's private… It's Lord Enterprises' satellite. I can hack in." Winn turned to Alex.

"Well, he's still my husband. What mine is yours and what yours is mine hubby," Alex said to herself, before readdressing Winn. "Get in now. We need to find Supergirl!" Winn didn't take another moment before turning to the computer and it was only a few seconds or so later he said he was in.

"Found her!" Winn said after a harrowing minute.

"I'm going to get her," Kara Allen said, turning and running out just as the boys came in, holding their prisoners who they handed off to agents at the door.

"No time to explain," Alex said before Barry could ask and yelled to the agents in the room. "Get solar lights ready! She's going to need them. And someone get me that agent who shot at Bette."

"Yes, Director Lord," a random agent said.

"And my last name might still be Lord for now, but it's changing. It's Danvers people. It's Director Danvers," Alex called as people ran to do their jobs and Alex turned to the two men. "I can explain what happen now." She sighed.

-Sliders-

Kara Allen had flown out and Streaky had gone with her. In the middle of the city, miraculously avoiding any properly beyond the road, was a crater, and in the crater was Kara's younger counterpart. Her outfit was almost completely burnt off besides her cape. Kara Allen almost had to smile at that – Kal-El's baby blanket could take anything, it seemed.

There were people in the crater. Someone had put a coat on top of her doppelganger and was examining her. Kara Allen landed next to them, making the people around jump as the supercat went on top of the other and meowed. "Supergirl?" the man examining her double said. "This is your double who showed up during SuperFlash day, isn't it?"

"Yes, but she just saved the city,' Kara said, using her hearing to see if there was a heartbeat. Her counterpart did not look good at all. There was something, but it was faint.

"She's alive," the man confirmed. "I'm a doctor but I…."

"I'm taking her to where she can be treated," Kara Allen said, carefully picking up her double in her arms. She took the coat that had been placed on her double and gave it to the doctor before flying up into the air. The cat followed her back to the DEO where a medical team was already waiting.

Kara Allen put her double down on the table with the solar lights on them and let the doctors go to work checking her over. "Kara!" Mon yelled at seeing her unconscious and weak, but Barry held him back. Kara Allen took the man aside, however.

"You got to let them do their job," Kara said to the anxious man. "She'll be fine." Kara was sure her counterpart would survive now that she was under the lights. She had an experienced medical team who knew Kryptonians looking over her, after all. "Winn, you have spare Supergirl outfits, right?"

"Um… yeah," Winn said. "Just need some upgrades in them. Why?"

"Upgrade one. She needs a new one. Barry, go get a pair of my pajamas for her and get the kids. We're going to be here for a while," Kara told her husband who nodded and was off. Streaky cried and went close to the older Kara, who held the cat close. It was better the cat being with her then trying to be with her own Kara at the moment.

Kara Allen saw Mon was calmer as he took a seat and looked down at the floor. He was not going anywhere until he knew if his Kara was alright. Kara made her way to Alex's office where she didn't even need super hearing to hear the yelling.

The agent who had killed Bette was getting disciplined. "She had her!" Alex finally said, calming down taking her seat. "We could have kept that meta alive."

"I just… reacted," the agent said, defending himself. "I didn't think."

"You didn't follow orders," Alex said. "I said to let the heroes take them. I said DEO takes care of the public. You were only to act if she got the better of Supergirl, which she hadn't. You're supposed to listen. You're supposed to be the best."

"Am I fired?" the agent asked, his voice hollow.

"You just killed an important target and put an entire city in danger. You're more than fired. I can't protect you here. You're not only going to be dishonorably discharged from the military, but more than likely charged with criminal violations. I can't let you leave. I've got to put you in a holding cell." Alex turned to another agent in the room and nodded, the agent leading the former-agent out.

"How bad is it?" Kara asked her sister.

"Well, cellphones are down so I have not spoken to anyone outside the DEO yet," Alex said. "But the land line should be working and ringing soon. I am sure I will hear from the President. I'm trying to figure out how to explain this."

"How bad is it?' Kara asked again, worried.

"The city was saved – that's the plus side – but an explosion the size of a nuclear bomb went off in low orbit. Almost all satellites were damaged, but luckily there's no radiation. Not how Plastique was made. From Winn observations, it's American satellites that took the most damage from the shockwave, but others did too. They will need repairing or replacements and any country could see this as an act of war. I'm not sure against who though, since we are the most injured party, but there are people who look for excuses. Hopefully our President can talk them down."

"Well, it sounds like she has her work cut out for her," Kara sighed. "And before that phone rings, I need your permission for something." Alex raised an eyebrow. "I already told Winn to get a new suit made for Kara. Hers was destroyed in the blast."

"That seems reasonable," Alex said, wondering what Kara needed.

"I think they deserve a little more than just replacing what she lost," Kara Allen said. "They said their world was six years behind ours, which means our technology is ahead of theirs. I say we give them some gadgets, including that shield Mon used. And I know there has been no time to look over the device properly, but I say we let them turn it on when Kara Danvers is ready to go. No one who means us harm is going to risk their lives like that for us and then destroy us."

"Give them some gadgets," Alex said nodding. "And the device is being looked at currently. Since Kara Danvers will need a few hours, at least, I am sure we'll get it done before she wakes." Kara nodded as she turned to leave the office just as the phone rang. Alex sighed as she answered it and Kara did not envy her sister's job one bit as she left the office.

-Sliders-

Once the doctors had okayed her, Mon took a seat next to Kara and refused to move. He was afraid to touch her. She looked more fragile than she had ever looked before. Streaky had gone onto the bed they had Kara on and was lying next to her.

Kara Allen was in the room with her Barry and their two kids. The older one, Damien, kept on talking about things someone his age shouldn't know, which fascinated Mon, so Barry let on that his meta human gene had harmlessly mutated while in the womb, leaving both kids with different powers to his speed. Damien had super intelligent and had got super speed from Kara, while Hazel had telekinesis and super strength.

It was hours later, the sun had long since been down, when Kara Danvers eyes finally opened. "Kara?" Mon said, coming in close and taking her hand but regretted when Kara moaned in pain.

"I feel like I got run over by a planet," Kara Danvers muttered as Streaky jumped on her stomach to see her mistress but Kara yelled out. Streaky stepped down upon the scream, looking sorry.

"You saved the city," Kara Allen commented from her place, not wanting to interrupt the couple, but also wanting to express her thanks to her younger counterpart. "For that we are thankful." She stood at this. "So, we're giving you some presents." Barry disappeared and reappeared a moment later with a bag.

"Some gadgets including that shield you liked." Barry gave Mon a nod at that. "Winn included a flash drive with computer upgrades and other stuff. Oh, and your new Supergirl outfit is included. It looks the same as your old one, but has some added upgrades in it – extra protection against electrical attacks and whatnot."

"That's good," Kara Danvers barely mumbled, not getting up and letting the solar lamps do their job.

"You had me so scared," Mon said quietly. "I want to tell you not to do that again but I know you will if needed."

"Price of being a hero," Kara Danvers said with a small smile, look at Mon who smiled back and kissed her forehead. Kara Danvers moaned and Mon looked guilty. "No I liked it. My whole body is hurting anyway."

Kara Allen smiled as she looked at the two. She knew what love looked like. It was weird seeing a version of her without a Barry, but at least she had someone. She kissed her own Barry. "We should turn on the device and go," Kara Danvers said suddenly.

"Your still hurt," Mon said, clearly worried and not wanting Kara to move.

"You should stay under the lights for longer," Kara Allen agreed.

"I'm sure Mutant Earth has solar lamps for me," Kara Danvers said. "And they are probably waiting for us. We have been here longer than we thought we would." Kara Danvers could make out the blackness outside the near window. It had been morning when they had come. She cautiously stood up, moaning the entire time.

"Okay," Mon said reluctantly, seeing his Kara was serious, but he picked her up to save her from walking.

"Bag." Barry held up the bag and Mon put it over one shoulder, keeping Kara in his arms as he went to where the device was already set up. "Well call us some time. Let us know how everything works out. We're from Alien Earth."

"Um… sure?" Barry said, and Mon cautiously turned on the device while still holding on to Kara and the bag. A portal opened in the room and Mon gave the superhero pair an appreciative smile, turning to the portal as Streaky left first. He followed the cat, vanishing into the blue rip with Kara in his arms.

"Did they say Mutant Earth and Alien Earth?" Barry turned to Kara who nodded. No one commented on this as Hazel cried out. "Come on, it's late. Let's go home."


	5. Earth 11: A Girl Named Bailey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime Jesse and Wally come to a world so unlike theirs it shocks them.

Wally and Jesse stepped out the portal, both feeling a little overwhelmed. Not only had they never simply stepped through a dimensional rip before – having sped through them the one and only time they had, when they'd accidentally breached into Karry Universe – but simply due to the enormity of the task at hand. Wally's hand was still in Jesse's as they took a momentary pause, looking around the city that looked so familiar.

"It's weird to think we started this," Jesse voiced as Wally looked to her, a nice distraction.

"How so?" He asked, not understanding what Jesse meant.

"If we hadn't breached into the Karry Universe, our Cisco would probably have never discovered the destruction in the multiverse web, he would never have set up the communication system between Earths and then our own six-world 'web' wouldn't have been opportune for Echo. He is meant to use our six Earths and these other six to create that trap thing for Tremor, after all," Jesse explained. Sometimes she thought deep.

"I wonder what Echo would have done then?" Wally shrugged.

"He did say we were the only worlds who'd managed to connect our Earths," Jesse said. "Probably would have been more difficult."

"I wonder why no other Ciscos have thought of this?" Wally said.

"Simple necessity," Jesse said, confusing Wally more. "No other Cisco needed to because there was never any destruction before. Sometimes you don't look for things until you need to. It makes our connection unique."

"Well, we better make sure that system stays and grows," Wally nodded to his girlfriend. "We're in Central City, it figures STAR Labs is around here…"

"And with STAR comes Team Power-Flash," Jesse smirked.

"Or Team Super-Flash. Or just Team Flash. Or Team Supergirl. Or Team Power Girl," Wally vocalized. "Could be another superhero entirely."

"What, like Team Quick-Silver?" Jesse smirked, a play on their own superhero names. "Don't you bet on it."

"Maybe not in our Central City…" Wally muttered wistfully.

"Come on you, let's get to STAR and start convincing people," Jesse teased, speeding off without a second warning, Wally followed suit as the pair ran, and chasing each other throughout the city before coming to a stop in front of a park, both suddenly no longer feeling playful as they looked to each other in worry.

"Maybe it's under the park?" Wally's voice quivered as neither vocalized the main fact that where STAR Labs was, on their Earth, Mutant Earth and even Karry Universe, was this park. Nothing but grass, trees, benches and a kid's play park.

"We're not in some spy movie," Jesse snapped, biting her lip. "Okay… maybe there's the D–" she stopped as she noticed people nearby pointing to the sky. How they hadn't noticed the two speedsters was beyond her, but as she followed their gaze she couldn't help but grin, slightly relieved.

"Hey! That's Superman!" Wally had followed her gaze to see the familiarly-dressed man in blue and red zooming through the sky above them. "How come he's blonde?"

"Never mind that! Let's follow him. Where there's a Super, there's a team. Or a League. Come on," Jesse wasted no time in following below the flying figure in blue, Wally right behind her as they crossed the park and the rest of the city, stopping on the edge of the city in sudden shock that Wally ran into her, sending her flying.

"What the…?" Wally gaped, shaking off the pain of hitting into his girlfriend as Jesse recovered quickly and moved next to him, not thinking to scorn her other half as the sight before them was enough to make anyone forget something so painful.

Three large elephants, covered in fur with massive tusks, were causing a scene. A red blur sped by their feet, doing what Jesse could only guess as to try and herd the three animals away from the city. The Super they had followed seemed to have been backup for the speedster by the mammal's feet as he started to help herd the creatures away from the last few buildings. Jesse looked to Wally, her mouth agape to see police nearby, keeping the public at bay while the two superheroes did what needed to be done.

The speedster stopped and Jesse recognized the red outfit. The pectoral area on their suit seemed to be larger than the Barrys they knew, but she didn't take this in as suddenly the arrival of a third thing caused a stir – a large, bulky, what could only be described as a spaceship appeared as if out from nowhere. The two superheroes seemed to have been expecting this as they moved quickly away from the animals; there was a shrieking sound that came from the spaceship, a swirling blueish-white light and the three larger-than-life elephants vanished. The ship, however, remained.

"I think we should…" Wally started, but Jesse was ahead of him again, moving quickly over to the remaining scene to catch The Flash and the Super high-five just as a man in a long trench coat and a short beard exited the spaceship.

"I thank you for your help," the man spoke in a very British accent. "Sara and the others… oh," his eyes caught sight of Jesse and Wally, the Super and the speedster following his gaze. "Are they with you?"

"Were those Mastodon?" Wally asked, having recognized the creatures from his studies of Miocene-Pliocene eras in college.

"Yeah," Rip stated, his brow furrowing.

"But they're meant to be extinct!" Wally insisted.

"Let's not nitpick, a mammal's a mammal," the Brit smirked at this, but straightened his face at the steely look on the Super's face.

"Rip Hunter?" Jesse now asked the man, who nodded. She had heard enough about the man from her own remaining Team Legends, after all.

"The one and the same. Who's asking?" He seemed to be doing the talking for the two superheroes, looking taken aback at doing so.

"My names Jessica Wells, but everyone calls me Jesse," Jesse removed her mask to reveal her face, hopefully it wouldn't do any damage. "He's Wally West – we're from a parallel universe and we need your help."

"My help?" Rip's face lightened up at this. "I must say, I've not attempted a dimensional breach in the Waverider in quite some time, but if you need help getting home I am sure this old girl can…"

"Er, sorry, English dude, but we meant these two…" Wally stated, indicating the Super and The Flash.

"Although it is nice to put a face to the name," Jesse added, making Rip raise an eyebrow.

"Why us?" the blond Superman asked, both Prime speedsters realizing if this was Clark Kent, he was a much younger, leaner, version of the Superman they knew in Karry, and the Green Lantern of their world. Then again, the Superman on Mutant was apparently just a teenager, so anything was possible with the Supers.

"Because we need to warn Cisco," Jesse stated, her eyes lingering on the silent Flash. For some reason he looked different, but she couldn't pick out why, beyond the slightly altered suit.

"Who?" the blonde Superman asked, confused. Rip remained quiet at this, staring intently at Jesse and Wally now.

"Cisco Ramon," Wally tried now. "Dimensional breacher. Might be known as Vibe here. Works for STAR Labs. If you have a STAR that is, because it wasn't…?"

"We don't have Cisco Ramon," The Flash spoke, and Wally was taken aback at how feminine the superhero sounded. "But we have a Cesca Ramon."

"Cesca?" Jesse asked, failing at hiding her shock at The Flash's voice herself, and the different Ramon.

"Yes. And she goes by 'Echo', not Vibe," The Flash responded, tentatively.

"Cisco's a woman?" Jesse asked, not sure whether to laugh or cry at this. Wally tried not to laugh himself.

"I don't think this is a world you're going to be familiar with…" Rip Hunter spoke up, all four looking at him. He seemed to know something they didn't. "But, since you don't need me, I think this is where I take my leave. You two," he addressed the Super and The Flash, "I think it's best to take these to STAR and be done with it."

"But STAR…" Wally started.

"You trust them?" the blonde Superman asked Rip quickly.

"I don't think it's a matter of my trusting them. I think they need to gain your trust, but if you think they mean you no harm… well, they're speedsters too," Rip smirked.

"We've trusted speedsters before who turned out to be less than pleasurable," The Flash voiced.

"True. But these two… I think they're the real deal," Rip nodded at Jesse and Wally, both a little shocked to get his seal of approval. They barely knew the man – they never knew the Rip of their world after all, just stories from Martin Stein and Ray Palmer. "Thank you for helping with my little Mastodon problem," Rip added, backing into his ship already.

"Any time," the blonde Superman nodded.

"Oh, and Superboy," Rip added suddenly. "Go easy on those two. Your world's going to be more of a shock to them then they are to you."

'Superboy' raised an eyebrow at the time-traveler as Wally and Jesse both mouthed "Superboy?" to one another, but they didn't have time to question this as The Flash sighed.

"Jesse, you said you were?" The Flash addressed Jesse, who nodded. "And Wally?" another nod. "Okay then, follow us." The Flash turned and ran, Jesse and Wally speeding off with their cohort, wondering where they were going. Superboy kept on their tail in the air as they passed the park, the location of so many STAR Labs on many Earths, but they didn't stop. There obviously wasn't a secret base below the grass and Wally didn't have time to voice his disappointment as The Flash sped up a tall building and vanished within, Superboy disappearing with them as the two came to a halt at its base.

"The big sign reads STAR Labs, but I don't…" Jesse stated in shock as they looked at the building, so different to the circular base of operations they were used to.

"Are you coming in or…?" Superboy asked, having flown back out of the building and landed behind them, his arms folded.

"Sorry, it's just…" Jesse started but stopped, confused now.

"Come on," Wally sighed, moving backward to gain momentum as he now sped forward and up the building, finding the entrance The Flash used earlier with ease, Jesse this time on his tail.

They both came skidding to a stop at the large space within, much larger than the Cortex they were used to – even if it was being redressed back home due to the reopening of their STAR Labs. Four people were waiting within: a middle-aged red-headed woman, sitting by a computer; a tanned 20-something woman already looking at the Flash's suit; the Flash themselves, mask still on, and the handsome man looking at his cellphone. He looked up with a smile at the new arrivals.

"Ooh, who are these?" the red-head asked, moving forward from her computer to instantly shake hands with the two speedsters.

"Err, Jesse and Wally," Wally introduced as the woman beamed at them.

"New speedsters! Brilliant. I'm Harriet Wells, but you can call me HP," she introduced herself.

"Harriet… Wells?" Jesse asked, glancing at Wally now in shock. Wally let out a small, slightly shocked, laugh.

"But like I said, call me HP," the woman reiterated. "This is Cain Snow and Cesca Ramon. You met Bailey and Kandar, of course."

Reality seemed to dawn on the speedster duo as The Flash removed their head-mask to reveal very feminine features, even if there was a distinct 'Barry' look to her. It was almost hilarious if the situation didn't feel so dire.

"Superboy," Jesse stated, turning to look at Kandar, who had flown in behind them, in a new light. The thinner frame, the blonde hair, the same pose from the sister she knew only too well. "You're all… different."

"Excuse me?" Kandar asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not Superman," Wally caught on himself realizing this was not Clark's counterpart, but their own Kara.

"Not thanks to Cat Grant," Kandar stated, misunderstanding what Wally meant. "I wanted to be Superman, but somehow she thought the 'boy' title fitted better and now it's stuck."

"You have a Cat? Blonde hair, pale complexion… a woman? Calls everyone by the wrong name on purpose. Runs CatCo Worldwide Media?" Jesse asked quickly and Kandar nodded at the good description of his boss. "Go figure she'd exist the same here as everywhere else." Jesse now smirked.

"I'm starting to think that woman is a fixed point in the multiverse," Wally said to himself. The big players like Barry and Kara were the opposite gender here, so to have Cat the same was unusual.

"That woman is a fixed-point, period," Kandar muttered. "So, picky with the pictures I take. No matter how good they are they can always be better, apparently."

"You're a photographer?" Jesse asked, impressed at the different job.

"When Cat prints my work, yeah. Sorry, I mean Ms. Grant," Kandar sighed.

Jesse chuckled at this, knowing Cat Grant more than Wally due to her Kara. "I am starting to think Cat deserves a medal for remaining unchangeable everywhere." Jesse addressed Wally.

"Which Cat would get it though?" Wally asked, thoughtfully.

"Let's just make a whole bunch and give them to every Cat we know," Jesse smirked, liking the idea of meeting varying version of Cat Grant.

"Excuse me but… what's going on?" Cesca spoke up, forcing the conversation away from the media mogul.

"Do you have a cousin?" Jesse countered suddenly, still addressing Kandar, both excited and disturbed.

"Yeah. Superwoman. Out in Metropolis. You know her?" Kandar asked.

"A version," Jesse smirked as Cesca spoke up again behind her.

"Is anyone actually going to explain what's going on?" Cesca addressed her superhero mascots, sounding agitated now.

"If only someone could…" Wally muttered, sharing a glance with Jesse. They had to get pictures with these Gender-flipped versions of the people they knew well. It was making sense, too, as to why STAR Labs was in such a… phallic-shaped building compared to its more sublime appearance on the other Earths they knew.

"These two turned up while we were helping Rip with his Mastodon problem. They say they're from a parallel universe and need our help. Rip believed them," Bailey spoke, finally shaking her shoulder-length hair loose from her suit.

"Parallel universe?" Cesca now spoke up, looking eager. It was so weird to see the people they knew, but not see them as the people they knew. Wally felt a little disconcerted.

"Err, yeah," Jesse nodded.

"There's one way to tell," Cesca glanced at HP at this but moved forward. "You should vibrate at a different frequency to most of us. If you are, that confirms your story, although not your reason to being here."

"Oh yeah," Jesse remembered the Cisco of Karry Universe going to test this. "You have a device…?"

"No…" Cesca stated, taking Jesse's hand. Jesse looked at Cisco's female duplicate in confusion as she momentarily closed her eyes, then suddenly released her hand and stood back. "Oh my…" Cesca stated, turning to HP and Cain, as Superboy and The Flash looked on in curiosity. "I think I'm in danger."

"What did you see? Are they from…?" HP started.

"Yes and no," Cesca stated to HP, confusing Jesse and Wally even more. "I saw a conversation, I saw a group of doubles and a mission. They're here to stop an Earth-hopper from killing Vibes."

"Vibes? I've not heard of that term since… well, for a long time," HP muttered, looking at Jesse and Wally at this. Jesse was beginning to think Cesca's powers worked a little differently to the Vibes they knew – maybe she was more like the Echo they knew, able to see into other words better than she could hop onto them.

"Hold up," Wally stated, drawing eyes to him now. "Care to share with the room what exactly you two mean? And why the 'most of us' in this room, when checking to see if we were telling the truth?"

"HP isn't from this Earth," Bailey cut off Wally, to the shock of the two Prime speedsters.

"No, I'm not. Thank you, Allen," she didn't sound completely pleased with Bailey's announcement as she turned to address Jesse and Wally. "Not that you need to know, but my original world was being overrun. Heroes and Superheroes were being killed, the villains were winning. The Vibe of my world himself was killed in a last-ditch effort to get as many of the people he knew off the world before it was too late. I missed the opportunity, but a woman called Gypsy came to my aide. She saved me and my partner, but he left…"

"Partner?" Wally looked up to HP at this.

"It's not important," HP shrugged this off. "The point is, like you I am not of this world, but that doesn't mean I don't belong," she glanced at Kandar at this, who didn't meet her gaze.

"Oh… kay," Jesse spoke up, a little confused. "Hey I get it." Jesse said trying to comfort this alternate female version of her father. "The world I live on now is not the one I was born on. Me and my… er, parent, left our world and made a new life on Wally's Earth. I must ask though. What about the Harriet Wells of this world? On my home world now my parent is claiming twin status to their now-dead original, and I never existed."

"Killed," Bailey spoke once more. "Her identity stolen by an evil speedster."

"Reverse-Flash?" Wally and Jesse spoke up at this. They'd never heard of an Eobard being a woman before now. Then again, they never had Harrison Wells being a woman before.

"No… she called herself Inertia, but I like that. Reverse-Flash. Anyway, we never officially announced the death of our fake-Harriet to the world, so she," Bailey nodded to the current Harriet, who had her arms folded, "stepped into her shoes. Literally."

"They have been very accommodating," Harriet spoke up. "Running this version of STAR Labs has been… different, but getting to know Cesca, Cain and Bailey has been great fun. Kandar doesn't work here though, but he's been of help as Superboy," she nodded at Kandar, who smirked back at this.

"That's all very well, but we haven't spoke of the pressing danger I'm in!" Cesca stated, trying to bring the topic back on track.

"Oh yeah, perhaps you could explain…?" Cain spoke up from the door into the medical bay. He was leaning on the frame and had been silently listening in. He addressed Jesse and Wally though, not Cesca.

"Yeah. Well it's as Cesca saw," Wally spoke before Jesse could. "She is in danger. There's this multiverse-hopper intent on killing other multiverse-hoppers, but his parallel self from another world, I guess, has a plan to stop him – the bad one I mean." He pulled from his belt a small metallic egg. One of the multiverse devices the two Ciscos and Echo had made that night. "Six teams have been sent out to activate these on six worlds. We already have six other worlds linked, so to have twelve worlds in the multiverse linked allows Echo, he's the good guy, to trap Tremor, the bad guy, on one world where we can stop him."

"Can I have a look?" Cain asked, indicating the device. Wally glanced to Jesse who nodded. He chucked the other man the device so he could get a better look at it – luckily Cain caught it easily as he started looking over the thing.

"Did you say Echo?" Cesca asked.

"Yeah," Jesse stated now.

"I go by Echo…" Cesca stated, a little dumbfounded.

"Oh yeah, Bailey said that," Jesse looked to Bailey, who shrugged at this. It had been mentioned earlier. "Weird." Jesse had to wonder more about the Echo currently on Mutant Earth. Was that really his codename, or had he taken it from someone else? Someone like this Cesca. What exactly was his deal?

"Maybe you're safe?" Wally stated, the reverse-gender team looking to him curiously now. "All other worlds we know, you've been… different," he didn't know if Harriet had told this version of Cisco that hers was male too. It had sounded like it. "And they've all gone by Vibe so far. Maybe Tremor's only after Vibes. Maybe living under the shield of 'Echo', after the good guy, helps."

"A lot of chance there." Cesco sighed. "I don't like living off chance."

"So, this… device… all you need to do is turn it on and Cesca's safe?" Cain asked in curiosity, looking over the device now in his hands.

"Well, no. The others need to be turned on first," Jesse stated. "Once the new six are on and connected to the other six, the trap will be set. Once we have him you will be safe, but we don't know when that will–" her words were drowned out by a siren in the room, causing the two Prime speedsters to jump, but the others to move to action without even thinking about it, it seemed. Cain was by a computer in seconds and Bailey had her mask back on.

"Intruder," Cain stated. "Slipped passed reception… was asking for abnormalities." He pulled up video footage of a woman who looked vaguely familiar to Jesse and Wally, momentarily talking to what must have been the receptionist before she slunk off. "No facial recognition…" Cain continued.

"Can you be sure she's still in the building?" Jesse spoke up. "I mean it looks like she left?"

"STAR Labs is closed today," HP said. "We have minimal staff – the reception is always manned even on closed days, but if someone doesn't leave, it means they're still in the building and nothing indicated she left," HP was on a computer herself. There was a rush of air and both Superboy and The Flash vanished from the room. "With this as the base of our Super-Flash operation, we can't be too lax in what intruders can do." HP stated.

"Over-reaction, much?" Wally muttered to Jesse as they stood back. "Perhaps we should just activate the device and go? They seem on board with it."

"No, that would be rude, we need to wait now," Jesse replied, pushing thoughts of their Echo aside for now. "Let's see what their intruder is up to. Beyond those elephant things–"

"Mastodons," Wally corrected.

"Yeah, them," Jesse waved off the name, "well beyond them there's not been anything else to help them with. I recall when our Barry and Kara went Earth hopping they seemed to be sucked into whatever adventure each Earth had in store for them. Perhaps it will be the same here? After all, we did help on Karry too when we ended up there."

"We should go back there," Wally mused as Cesca, Cain and HP tracked the intruder, helping Superboy and The Flash get them. "I hear they have a me now. A stranded speedster-Wally. He would be interesting to meet."

"Yeah, I also need to know if their Jesse is up and about – she was using Velocity 9 and ended up in a coma. I gave them my DNA to see if it would help her," Jesse muttered to Wally, musing this. They really hadn't spoken to that universe in a long while.

"We've got her," Kandar's voice came over the coms, breaking Wally and Jesse's musing. "Flash is bringing her up now."

"Would it not be wiser to lock her up first? She could be a danger – oh," HP tried, but a flutter of air announced the arrival of The Flash, holding the woman, with Superboy right behind her.

"Hang on," Wally stated aloud as he looked to the brunette. "Millie?" He recognized that face. "I thought you went with your friend to the other Earth?"

"What?" The woman looked to the two speedsters, having been a little dumbfounded at being caught to begin with, but her eyes lit up as she took them in. Jesse recognized her now too. They had spent last night getting to know the little sister their Barry didn't have – the one from SuperEarth. She looked a little bit older than that Millie now they had the chance to take her in, but she was the same woman. She was wearing a Best Buy uniform on and had a bag somewhat over her shoulder, she still in Bailey's grasp.

"Oh, thank god!" Millie finally cried out, not able to break free of The Flash's grip. "The right gender!"

"You know her?" Superboy stood between the Prime duo and the newcomer, a steely look on his face now. "This was a rouse," he looked to HP and Cesca now, "a distraction!"

"No, we don't know her!" Jesse quickly called out, Millie looking confused now. "I mean we know a version of her, but we don't know this Millie." It was pretty obvious to Jesse this was not the Millie they had met yesterday and Wally was coming around too.

"Millie?" The Flash now asked, still pinning the other girl's arms back.

"She's Barry Allen's sister on one of the Earths we have the multiverse devices on. She went to Earth 7, I think, with her friend to set it up there," Wally stated quickly. "We don't have a Millie on our Earth, but it's possible… well, you obviously don't know her… Bailey."

"Barry Allen?" Bailey asked, a little confused. "My dad once said if I were born a boy…" realization was dawning on The Flash's face.

"Yeah, well… you were on our Earth," Wally couldn't help but admit. HP seemed to be staring at the scene with a mix of worry and relief on her face, one that only Jesse was taking to note as Millie somehow managed to struggle free of Bailey's slackening grip.

"I think I've lost my world," Millie stated, Bailey pausing in moving to grab her again as Kandar's eyes narrowed to the newcomer. Millie though avoided Bailey and ended up next to Wally and Jesse.

"Don't!" Millie commanded, suddenly authoritative as everyone apart from Jesse and Wally found themselves floating inches from the ground. Even the desks had risen with Millie's sudden use of power. "I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt an alternative version of my br – my sibling, but no more. I'm not here to hurt anyone." Millie calmly put the room back in order to prove her point. Everyone, and everything, back on the floor.

"Telekinesis, definitely a Millie," Wally said, the other Millie having shown off her new power yesterday.

"And powerful," Jesse muttered, impressed with the show of power. SuperEarth's Millie had only just come into her power, so wasn't near this girl's level or skill.

"Are you from a planet overrun with bad guys?" HP spoke up, wondering if Millie was from her own world. She had stated she lost her world so anything was possible, but Millie looked to her in confusion now.

"No… There's loads of superheroes on my planet. Or there were – like I said…" Millie started.

"You think you've lost your world?" Cesca spoke up. She looked tentatively at HP now, Jesse wondering if she could vibe this Millie's home the same way she vibed her and Wally's mission.

"How did you get here?" Cain spoke up, moving into focus to get a look at Millie. "How did you know to find us?"

"Superboy and The Flash operate from STAR Labs – that one was easy," Millie addressed HP, although her eyes kept on flitting to Bailey. Her female brother. "But I made this… breach detector thing ages ago, in the hope of finding a Vibe or Gypsy who could take me back." Millie pulled out her phone and then reached into her bag, pulling out another, haphazardly made device that was connected to it. "See this detects the energy of breaches and vibe powers and send it to a special program I made on my computer. I adapted that program recently for my phone, but I have the laptop in my bag…" Millie indicated her bag, but didn't reach for the laptop. Instead she swiped her finger across her phone's screen and a replication of it appeared on one of the nearby active computer. "Cloning…" she stated to a shocked Jesse and Wally, as if this explained how she'd copied the cell information over to the computer.

"Central City…" Bailey stated quietly, looking at the familiar map projected on the monitor.

"Yeah, so every now and then it alerted me to Vibe powers being used here, but they were a weaker signal – I didn't believe any breaches opened on those signals. But then today the thing went haywire." Millie pulled up the recent history of her program on her phone, the same act appearing on the computer. It showed an energy burst appeared on the machine at the precise location Jesse and Wally had entered this world earlier. "I tracked down the signature to park when I saw three speedsters head back to here along with Supergi – boy. The man at reception turned me down but–"

"You decided to find your way to us yourself," Kandar sounded both impressed and annoyed at this.

"I had to find them, I had to see if there was a way to… to get back," Millie pleaded now, turning to Kandar while pointing at Jesse and Wally. "Please tell me you can get me out of here."

"We have two Vibes who can open portals to any world," Jesse stated quietly. "We can take you back with us and they can find your home world."

"Oh, thank god," Millie said, seeming relieved.

"Why is there a banana on your phone's case?" Wally had been staring at the back of Millie's phone for a moment now. It looked like an Apple product, one of the atypical iPhones, but it wasn't the same company.

"Oh… Apple products are Banana Products here. Everyone loves them. Even Microsoft Windows is Microsoft Doors here. This world is nuts," Millie said sadly. "Have you ever seen Friends, where the guys are girls and the girls are guys? Rachel and Ross? Yeah, try Rochelle and Raymond." Jesse and Wally raised their eyebrows in shock at this. "I have. It's odd to say the least."

"Hey, Rochelle and Ray were perfect," Bailey spoke up, sounding hurt at this random information. Kandar smirked to her as Millie groaned.

"How did you leave your world?" HP spoke up as Kandar moved back over to Bailey, neither Jesse or Wally missing their hands clasping together as they watched on. It was obvious that Kandar wanted to lock Millie up, but Bailey still seemed a little freaked by the knowledge that Millie was her sister – not to mention the other random information. She did, however, whisper something to Kandar, calming the boy down.

"Cisco and I… that is to say the Vibe of our world. We are… were, friends. He was testing out his powers when I got sucked into one his vortexes by accident. I expected him to follow me over and take me back but… well, he didn't. As the days turned into weeks I began to wonder and realization dawned on me. Perhaps there is no way back – perhaps something happened. Cisco wouldn't just leave me here," Millie looked lost and Jesse couldn't help but move over to her to give her a little hug.

"How long has it been?" Jesse asked, needing to know. She needed to see if this lined up with what she was beginning to suspect.

"Over a year," Millie said, and Jesse and Wally shared a look. Jesse's suspicion confirmed.

"A year! Why didn't you come to us?" HP asked. "I told these two earlier that I'm not originally from this world, and if you knew your Cisco it's amounts that you knew The Flash and their friends." Jesse noted HP using gender-neutral terms suddenly – 'their' instead of 'her' and no direct reference to Superboy. It was seeming more likely that the world she had escaped had been more like theirs – where The Flash was male, Cisco was Vibe and Superboy was either Supergirl, or Power Girl.

"You wouldn't trust me. How could you when my double of this world is a guy called Arthur?" she turned to look at Bailey at this.

"Artie?" Bailey muttered. "My kid brother is… you're him?" Bailey was looking at Millie in a new light now.

"Hard to get your head around, isn't it, Flash?" Millie stated. "Try living on a world where everyone is so different and yet… weirdly the same. Besides you weren't opening portals." She addressed Cesca at this. "If you couldn't get me home I would have been stuck around all these people I know but are different. I couldn't do it." She turned her attention back to HP at this. "I couldn't come to you guys, but when a breach finally opened I knew there might be light at the end of my dark tunnel. I had to meet you."

"How though?" Cesca spoke up, Millie looking to her momentarily now before looking away. She didn't like looking at the gender-swapped version of her old friend, it seemed. "How were you able to make a device to track portals and my Echoing?"

"Echoing?" Jesse stopped Millie from answering.

"What I did earlier to see into your lives, to find the answers," Cesca stated, "I am called Echo here, after all remember."

"Oh. Our Vibe simply called it Vibing but I suppose…"

"Different name, different terminology," Millie spoke up, causing eyes to go back to her. "I knew my Vibe's powers though. We studied them together so I was able to make a pretty good Vibing device, to detect the breaching which, like I said, led me here." Millie put her hand on the device at this, now resting on the desk. "I'm clever." She smirked at this statement.

"Perhaps you should Echo her world?" Bailey spoke up to Cesca. "Put her out of her misery on knowing what happened to it."

"Well, I suppose…" Cesca moved forward, but Jesse reacted quickly.

"NO!" She sped in between Cesca and Millie now, both of who looked shocked at this sudden cry. "I mean, it's not a good idea. There are some things you should know first, but not here, not on this Earth," she told Millie. "Trust me you don't want Cesca here telling you something without the whole explanation."

"Some things?" HP spoke up. "Like all the superheroes dying, you mean?"

"Something like that," Jesse stated. "In fact, why don't you tell them? Today seems a day of revelations to your little team… maybe tell them the truth of your world?" Jesse wanted the topic changed, and quickly. She couldn't let Millie in on the destruction of part of the multiverse – the devastation Zoom had caused when charging that Magnetar – or at least not yet. When she was so out of her place, she didn't need to know the world she came from was more than likely gone forever.

"There's nothing to tell they don't know," HP stated defensively now. "I escaped from an over-run world. Superman and Supergirl were dead, his cousin – Supergirl's sister – vanished, and it was a last-ditch effort at a new start." Millie smirked at the term Supergirl. Yes, Harriet was from a more normal Earth then this one, although Supergirl's sister…? That was new.

"That's a version," Jesse stated, a small smirk on her face again as Wally remained silent by her side, a little confused. "I think your world wasn't as different to Millie's and ours before the bad guys took over. So maybe you've twisted identities a little, but these guys deserve to know the truth."

"What does she mean?" Bailey asked, looking to HP now, confused.

"Fine. Okay," HP glared at Jesse. "Superman wasn't you, Kandar, he was your older cousin. You were a girl, had a twin sister who disappeared, but you went by Supergirl, as I just mentioned – your sister going by Powergirl to shake it up a bit. But like I said, everyone was killed. Black Siren destroyed you. Everyone apart from Powergirl, who I suspect ran like I did. I saw the look on her face when Superman and Supergirl died. She was crushed. She couldn't do it on her own and ran when Vibe was getting people out of there. There was a Flash too, but he was a guy. I'm not ashamed at lying to you, but I didn't think you needed the truth. It wasn't important."

"You said your name was Wally West," Bailey said and Wally nodded. "Wilma West?" He addressed the room at large as realization fell upon Cain and Cesca's faces.

"Issac's sister?" Cain sighed. Jesse started breaking out laughing at this, being let in to such alternative versions of the Wests, and of her boyfriend. Dare she ask about Joe and Francine?

Wally mumbled something and turned to Harriet before Jesse could ask. "Any chance you, or the dead alternative of you, had a son?" Wally asked, sobering up Jesse instantly. She didn't want to know if she lived on this Earth or not. As far as she and the others knew, she didn't exist on Prime Earth anyway.

"Sorry… no," Harriet muttered, looking between the two as she noticed the look on Jesse's face. "Jessica Wells you told Rip Hunter… Oh. You're my daughter?" Harriet spoke softly now. "Well my alternate daughter. Your single parent… what's his name?" Harriet was clearly getting excited at this.

"I never…" Jesse had been careful not to use gender-types earlier when mentioning her father, but she sighed, knowing this version of her father was just as smart. He would have figured it out by now, so HP had to have done. "Harrison, he's called Harrison Wells," Jesse said as HP smiled at her, moving over to give her a hug, surprising Jesse.

"So, there are now three worlds out there where we are all the opposite gender," Kandar spoke up finally going over everything in his head and Jesse and Wally looked at each other, not wanting to say it. "What? Not three."

"There are six worlds on our system so far. While there are some differences in all of them, you have all been the same gender on them. As in, the gender you aren't here."

"That means eight worlds. There are now eight worlds out there where we're the opposite gender," Cesca spoke up, "I think there's some importance there. I'm feeling less and less significant as the day goes by."

"Let's not start," Cain spoke up, the voice of reason. "Who care if there are worlds in the multiverse where we're not the same gender? That doesn't mean we're not the same people. I think having an Echo, Flash and Superboy is proof of that. Our… destinies, I suppose, are unchanged, just because our chromosomes are slightly different."

"Very true," HP applauded her colleague, who smirked at her.

"That all said and done," Wally finally spoke up. "Reckon we can leave? You seemed okay with the device, and if we take Millie with us we can get her out of your hair. Three birds, one stone."

"Three birds?" HP asked.

"The whole let's-kill-Vibes thing, with the devices on, Cesca is safe. Third point," Wally shrugged off.

"Oh right." HP nodded.

"I don't know," Kandar spoke up. "Millie broke into the Labs, after all, we can't just let her go."

"She only came to seek answers," Bailey replied reasonably, looking up at her close friend. "Besides Kandar, she's sort of my sister. You want to lock up my sister for walking into the lab? It's not exactly a life sentence deserved, especially with some of the other people we have locked up."

"I can't stay here," Millie added, clinging on to Bailey's words now. "I've been here for too long. No matter what destinies you guys have, I can't stay on a planet where Supergirl is a guy, my brother is my sister and they don't even have kids…!"

"Kids?" Bailey and Kandar spoke as one, their eyes suddenly wide.

"Oh no," Millie groaned. She looked to Jesse and Wally for help, but they too were a little shocked.

"Barry and Kara – my Bailey and Kandar – met a few years back," Millie explained quickly, "they hit it off right away, and soon Kara found herself pregnant. Gave birth to twins. Girls. They married though, Kara and Barry, and they were working brilliantly… I miss them all. My nieces. My brother." Millie looked down at this, sad at having to reveal something she might have otherwise kept confidential, but the more she revealed, the more likely she was to find a replacement home that felt more or less homely.

"The Earth we come from – well, not the Earth we're from, but the Earth that sent us – have a Barry and Kara who are together. They don't have kids, well not yet, but from what Caitlin was telling me last night, they've been raising her cousin on a farm in Kansas. It may not be the same, but it's closer than what's here." Jesse explained softly.

"I'm guessing Caitlin is my gender-swapped alternative?" Cain asked pleasantly, seeming to think this over. "I would be very interested in meeting her."

"I would go with gender-bent, but yeah," Jesse nodded.

"Really? I thought it would be gender-twist," Wally spoke up, eyes now going to him. "You know, cos your genders have been twisted into the other."

"Don't you mean flipped?" Millie spoke up.

"Whatever," HP stated, a little loudly to gain people's attention. "I think it's best to activate the device and take Millie back to your Kansas world."

"It's actually called Mutant Earth," Wally corrected her. "But yeah, we'll take her back with us."

"Kandar, are you okay with this?" HP looked to Superboy, who shrugged.

"Everyone else seems on board, so I suppose I better be," he stated noncommittedly.

"You know, as part of the device is a communications system," Jesse spoke up. "You can speak to any of the other Earths on it… find out a bit more about your alternatives. We're from Prime Earth ourselves."

"I… I don't want to do that," Bailey spoke up, shaking her head as she said it.

"You don't? I'm fascinated!" HP seemed excited at the chance, Cain nodding his agreement. "To meet other versions of myself, both male and female? Who wouldn't take on the chance… well, apart from you?"

"I think plenty," Kandar replied dryly as Bailey smirked to herself and put her arm around Superboy's waist.

"Selfie!" HP suddenly cried, shocking Wally and Jesse. "I want to document this, and I'm sure you two want a picture of your reverse-gendered friends," HP explained. The pair couldn't deny this as they were quickly drawn into a group photo, one taken on a STAR Labs camera, the other on Jesse's cell. Millie packed back up her things after, looking only too eager to leave.

When they'd pulled apart, both Wally and Jesse couldn't deny the closeness Kandar and Bailey had exhibited before, and during, the photo op.

"Are you two…?" Wally couldn't help but ask the two superheroes as Cain passed him back the multiverse device for him to set up and activate.

"A couple?" Bailey smirked. "Yeah."

"Karry…" Jesse smirked to herself.

"I'm sorry?" Kandar spoke up.

"Kara, Barry it's Karry," Jesse said to the confused faces. "Your alternated names. Kara and Barry. We didn't make it but the first world we ever breached to did. We actually call that world Karry Universe because of it."

"No… they are not Karry. Different names," Wally spoke up as he finished setting up the device.

"Your right they are Kailey. Kandar, plus Bailey… Kailey. Kind of sweet. Although weird this is yet another Earth where you're together." Jesse stated, seeing the confused looks.

"This world doesn't do that," Millie said, to clear things up. "Couple names that is. Or names for fans of shows. No such thing as a Whovians or Trekkies or, well any of that. Rao, please get me off this world."

Kandar cocked his head at the use of the sun god Rao coming from a non-Kryptonian mouth, but didn't have time to ask as a blue rip in the fabric of space opened in front of Jesse and Wally, since Wally had turned on the device. "Millie, if you're coming?" Jesse said.

"Yes," Millie stepped around the vortex to get on the same side as Jesse and Wally, her bag in hand now.

"Say hello to our other selves for us," HP stated cheerfully.

"You're going to want to keep that safe," Wally added, pointing to the egg. "Any damage and Cesca could be in trouble."

"Understood," Cesca spoke up, she alone knowing the dangers they faced if the device was broken.

"It was good to meet you all," Jesse added.

"Yeah, a unique experience," Wally added.

"Bye!" was all Millie could say as she grinned, held on to the other two, and they jumped through the breach. The blue rip closed the moment they were gone, leaving the small team a little lost for words on the revelations these world hoppers had presented.


	6. Earth 12: A Different Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karry Alex and Sara meet up with a Barry who is with someone very different than they are use to.

Sara and Alex stepped out of the portal, only to have an arrow fly right at them. It was only because of Sara's League training that she managed to get herself and Alex out of the way in time so that the arrow flew harmlessly past them. Sara wasted no time in taking her bo staff out, and went to attack, only to pause at the familiar face she was looking at.

Dressed all green, an outfit very similar to the one Oliver wore on their world, with a bow and arrow pointed right at Sara… was herself. Next to Sara was Laurel, in the same Black Canary outfit she wore back home on Karry Earth. They were in what appeared to be a warehouse and elsewhere in the room, beyond this version of Sara, was Barry in his Flash outfit, the exact same outfit every other Barry wore. This seemed one of the commons in all worlds, his outfit. Jesse was also there in a familiar speedster outfit, too. The outfit was red and black with some yellow outlines to it and yellow lightning bolts. She also had a pair of googles on top of her head, which was different to the Jesse they knew. Caitlin and Harrison Wells was also in the room.

"Who are you?" It was the Green Arrow Sara who talked, arrow still aimed at her doppelganger.

Karry's Sara calmed her stance and dropped her staff as a sign of peace. "I'm you," Sara said, making her doppelganger raise an eyebrow. "From another Earth."

"Another Earth?" Green Arrow Sara said. "How many Earths are there?" This was certainly a different question.

"Wait… hang on, the multiverse theorem," it was Barry who talked now. "I've heard of that. Martin Stein is the leading expert on it – although he disappeared over a year ago when the Accelerator went off." The warehouse was packed with advance computers and seemed to function as a lab, Sara was beginning to wonder if this is where Team Flash operated from on this Earth. "The theory says that there are multiple different Earths in the same location, but vibrating at different frequencies to each other. Basically, parallel realities."

"You do know a little of everything," Jesse said, seeming impressed.

"I'm good at remembering things, but there's no proof of the theorem. Well until now," Barry said, indicating Sara and Alex.

"Oh, trust me it's true," Alex finally spoke up. "This is actually Earth 12. We're from Earth 5."

"How do you travel in the multiverse?" Barry asked, moving closer in curiosity, almost looking like a kid at Christmas.

"We can't on our Earth, but on other Earths Cisco…" Alex paused, the atmosphere in the room suddenly mellowing. She persevered though. "He's a meta human, he can open portals. We came here because, well we kind of need your help." Alex took out the multiverse device the Ciscos and Echo made last night. "We're placing these devices on certain worlds to create a net to trap a meta human who can jump through worlds and is causing chaos and trying to kill our Ciscos. This is one of the worlds it needs activating on."

"How can we trust them?" Green Arrow Sara said, still not taking down her bow. Karry Sara barely registered the bow and arrow still aimed at her head.

"Oh Sara," Laurel said nudging her sister. "They haven't done anything. Besides, she's cute." Laurel moved closer to Alex. "Hi there, I'm Laurel. I've never seen…"

Karry Sara moved quicker than Barry between them, and gently pushed Laurel away – she was still her sister, no matter what Earth. "That's my wife," Sara said, having seen the way Laurel was about to get into flirting. Laurel stepped back, seeming shocked at the words.

"Your wife?" Laurel said. "But… Sara's straighter than her arrows."

"On our world you're the straight one," Alex spoke, making Laurel take another step back as Alex took her wife's hand. "And what's with the green outfit?" Alex turned to this world's Sara as she said this. "Why are you dressed like Oliver?"

"Oliver?" Green Arrow Sara said lowering her bow finally, clearly confused. "Oliver Queen? He's dead. Died on the Queen's Gambit years ago. I spent five years in hell and when I came back…"

"You became the Green Arrow," Sara said, realization in her voice. "But that's Oliver's story on our Earth. I ended up in the League of Assassins until I left…"

"League of Assassins?" Green Arrow Sara said turning to Laurel. "We've been having problems with them. Their Ra's al Ghul is a dangerous man. I've went up against him several times, but he always wears a mask. I thought he was familiar…"

"If you have their Oliver's story, is it possible you and Oliver switched here?" Laurel asked.

"According to the multiverse theorem anything is possible," Barry spoke up, making eyes turned to him.

Caitlin giggled. "You're an idiot sometimes," Caitlin said, leaning in and kissing Barry, causing Alex take a step back. It wasn't right to see Barry without her sister. The group noticed the look on Alex's face.

"You are…?" Alex said, pointing between them.

"Married," the pair said as one.

"We're not together on your world?" Barry asked, not believing a version of him would know a Caitlin and not be with her.

"No. She's with Ronnie on our world and you're with Kara," Alex said, and Barry shook his head confused. "Supergirl?" Alex tried, a feeling of dread growing. The group looked at each other and shrugged. "Superman's little cousin. Come on, you have to have heard of Superman?" Alex tried. Barry shook his head. "Hmm… maybe on this world Krypton never blew up leading to them never coming to our planet."

"Or they died with Krypton," Karry Sara thoughtfully, said making Alex give her a look. "It's possible." Sara shrugged.

"Wait, are you talking about an alien?" Harrison Wells had remained silent until now, unnoticed, so the Karry couple hadn't noticed him. Until now. He hadn't done anything yet, but Sara couldn't forget the balance of good Harrison Wells' to Reverse-Flash copies in their multiverse.

"Yeah," Alex said, breaking the silence. "No alien encounters here?"

"No," Barry said, shaking his head, seeming to be thinking on this.

"And with all the meta problems we have, aliens would be too much," Jesse sighed.

"Barry," Green Arrow Sara said. She and Laurel had been talking quietly since Sara had revealed she had once been with the League of Assassin. "With this information on who the Ra's might be, we need to head back to Starling. If it is Oliver… Well he and I were once close. Maybe…"

"I understand. We got this," Barry said, holding up a hand to his friends.

"Well, I will look over this device," Harrison Wells said, taking the device from the world hoppers. Sara kept an eye on the man – if he was the Reverse-Flash he could be a liability.

"Thank you for giving us a hand," Barry said, still looking towards his Sara and Laurel. "If you ever need us, you know where to find us."

"Always willing to help out meta city," Green Arrow Sara said with a smile as the two left.

"Meta city?" Alex asked.

"It's a joke," Caitlin said. "Almost everyone that was in the city the night the Accelerator went off has become a meta human. We're out numbering the normal humans in the city now."

"We're?" Alex said picking up on the word Caitlin had said. "You're a meta?" As if to answer her question a plant nearby, grew coming near Alex and then a flower blossomed, "You're a meta!"

"We call her Mother Nature," Barry said, grinning at his wife. "Her powers started developing not long after we got married."

"Although I'm not a real mother yet," Caitlin said, giving Barry a look and Barry sighed.

"Another time," Barry said dismissively.

"So, STAR labs Accelerator went off…" Sara stated, glancing to Wells still.

"My Accelerator didn't go off, actually," Harrison Wells snapped angrily. He had been looking over the device, but stopped to look at the hoppers at this accusation. "I never turned it on. Not after what happened with ELLE labs' Accelerator. How could I put the city through more?"

"What's ELLE labs?" Alex and Sara asked together.

"My mom labs," Jesse said.

"Tess Morgan is alive?" Alex asked, trying to put the history of this world into her own, to see the differences, but it seemed it was too different. They didn't seem to have anything in common.

Jesse nodded. "Not much of a mom to me and Belle though. She's the one who blew up the city with the Accelerator. She's the one who gave us our powers." Jesse noticed the looks between them. "I guess this is not your history." Alex and Sara shook their heads.

"Tell me, is your mom dead?" Alex asked Barry. "Killed by something impossible when you were 11 and your dad arrested for it?"

"Both my parents were killed that night," Barry said, frowning at her and Caitlin put an arm around her husband. "I got put in the system until I got myself out. Became a scientist. I'm the leading expert in meta humans though. I work for STAR. My counterpart doesn't?"

"Long story," Sara said almost smirking. Their Barry owned STAR not worked for it. "Is there a Reverse-Flash here?"

"The woman who killed my parents," Barry said scornfully, and the two looked at each other.

"Woman?" Alex and Sara said as one.

"She's one of the evil speedsters we're dealing with. There are four of them," Barry said going to the computer and bringing up four pictures of people in varying speedster outfits. Alex recognized two of them.

"Trajectory and the Dark Flash," Alex said, pointing at the two familiar costumes.

"Yes," Barry said. "Trajectory… she's just a pity thief. Steals things – not big on the 'to catch' list. Dark Flash fancies himself a hero, but he just kills anyone breaking the law or his own moral compass. The woman in yellow is the Reverse-Flash." The costume of the woman did resemble the one their Harrison Wells wore, only more feminine. "And then there's The Rival. He's basically Reverse-Flash's henchman along with Grodd and Deathstorm. You know them?"

"Not The Rival," Alex admitted. "But since we're asking you for a favor, maybe events on our world can help you. Trajectory, on our world she was Eliza Harmon." Alex, while not having been in on that adventure – she had been babysitting Kara at the time – had heard all about it. After all, it was this event that made their Jesse a real speedster. "Dark Flash, he was actually not born on our world, a visitor from a different world. He's called Walter West." That one was easy, since Walter was still in lockdown in the DEO after all.

"And the Reverse-Flash?" Barry asked, hopeful.

"Ours was not female," Sara said, putting a hand on Alex's shoulder. They needed to decide if their history with the Reverse-Flash was even worth telling this world. Barry's face fell at this information – or lack of information.

"Well, your knowledge could help us take out two of the most dangerous hostile metas," Jesse said pointedly.

"Hostile metas?" Alex and Sara asked together.

"It doesn't sound like your world has so many metahumans, but here metas have been grouped into different categories," Jesse said. "Hostile metas are the most dangerous and probably the most populated group. They are ones who use their powers to steal, rob, kill, and basically do whatever they want."

"Then there are metas like me," Caitlin said. "Ones who do not want to hurt, or even help, but can easily lose control. I accidentally once caused a major earthquake… Unfortunately, this group is also very populated."

"Then there are the heroes like myself and Jesse," Barry said. "There are actually quite a few, too, although Jesse and myself are the local heroes."

"There are ones who just want to live a normal life," Jesse added. "And then there's the ones who powers drove them insane." There were more mournful looks between the group, just like when Cisco was mentioned earlier. A light went on inside the Karry couple's heads.

"Where's Cisco?" Alex and Sara asked as one, again. It had been noticeable that Cisco was missing, but they had shrugged it off until now.

"Meta Asylum," Barry said, pulling up a picture of a building. "It was created to try to help metas who had mental breakdowns, but Cisco… he's considered un-helpable. A permanent member of the asylum."

"What happened?" Sara asked in shock. She liked Cisco.

"Not long after I woke from my coma, sometime over a year ago now, his powers activated with force," Barry explained. "I'd never seen anything like that in any meta. He started talking about having to stop Zoom and Zoom was going to destroy the world. I never figured out what that meant. I tried to help him, but then he was just saying weird things… stuff that made no sense. He was talking about how I should be with Super…." Barry paused and looked at the two, realization dawning. "Supergirl. Do you know what's going on with him?"

"We told you, we know Ciscos who can open portals to other worlds. Well, they can also see into those worlds, but it's not random. They usually need goggles to do it." Alex said. "But a year ago…. Zoom… I am not an expert in this area. My Kara and Barry have more contact with other worlds but sounds like his powers activated when a villain on Prime Earth tried to destroy the multiverse."

"Why did you lock him up?" Sara asked.

"He got dangerous." Barry said. "Shock waves coming out of his hands. It hurt us – it hurt a lot of people, actually. We had no choice for his safety, and everyone else's, but to lock him in the asylum."

"Can we see him?" Alex asked.

The group looked at each other. "We won't do anything," Sara said reassuringly.

"It's been a while since we have seen him," Caitlin said sadness in her voice at the fate of their friend.

"Go, I'll be here," Harrison said already, looking over the device.

Barry nodded and smirked at Jesse. The two speedsters grabbed the two world hoppers and what felt like a moment later they were standing in front of the large building Barry had recently pulled up on his screen. "Hold on," Barry said, he turned and ran, a blue lightning trail behind him, and a moment later Barry was back with Caitlin.

"Blue?" Alex asked, looking to Sara in confusion.

"Turn from red a while back," Barry said shrugging as he and Jesse disappeared and then reappeared in normal clothes. Barry looked at Sara, who was still in her white canary costume, mask in her hand. "Caitlin, put her mask in your bag." Caitlin took the mask from Sara and put it in her purse and the five-walked in.

Barry went over to talk to the person behind the desk and after a moment a nurse lead them into the back. They opened up a door to a room which was completely white and padded. Cisco was sitting in the middle on the floor, a dazed look on his face, in a straitjacket mumbling to himself. "Hey there Cisco," Barry said quietly, once the nurse left. "We brought you some vis…"

"Karry," Cisco said, his eyes picking up and looking at Alex and Sara. "Karry Universe."

"See, what does that even mean?" Barry said to Caitlin sadly.

"It's the name of our Earth," Sara and Alex said together, making them take a step back.

"Seriously? Karry?" Jesse said, not seeming as shocked.

"Kara, plus Barry, equals Karry," Alex said, giving Cisco a look. Caitlin and Barry gave each other a look at this too. "He must be sensing our vibrations and is tuned into our Earth."

"White Canary," Cisco said going to look at Sara. "Director Danvers-Lance." Alex nodded, Cisco was definitely in tune to their Earths. "Justice League." Before anyone could say anything, a small blue portal appeared in the room. Alex and Sara recognized a portal to another world but then color started coming to it. An image.

Inside the portal, as if they were looking at a television into their world, Alex and Sara recognized the penthouse. Kara was on the phone and Barry was holding the girls. Kara ended her call with a goodbye and looked to Barry. "Well that went well," Kara said as she took one of the girls and kissed Barry. "We have…" Kara paused as she noticed the portal. "Alex?"

"What?" Barry in the portal asked and Kara pointed. Barry turned around and saw the portal. Alex waved sheepishly at the dumbfounded face of the two as the portal then closed.

"I'm guessing that was…?"

"Yeah," Sara said before Caitlin could finish her sentence.

"Well they have kids," Caitlin said, turning to Barry who sighed again.

"Caitlin…" Barry groaned, but chuckled at this regardless.

"Cisco is definitely more powerful than the vibes we know," Alex said, cutting Barry off. "And you two are faster, too." Alex turned to the two speedsters. "And you… well our Caitlin doesn't even have powers so… There's something up with this world."

"Metas are more powerful," Sara confirmed.

"Well, let's go back to the warehouse," Caitlin said. "We'll be back soon." Caitlin turned to Cisco but he seemed to be ignoring the group again back to mumbling to himself, a distant expression on his face.

"Yeah, what is with the warehouse?" Alex asked.

"STAR Labs wasn't a good place to continue in," Barry said as the group walked out of the room. "So, we set up…" The group paused as there was screaming. Taking cover, they paused again as they saw a meta human in the lobby. She looked just like Caitlin, only with white hair and blue lips.

"Killer Frost!" Sara said, having seen the pictures of their Caitlin's twin in the meta human database.

"Your twin, Crystal?" Alex said.

"I don't have a twin," Caitlin said, clearly confused at seeing another version of herself.

"Tell me where Francisco Ramon is!" the Killer Frost demanded.

"World hopper," Sara sighed, and Alex shrugged. "My mask." Sara didn't even wait until she took the mask from Caitlin's bag and put it on. "Should have taken the canary cry with me…" Sara didn't wait before taking out her bo staff and attacking Killer Frost.

"I don't have my gun!" Alex mumbled annoyed, but went to go back up her wife anyway.

"Our turn. Stay safe," Barry said, kissing Caitlin and gave Jesse a look.

A second later the two had speed in and grabbed Killer Frost and the fighting duo bringing them outside before Frost could send a cold burst at them. The two speedsters had to stop at the force of the cold. Sara held out her bo staff and went in for a hit but had to dodge a cold burst herself.

Jesse ran around the villain, using a lightning bolt, and Killer Frost surrounded herself with ice to defend herself. "Cold is a speedster's weakness. I know that!" Killer Frost laughed as she sent a cold blast at Barry, who was running towards her.

Alex went to go check on Jesse as Sara went in for the attack, getting Killer Frost on the side. She had to dodge an icicle but couldn't get it out of the way completely as it hit her on her own side and she fell down. "Now see I can't go home without killing this Francisco Ramon but I don't mind killing some other heroes while I am at it." Killer Frost smirked.

Killer Frost went to shoot ice at all of them, but before she could, vines covered all of them, protecting them like a shield and the ground below Killer Frost shook. Vines shot up and grabbed hold of Killer Frost, pushing her into the air, hanging her in there by her hands and then her feet.

"What?" Killer Frost said as she was turned around and Caitlin was standing there, a cold look in her eyes as she stared at her double. "You… but… Our power… How?"

"No one messes with my friends or my husband!" Caitlin said, and ice appeared around the plants breaking them up. Killer Frost fell to the floor as the ground shook around them once more. Killer Frost had trouble getting up, but Sara, who was on the floor, swung her legs at Killer Frost, making the meta fall. Jesse didn't wait a moment before knocking out the meta with a punch.

The ground continued to shake, a steely look still in Caitlin's eyes and Barry went to his wife. "Hey baby…" Barry said smoothly, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder as the Earthquake worsened, the buildings around them starting to shake now. "It's over. Calm down – get control." Barry kissed Caitlin's cheek and the ground began to quieten. The earthquake over.

"Thank you," Caitlin sighed, breathing and kissing Barry back.

-Sliders-

Later that day at the warehouse, Caitlin had patched up Sara, who thanked her. "Well the Flash got the interview with Killer Frost for us," Barry said with a smirk, bringing it up on the screen.

"How do you look like Dr. Caitlin Snow-Allen?" the officer in charge asked. They were in a special interrogation room, it seemed. The camera pointed down at an angle to the two.

"That's Joe," Alex said, recognizing the officer.

"Um… yeah Detective West," Barry said pausing the video. "Been working with him on and off."

"You never knew him before being The Flash?" Alex asked.

"No. Why?" Barry asked.

"On our world he's your foster father," Alex said with a sigh, and Barry shrugged as he continued the video.

"Because I  _am_  Caitlin Snow," Killer Frost said, sounding and looking bored. "I am from another Earth and my Earth is glorious. We killed all the heroes. Any wannabes too. STAR Labs is dead. Just Supergirl's twin sister lives and she disappeared… might be dead by now. I just want to go back now though. Go back home."

"Why are you here then?" Joe asked not even blinking at the other Earth reference.

"He came," Killer Frost said.

"Who?" Joe asked.

"I don't know his name," Killer Frost said making Alex and Sara frown. "He wanted to recruit me. I told him no and then he just took me! He brought me to this world and said to kill Francisco Ramon and then he would bring me back."

"Tremor," Alex said, realizing the M.O. as Barry shut the video off. "He's the one we're trying to stop – the meta we're making the net for."

"Why try to kill our Cisco?' Caitlin asked. "He's insane."

"He's Vibe," Alex countered. "Tremor wants to kill all Vibes."

"You know, Vibe is a good name for him," Barry said, nodding to himself. "Professor Wells?"

"The device is harmless," Harrison said. "And to protect Mr. Ramon I suggest we let them turn it on. I am going to have to go check on Belle – you know she hasn't been doing well since her powers developed."

"Before you go," Alex said, stopping Harrison from leaving. "Sara and I have talked about something… we feel we need to tell you about our Reverse-Flash."

"You said yours was a male," Jesse commented, a little confused.

"Yeah… But our history is similar – well the Reverse-Flash aspect, anyway. Everything else is pretty different," Alex said. "If anything, we say can help… well a world jumper helped us. Time to return the favor." Alex turned to Sara who took her wife's hand. Alex knew the history better than Sara, actually having been there at the time. Having helped take down the man. "Our Reverse-Flash was a man named Eobard Thawne. He was from the future and ran back to the past to kill Barry before he became The Flash. He failed, killing Nora instead and framing Henry for it, but he somehow got stuck in the past. To get home he killed Tess Morgan and Harrison Wells and stole Harrison Wells' face."

"What about Jesse and Belle?" Harrison asked, not even concerned about his doppelganger.

"Belle was never born in our world. Jesse was given to her grandparents, disowned by her 'father'," Alex did air quotes as she said this, to establish Eobard wasn't her father, "she goes by Jesse Morgan now and actually works for Barry and Kara at STAR labs. She's a nice girl," Alex nodded at the Jesse here, to establish how similar they were in personality.

"Why did he take dad's face?" Jesse asked now.

"Well, he died before we got any real information from him but from what I understand, to get home he needed The Flash. He needed another speedster to help him. Ironic really, considering what he tried to do to begin with. But he needed the Particle Accelerator to be turned on – and earlier than it was supposed to be in his timeline. What he didn't count on was the changes to Barry's timeline lead him to Kara. When Barry went into a coma Kara decided to use her powers and became Supergirl and when they found out who the Reverse-Flash was, they made the Justice League."

"Cisco said that before," Caitlin said thoughtfully.

"It's a team of heroes, sort of," Sara said. "We work together to protect our Earth from threats. It's now, I think, over 20 members strong."

"But it started with six people. Kara, Barry, and Clark, or Supergirl, The Flash, and Superman. Oliver Queen, the Arrow, and Firestorm made from Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein. Don't ask, they combine bodies," Alex said quickly as she could see the question coming. "The five of them using an anti-speed formula Caitlin and I created to take down the Reverse-Flash."

"That's all very good, but how does this help us at all?' Harrison Wells said. "I am not the Reverse-Flash."

"You never turned on the Particle Accelerator," Barry said, finally catching on. "Tess Morgan did, and she's a horrible mom to Jesse and an even worse wi… Oh my… Oh no…." Barry suddenly realized what happened, shaking his head in disbelief, and Jesse seemed dumbfounded, getting onboard with Barry.

"We can't be certain, but it's possible," Alex said. "Is Tess Morgan in a wheelchair?"

"Is that important?" Caitlin asked.

"Eobard pretended to be in a wheelchair. Never really understood why," Alex said and the group paused.

"Thank you," Barry said. "You better be going – we don't want another attempt on our Cisco's life. You gotta get this Tremor." Alex and Sara nodded.

"We'll tell the other Ciscos about yours. I think the device has a phone line installed in it – I don't quite know how it works – but you'll be able to contact other Earths, well other worlds on the system, and I am sure our Ciscos will want to help yours if they can." Alex added in.

"Is it possible?" Caitlin asked. "To help him?"

Alex and Sara shrugged. "If it's possible, Cisco can do it," Sara said.

"Worth a shot," Barry shrugged.

"Before you go, are there any worlds you know where Barry and I are together? Besides here?" Caitlin asked, making the two pause, the look on their faces confirmation enough. "Oh. Okay. None at all."

"He's with Kara on every world we know," Alex admitted. "But Sara is with me on our worlds and apparently straight here. Different worlds different lives. Don't judge your relationship based on other worlds… Cairy, No, wait, that sounds too close to Karry. Baitlin…? No, that's horrible…"

"Why are you trying to combine our names?" Barry asked, bemused at this.

"SnowAllen," Sara suggested with a smile, ignoring Barry now.

Barry laughed though. "SnowAllen. Okay, I like it," Barry smiled at his wife. "Now get out of here you two."

Alex and Sara checked to make sure the device was set up properly before turning it on. A portal opened and, giving one last look at the SnowAllen team, Sara and Alex jumped through and back to Mutant Earth.


	7. Earth 18: A Paranormal Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime Sara and Alien Laurel bump heads with the new Earth they go to but also lend a hand.

The portal opened and Sara stepped through, followed by her other-world sister. The pair paused for a moment as they took in their surroundings before a cry of "Hands in the air!" stopped them in their observations.

"What…?" Laurel asked in shock, debating on using her Siren cry as the room they had been sent to was suddenly filled with armed military personnel.

"You've breached regulation two-oh-five of Waller's Law," a solider shouted at the women.

"Waller's Law?" Laurel countered, lost already.

Sara, however, raised her palm to Laurel, telling her with no words to remain calm as they waited for the arrival of the leader of this band of thugs. They reminded Sara a lot of ARGUS, and the DEO to Laurel, but the woman who stepped into the room was someone neither other-world women recognized from their respective government organizations.

"World hoppers," the burly dark woman spoke, indicating for some of her soldiers to lower their weapons – only a handful of them did, however.

"You know of the multiverse? That's good then," Laurel started, glad they did not have to explain it. After all, she had only just found out about it recently herself.

"Where is Maxwell Lord?" The woman countered, confusing both women now.

"Lord… I… I'm sorry?" Laurel tried now. She knew of the antics of Maxwell on her home Earth, before he vanished into the ether, but had never come face-to-face with him, let alone know him.

"We're not working for Lord," Sara stated in false confidence, "we come on our own terms."

"Own terms?" the other woman said.

"If you could ask your soldiers to lay down their weapons again…" Sara tried.

"No can do, missy. POD do not negotiate with potential terrorists," the woman tried.

"Did you say 'pod'?" Laurel mused.

"We're not terrorists," Sara stated. "We're the opposite, in fact."

"Until we can assess who you are, you will be treated as an enemy of POD and our ethics," the woman countered.

"Can you at least tell us who you are and what pod is? My arms are tired," Laurel stated, her arms, like Sara's, still held up.

"Oh. You really don't know," the woman frowned, paused in thought as she turned her back on the women to address her guards. A private word between her and them, and half the soldiers moved off, leaving the room as the woman turned back to Sara and Laurel. "I am Amanda Waller, and this is the Paranormal Operations Department."

"Paranormal…?" Laurel started.

"You're not Amanda Waller," Sara countered. "I know Amanda Waller and she doesn't look anything like you, although she is black so…"

"You're from a different Earth," Waller countered. "Genetics works differently across the multiverse."

"Granted…" Sara mused. "Although so far, we have all been the same, I think." Waller raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing.

"I'm sorry, but Paranormal? As in ghosts?" Laurel asked, feeling a little left out, even if her arms were still raised.

"Paranormal as in paranormalist humans – those with abilities, gifts or powers, as you have, Miss…?" Waller started.

"Lance. Laurel Lance. How did you know I had powers?" Laurel asked, eyebrow raised.

"It's our specialty." Waller shrugged.

"As fascinating as this all is, we have a mission, a reason we're here," Sara started, wanting to move this conversation along, still trying to wrap her head around this version of ARGUS's Amanda Waller. She'd only met her Earth's Waller a handful of times, but she had left an impression – she was cold, hard and calculative, something this Waller had yet to prove, but something was telling Sara this Waller was no different.

"Can we lower our arms now?" Laurel asked.

"She already did," Waller motioned to Sara, who smirked as Laurel rolled her eyes and lowered her arms. "What are you here for?"

"To save you. Or more specifically, to save the multiverse," Sara stated. "Since you already know what that is, I don't think we need to go further in explaining the theorem of the multiverse to you."

"What did Max do?" Laurel spoke up, curiosity overtaking her.

"He stole something precious to us and ran off to another world," Waller stated, her eyes narrowing at Sara now, even if she was answering Laurel's question.

"What did he steal?" Laurel asked. Sara bit her lip, allowing her parallel sister time to talk, but wanting to get down to business and activate their multiverse device. She wanted out of this adventure – she didn't report to Winn or Alex where she was going and her own Laurel was relying on her to be her guide. It was odd to be with a parallel version of the woman she had long-thought dead and then cloned.

"A Kryptonian artefact. Since you're not aligned with him, or us, I do not feel obligated to tell you anything further, Miss Lance." Waller stated.

"I was just curious," Laurel replied, cautiously. In actuality, she had wanted to see if this lined up with anything her Maxwell Lord did, but chose not to mention there was one on her own Earth. With her luck this woman would assume their Lord was the one she was looking for and either hold them hostage or to her Earth somehow to get him. "You have Kryptonians here?" She added.

"Kara's on every Earth I know. Makes sense she's here too," Sara muttered, rolling her eyes at Laurel's statement.

"Two. One used to work for us, but has long-since left. The other… well, she came here recently like you. From another world. She's with us now," Waller explained.

"I'd like to meet her," Laurel stated. It sounded like it was Kara, although not one originating from this particular Earth. That was interesting.

"Maybe later," Sara snapped, unable to hide her impatience any further. "Ms. Waller."

"General Waller," Waller corrected, to a raised eyebrow from both Sara and Laurel now.

"General then," Sara muttered. "We have a device which needs activating on your Earth. It needs to be kept someplace safe and is part of a web that will help trap another multiverse hopper who has it in for multiverse hoppers. It's a whole multiverse-thing," Sara roughly explained.

"And yet not Maxwell Lord-related. Interesting," Waller mused, looking between the two women now. "Very well, if you follow me I will have your device looked at, to prove it's safe, and then you can go on your way," Waller indicated for the remaining guards to follow them, pulling rank behind and in front of the two world hoppers as the General took the lead. "It seems you'll be getting your wish though, Powergirl is in the facility today."

"Did you say Power Girl?" Sara asked sharply as they moved through corridors, she aware of their guard.

"Yes, Powergirl. She works for us, like I said." Waller replied, the obvious gap between the two names not taken for this version of Sara's known Power Girl. She noted this silently.

"Not Supergirl?" Laurel countered.

"Do not mentioned that name to her," Waller suddenly instructed, stopping to turn to the pair. "Her sister – all her family – died on the Earth she left when she came here. The wound is deep." She turned without waiting for their say and marched into a large room containing military officials, computer banks, tech geeks and a woman in red, white and blue – although not a woman either Lance sister completely recognized.

The face was the same as all other Karas, but her hair was brown, her looks sad and her outfit was different to either the Supergirl that Laurel knew or the Power Girl that Sara knew, although there were elements of Kara Kent, whom they both neutrally knew. She had long blue pants with a white shirt, a familiar red-and-blue logo on her chest. Her cape was blue, to match the pants and her boots were red, in contrast to the rest of the outfit, but matching the logo on her chest. Her dark hair was also tied back into a ponytail, although strands still fell across her forehead.

Her eyes lingered on Laurel, a sudden look of hatred in them that made Laurel step back. She had never seen Kara look at her like that, even when Kara hadn't trusted her when they first met, but they had quickly developed a friendship though. This one instantly didn't seem friendly towards her.

"Kayla, I have a mission for you," Waller stated to the superhero, who cocked her head at this, eyes still on Laurel. "Babysitting."

"What?" The woman called Kayla replied. Sara and Laurel both had to backtrack at the name however. They thought every Earth had a Kara, not a random change to Kayla. They shared a glance, wondering how to bring this up.

"Vasquez!" Waller suddenly cried out, a woman Laurel knew from her DEO appearing as if by magic. "Take this device to our tech team. Get it thoroughly analysed and the results directly to me. Anything odd, tell me."

"Ma'am," Agent Vasquez moved off, the multiverse device now in her hand as Sara assessed their situation. This place – POD – seemed to work slightly different to ARGUS on Prime, but it had the same basic principles, the same original leader – even if her genetics were different – so it stood to reason they would follow the same sort of rules. Once the device was deemed safe, it would be turned on and they could leave. Sara hoped.

"I'm not a babysitter, especially not to a Siren," Kayla spoke up, glowering now between Laurel and Amanda.

"What's your deal?" Laurel asked, glaring back. Sara was curious too, but she remained silent. Wondering if they needed to fight this Powergirl.

"I don't negotiate, or work with, Sirens," Powergirl spat back, her arms folded. She was bitter.

"What did–?" Laurel began.

"Who died?" Sara overtook her parallel sister, catching on to this attitude. It was how she still felt to Damien Darkh, even if he was long-dead. If she could avenge the man for her real sister's death, even though she had a clone version of that woman now in her life, she would, without fail.

"Everyone," Powergirl glanced to Sara. "My cousin, my sister… even the Hawks."

"Oh wow, you had Hawks," Sara muttered, remembering Kendra and Carter. She wondered where they were on her Earth now.

"I'm not her," Laurel stated. "I don't kill."

"Sirens always kill," Powergirl spat back.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but I've worked with Su…" Laurel stopped herself from saying the name, remembering Waller's advice from before, "Kara on my home Earth." Kayla blinked at the name, this a wound much like the Supergirl's name as she looked away from Laurel. "And her boyfriend. We're close. I even met… her cousin; I am not who you hate." Kayla had just said her family had been killed, and saying Kara's name had affected Powergirl, so Laurel hadn't wanted to risk mentioning Clark as well.

"This one doesn't kill," Sara added, Kayla looking back to her. "I'm sorry for your loss, Ms. Danvers, I truly am."

"Danvers?" Kayla frowned. "Why did you call me that?"

"It's who you are… isn't it?" Apart from her own Kara who was a clone, all the others she knew had been a Danvers. Except for Kara Kent. "Oh, are you a Kent?"

"Neither," Kayla continued to look puzzled. "Not that it matters anymore anyway," she added with a sigh.

"Kayla Lane left her home Earth after the heroes died," Waller spoke up, having been watching the exchange with fascination, "she came looking for a fresh start, for family…"

"Instead I found you," Kayla muttered sarcastically, "and a reclusive doppelgänger who lives in a dome and is about twenty years older than me," Kayla added. "Or well she might be Kara's doppelgänger, but since she wasn't a twin here I guess she can be considered both of ours."

"Twins, that makes sense," Sara mumbled to herself, the mystery of the different name and sister solved in one sentence.

"It sounds like you need a new family," Laurel couldn't help but smirk. "I know a Kara…"

"No," Waller interrupted her. "We have laws."

"She's traumatized though," Sara breathed, glancing to the General. It was another symptom she could detect from this Kayla. Sara may have lost her sister, but she still had a support structure, friends and family who she could rely on, but this Kayla had left anyone she may have had behind in search for this fresh start. It had destroyed her.

"I'll live." Kayla spoke up, shrugging. "I am the Girl of Steel after all. So, babysitting these two, huh?" She looked to Waller at this, who nodded. "Very well. I'll take them back to Jay's place, I'm sure he'll be only too happy to look after these two."

"You can take the day off too. We'll let you know if anything comes up," Waller countered quickly.

"Fine," Kayla sighed, looking to the two Lance's. "I can't carry both of you."

"I'm quick on my feet," Laurel shrugged. "Give me the address and I'll get there in no time."

There was a rush of air before Kayla could reply, and an older man in a red outfit and helmet appeared before them. He was smiling pleasantly as he looked to Sara and Laurel. "Someone call for a lift?" he asked.

"She could have walked, Jay," Kayla addressed the man, sounding annoyed.

"I'm retired with two girls away from home. Could do with some more under the roof. General Waller informed me already." He nodded to Waller, who was smirking at the scene before her. "So, who travels by Flash, and who goes by Power?"

"I'm going to take her," Kayla pointed to Sara, avoiding Laurel still.

"Okay then," Jay stated, looking awkwardly between Laurel and Kayla now before sighing and moving over to Laurel. She didn't make a fuss as he picked her up and sped her from the room.

"Come on," Kayla muttered, grabbing Sara who stiffened at her less-than-warm invitation, but Kayla had already swooped Sara into her arms and flew upward, through a skylight installed in the facility. Sara barely had time to register the concealed POD HQ vanishing below in what appeared to be in a hillside before they were flying over a familiar, and yet different-looking city. It seemed larger than the Central she knew, but she could see Central – she could also see another city, possibly National City, and the ocean not far off.

There was a river separating the two cities, and on an island in between was the strangest structure she had ever seen. It was like a dome but with added extras, smaller bubbles on the ground and a few near the top. She wanted to go closer to it, to see what was inside, but Kayla swerved, heading toward the Central portion of the two cities, landing in the backyard of a two-story house.

"That was…" Sara stated, getting to her feet and feeling suddenly queasy.

"Come on," Kayla repeated, ignoring Sara's comment as she moved toward the house, Sara stumbling behind her.

Moving through the French windows into the sitting room, it was to find Laurel and Jay already there – Jay was in casual attire and suddenly Sara remembered who he looked like. Although she'd never met him, hanging around in STAR Labs for a while after Rip had abandoned her, had let her know Team Power-Flash more – their friends and family.

"You're Henry Allen," Sara muttered, taking a seat quickly next to Laurel, who looked less queasy, but still a little drained. Neither took too well to super-speeds, it seemed.

"No, I'm Jason Garrick," the man corrected with a raised eyebrow, "although my brother is Henry. Henry Garrick."

"Oh." Sara shook herself. "Okay, I wasn't expecting that."

"I'm sorry for the cold treatment," Kayla spoke up, both women looking to her now. "I don't do well with humans since…"

"Since her family were killed," Jay stepped in kindly. "When Kayla first turned up on this world she was lost, POD took her in but they're not… well, you met General Waller. I'm friends with Kayla's counterpart of this world, so through her they contacted me to see if I would put Kayla up, and since my youngest left the house recently – college scholarship – I had a spare room. Of course, I had to talk it through with the wife, but we're only too happy. We're used to super powers in this family."

"Well, with the speed, I'm not surprised," Laurel nodded.

"Yes, both my daughters inherited my speed, but not just that," Jay smirked. "My kids may have powers, but so do my brother's. His youngest must have inherited the Paranormal gene and her abilities…"

"Youngest? Hang on…" Sara did the homework quickly in her head. If Henry Garrick was this worlds Henry Allen, that would make Barry Allen his first born, and then there was the Amelia Allen she had met last night… "Millie All– I mean, Garrick?"

"She goes by Amy," Jay smirked at this, "and she has the ability to give another powers – the first person she gave a Paranormal ability to was her brother… when she was five. That was an interesting day."

"So, Barry's a speedster here too?" Laurel asked. She didn't know Barry nearly as well as Sara, coming from Alien Earth, but had been told a thing or two about him from her Kara and from last night with the other world hoppers. She had also met his clone, Malcolm, once or twice, but the man seemed to stay away from the DEO when possible.

Jay laughed at that. "If only! Although I suppose it's a close power. He can teleport. Imagine an eleven-year-old suddenly having the power to teleport anywhere and everywhere – if it wasn't for my speed, poor Henry would have lost Barry years ago. Good kid though. They both are."

"Wow, that's… okay," Laurel stated, a little lost for words.

"Why are you here? What was that device?" Kayla was blunt. As usual. Jay winced at this directness as Sara turned to her. Kayla was leaning against the wall, arms folded, still in her superhero outfit.

"Waller didn't explain," Laurel sighed, going over the events with POD in her head, but Sara was one step ahead of her parallel sister.

"How did you get to this world? Only a speedster can reach a velocity able to breach into the multiverse." Ray and Caitlin had explained this to her when she'd found out about her Barry and Kara's multiverse-hopping adventure. That which probably started this entire thing.

"Vibe. The one on my Earth was offering those of us heroes a last chance to live, to leave. I didn't want to leave my family, even if they were dead, but he convinced me. Look where I ended up…" she sighed regretfully.

"Could have been worse," Sara stated. "You could have landed on a world where you were met with hostility, had to fight for yourself, fend for yourself, without any means off the world. I noticed Cisco wasn't in POD, so I wonder where he is – and you obviously haven't sought this world's Vibe out, or else you'd have left this world long ago. Laws or not."

"There is a Vibe," Kayla refuted, "only she's not Vibe and not…"

"Amy," Jay muttered, eyes going back to him. "My niece has powers, more than she should. I suspect she gave them to herself in a way. Somehow. She can open breaches, like this Vibe, but she's never left this world. At least, not yet. She doesn't know how. It's just a fancier version of Barry's teleportation right now." He didn't quite meet anyone's eyes at this. Sara had to wonder if he was telling the complete truth with Kayla in the room.

"Interesting," Sara muttered, glancing to Laurel who had her lips pursed in thought.

"It's hell," Kayla moaned. "I have no family here – no flesh and blood. Not even that Jane woman wants to know me."

"Jane?" Sara now asked confused.

"Her this-world counterpart. She lives in the dome down the river – you must have seen it on your flight. It's not hard to miss," Jay explained. "It's a Kryptonian safe-haven. Used to be land owned by POD, but over time it changed hands, expanded, became what it is now. Home of a lot of Kryptonian animal species and plants, but she's the only Kryptonian humanoid in there. I thought Kayla would like it there, but they clashed. Badly."

"Jane-freaking-Marley doesn't care for Krypton or it's customs. She rejected her house. She never even had a Kal-El of her own. She's very unaccommodating and nothing like my sister. The Kara I know would hate her. She even has genetically alerted birds in that place! Krypton never had birds… She did kind of remind me of my mom though, but not enough to feel like home. I couldn't stay there, or see her ever again." Kayla explained bitterly.

"So… you're being a hero in her stead? I'm guessing she's no longer Supergirl, or Power Girl or whatever she was here?" Sara risked the name now.

"She used to be a superhero. Superwoman. She worked with POD for a few years, although they kind of blackmailed her into working with them. We were tight," Jay explained now, "Jane, myself and some of our Paranormal buddies, back in the late-nineties, but when she saw an opening to leave and set up the safe-haven, she took it. Superwoman retired pretty much overnight. It's not like there are many bad guys for her or POD to take on. It's mainly government secret projects and the occasional Paranormal round up. There're not good people, POD. Did I mention that?"

"Once or twice," Sara chuckled, taking in this information. It seemed even though Jay worked with them at times, he did not like them. It was a different experience for Sara, who willing worked with ARGUS and Laurel, who had taken up with the DEO, but both places seemed much different than this POD. She wondered why Jay even bothered working with them.

At that moment, a familiar tear opened in the fabric of space in the living room. Sara jumped to her feet and Laurel was about to open her mouth, to do a Siren call, but both stopped when a girl they recognized from earlier stepped out. She looked exactly like Millie but seemed younger than the Millie they met yesterday. Maybe a teenager.

"I knew you had visitors, Uncle!" The new girl smirked, looking to Sara and Laurel. "Oh, a Siren… but what about you…?" She moved over to Sara and placed a hand on her chest. Sara stepped back.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked.

"I can give you powers, Miss. Lance," Amy, this world's Millie, stated.

"How did you…?" Sara looked beyond the teen to her uncle, who shrugged.

"It comes with my powers. Let's see, you have sonic manipulation at your whim – so many uses for these, and not just in the throat – no offense, Siren," she turned her attention to Laurel for a second.

"None taken…?" Laurel responded, a little taken aback.

"I don't want a power," Sara spoke, dryly. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm happy with my martial arts and League of Assassins training."

"You're from the League?" Jay stood suddenly as Amy bowed her head in disappointment, moving back and glancing to Kayla, who didn't even register her.

"You know of them? They exist here?" Sara asked.

"I've had my dealings with them. Ra's Al Gaul is over a hundred years old now, thanks to the Lazarus Pit," Jay shrugged. "They keep themselves to themselves though."

"Ah, he's a bit of a weird one," Sara shrugged. Her Ra's wasn't that old, but who knew what the timeline of this Earth was like. Everything else was different.

At that moment, the glass windows shattered. Amy screamed and ducked for cover, but the others were ready, Kayla already out in the back yard as Jay rushed to her side. "Cover her!" Sara instructed Laurel, indicating Amy as she leapt over the window frame to see who Powergirl and The Flash were fighting.

"Wait!" Sara called, when the man jumped to his feet, throwing what she guessed was pure vortex energy at Kayla as he only just avoided a punch from the speedster. "He's a friend!"

Echo smiled at Sara, breathing heavily as Jay and Kayla glanced at Sara, and then Echo, before moving back, giving him some room.

"How come you're here? I thought you were going to wait on Mutant Earth?" Sara asked. "Why break the Garrick's window…?" She added, doubt suddenly shrouding her voice as she remembered something. Tremor, the bad guy they were out to stop, was Echo's double. "You're not Echo…"

"Terrible name," the man who looked like Echo sneered as he jumped backward, vanishing into a portal.

There was a scream from back in the house and Jay vanished in a flash of light himself as he sped back to the house, Kayla and Sara sharing a look before rushing after him.

"Crap…" Sara muttered when she reached the house. Laurel was gone, and so was Amy. "He's after Vibes," she added, hitting herself over the head for being so stupid. Of course, she thought of Cisco when the word Vibes were mentioned, but Amy had the same power. It reasoned Tremor would not want her around either.

"Where did he take my niece and your friend?" Jay addressed Sara sharply.

"She's my sister and anywhere…" Sara breathed. She felt numb. A slip up was all it cost, she knew this from her training, from working the street of Starling and then being a Legend. She had to constantly remind herself not to be an idiot, not to lower her walls, but she had and now she'd lost another sister… now she may have caused the death of an innocent. How could she be so stupid?!

-Sliders-

Laurel woke in red light. She was confused and disorientated as she pieced together what had just happened before jumping up, looking around for Tremor.

He wasn't hard to find, and Laurel was shocked to find him in a full-out Vibe battle with Amy, the teenager holding her own against the Earth hopper, dodging his energy beam with a portal of her own. It was almost like a dance, but the White Siren knew the teenager couldn't hold her own for long – Laurel didn't even know how long she'd been out, how long this fight had been going on for.

Jumping to her feet, Laurel screamed. The vibration of her Siren call knocking the man flying as Amy looked back to Laurel with a smirk.

"Good to see you up," she called as Laurel ran to her.

"Are you okay? Tremor, he took me by surprise…" Laurel started, but Amy pushed her aside, just in time to avoid a beam of pure energy that Tremor shot her way.

Laurel turned and screamed, but Tremor was ready as her Siren cry was aimed directly into a Vortex he pulled up in front of himself. If he was anything like Echo, Laurel remembered, then he couldn't call up Vortexes anywhere like Vibes or Amy here, but potentially he could right next to himself. That was a difficulty.

"Go," Laurel turned to Amy. "I can hold him off."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Amy replied as she directed her arms in Tremor's direction and a portal opened below his feet. He was sucked down and, instantly, another portal appeared some distance off and much higher, which he fell through. Hard.

"He's going to try and kill you, Amelia!" Laurel stated as the man got up. She could see the anger in his eyes even at this distance. "Get someplace safe."

She screamed in Tremor's direction, he disorientated from the fall as he didn't pull up a good enough vortex to redirect her cry and was sent flying again. For someone who seemed to have killed a few Vibes already, he wasn't that effective, Laurel noted. Then again, Laurel remembered the Mutant Earth gang saying he had sent a parallel version of her to kill Cisco. Maybe this was his first time trying it solo.

"Where are we?" Laurel suddenly asked, directed by the red light around her, the domed glass roof above them. It felt almost like a greenhouse, with tropical plants around them. She could see a flock of something bird-like flying far above them too. Those didn't look like any bird she knew.

"The Kryptonian Sanctuary," Amy stated, throwing a beam of her own energies Tremor's way as he got up, but he seemed ready as he dodged them, coming at the two at full speed. "Uncle Jay mentioned it."

"Oh," Laurel muttered as she screamed again, the same moment that Amy threw another energy beam in Tremor's direction, the combination sending him flying once more – right across into the distance. The dome was big, the dome was wide.

"Another idea," Laurel turned to Amy. "Get us out of here. Take us to POD."

"Can do, boss-lady!" Amy smirked as she opened a portal in front of them, neither wasting another second as they both jumped through it.

-Sliders-

Sara stormed into POD, almost quicker than Jay. This came as no surprise to Amada Waller, who turned to her with arms folded.

"Vortex energies, I need to know if you've detected any," Sara demanded.

"You're not leaving already?" Waller replied sarcastically. "We haven't even finished looking through your device."

"The Earth hopper we're trying to stop. He's here and he took my sister and his niece," Sara stated, pointing at a silent, thoughtful Jay.

"Oh," Waller looked directly at Jay. "That's a complication. She can't go off-world."

"Off-world?" Kayla had turned up, she had been reluctant to follow, being the unwilling superhero due to her circumstances, but she didn't let this remark slip by.

"She can't allow this Tremor guy to take her off this world," Jay stepped in from an odd look from Waller. Sara was beginning to suspect the woman – and Jay – again.

"Earth hopping was banned due to Maxwell Lord," Waller re-stated. "A law I made."

"Wait," Sara said, catching on to that. "How can you just make a law? This is the United States, right? I might have not been the best in history, but even I know a law needs to go to Congress and get signed by the President."

"Different world, different rules," Waller sighed. "Besides, shouldn't you be more concerned for your sister?" POD employees were giving Sara odd looks however, and Sara wondered if this world was different.

"Yeah, whatever, but even if this is a law, someone can still leave the world if they have the means – it's not like you can follow them, given your long search for Lord. You need to loosen up." Sara ploughed on.

"I will implement the laws as I want," Waller said. "Besides, we can monitor the entire planet for signs of vortexes off-world. Accord's vortexes are accounted for and we haven't detected anything beyond these since your arrival."

"Accord?" Sara asked, trying to keep up as the unfamiliar name was mentioned.

"Amy's codename," Jay sighed.

"She works for POD? She's a teenager!" Sara rounded on Jay now.

"She doesn't, it's just a cute nickname she chose for herself, like I'm The Flash, she's Accord. She tells people at POD to use it when referring to her," Jay explained.

"We humor her," Waller shrugged.

"All very well, but Tremor is here, somehow he's able to slip past your monitors, unless there's somewhere on this planet you've avoided monitoring…?" Sara turned back to Waller.

"The Sanctuary," Vasquez had been listening in, moving over to Waller, "it's the only place we don't have monitored, but no-one would think to hop in there – Jane is very strict."

"Jane may not know – it's a big place and her powers don't work there, given the simulated red sunlight," Waller turned to Vasquez now, concern in her voice.

"We'll send out a taskforce," Vasquez turned to address a team already gathered.

"I can get there faster," Jay stated, but he didn't need to move as a rip in space opened next to him and Laurel and Amy fell out, looking exhausted.

"Tremor!" Laurel stated, her eyes finding Sara now as Sara nodded.

"He's going to follow," Amy added. "Why is he after me?" She rounded on Laurel and Sara at this.

"He wants to kill Vibes," Sara stated, feeling like a record on repeat. "It's why we're here. We have this device, once activated across eleven other worlds it will safely connect those worlds and force him to just one where we can stop him, but we need the device active on this world too, to make that happen."

"What will it do for my powers though?" Amy asked.

"From my understanding, the net part of the device is like an app that can be turned on and off," Laurel stated, one of the Ciscos had explained it earlier to them, before they crossed over to this world. "So, once we have him locked up it will be down and you will be fine."

"Then what's stopping you turning it on?" Amy turned to Waller, as if knowing this.

"You know our laws, Accord," Waller stated.

As if this was a cue for him, the familiar rip in the fabric of space opened before them, but Laurel was ready as she screamed before Tremor could step through it. Everyone held their ears, no-one expecting the loud cry and no-one noticing the look of disgust on Kayla's face at the use of the same scream that had essentially killed her family.

"Will you give that a break?!" Tremor cried, throwing a bream of energy at Laurel, knocking her over and cutting the scream off.

Sara moved in front of Amy, a barrier between the two, protecting her.

"You will not harm her!" Sara growled at the man who looked so much like Echo. He even wore the same clothes Echo has worn this morning.

"I know your mission," Tremor retorted, "I know you want to stop me. You can't. I will get what I need." He glowered beyond Sara to Amy beyond.

There was a shout and bullets were suddenly firing, but Tremor was quick as he pulled up another vortex around him, the bullets firing through and leaving him unharmed. The moment the vortex was gone though, Sara jumped, pulling a blade from her belt as she went for the attack, slicing the man's upper arm through his shirt as she wrestled with him. Their mission may not have been over, but Tremor may be meeting an early end, Sara wanted to make sure of it. She wanted to protect Amy, and her sister.

She was suddenly pulled off by a force, a vortex above her that Tremor must have summoned, pulling her through. She landed with a thump in the familiar garden of Jay Garrick, jumping to her feet and screaming out in frustration, but another vortex opened and Sara wasted no time in jumping through it, without waiting to find out where it led, but was glad to find herself back in POD's HQ, Amy herself having summoned it.

Tremor and Powergirl were now in battle, Jay Garrick circling his niece to keep her safe, but he allowed Sara to come through, to face Tremor again, but it seemed Powergirl had this – she was more than a match for the vortex creator, who was only just avoiding her punches, laser vision and freeze breath with his own vortexes, but it seemed like it was exhausting him, he was getting more and more tired. Sara would wait for her strike though, once Tremor was down. Laurel was side-lined too, watching on like Sara from the other side. They nodded to one another, just as Powergirl sent a punch in his chest, winding the man.

"Now!" Powergirl called, surprising Sara and Laurel, who both looked to where Powergirl's shout was directed. Amy opened a vortex right behind Tremor, Jay moving to push the man through the vortex, vanishing for a moment with Tremor before reappearing, the vortex closing behind him.

"Where did you send him?" Laurel and Sara asked Amy and Jay as one, smirking to one another at having the same thought.

"Another world," Amy muttered, avoiding looking at Waller or Kayla, the latter of whom groaned.

"I thought you were sending him to the other side of the world!" Waller moved forward, having kept out of trouble during the battle, but looking affronted.

"What's to stop him getting back though?" Laurel countered, ignoring Waller's indignation.

"Did you not see him? He was exhausted! Plus, that punch in the stomach from Kayla… he's not going to be risking coming back anytime soon…" Amy smirked, despite herself.

"Why haven't you offered to send me to another world? One where my sister and cousin…" Kayla spoke up, looking sadly at Amy.

"You know the laws," Waller spoke up quickly, before Amy could answer. "I can't allow that to happen."

"But you allowed people like myself and these two onto the world. Sara and Laurel will be leaving to go back to where they came from… why can't you allow that for me?!" Kayla moved threateningly close to Waller, but she stood her ground, unfazed by the superhero or her accusations.

"They are not from this world…"

"Unless you have forgotten, neither am I!" Kayla practically shouted.

"I must uphold the law – I made it, after all." Waller simply stated, not responding to the fact that Kayla was not from this world either.

"You are unbelievable!" Kayla spat, turning her back on the General, before flying back upwards and leaving. There was a momentary pause in the atmosphere as everybody took this information and attitude in.

"You know, you really should let her leave," Laurel spoke up.

"You don't have any right to tell me what to do," Waller stated, arms folded again. "I can't allow her to leave."

"Actually, you can. As she said, she's not from this world. You can let her find a place she's happy on. She deserves to find a place where she can fit in, not being stuck in this dead-end world." Sara pointed out.

"Hey, this world isn't…" Amy began.

"You know what I mean," Sara cut her off, not even looking to Amy as she stared at Waller. "We'll soon have twelve worlds in our connected multiverse. Twelve safe, explored world. If you can't break the rules to allow general multiverse travel, at least allow her to explore the worlds within that. She may find somewhere more suited for herself."

"Do you know how good it is to have a Super in my organization again? Ever since Superwoman left us… Powergirl works for us. Simple as that." Waller snapped.

"No. She works for herself. You need to let her go," Laurel now spoke up, agreeing with Sara.

"I'll consider it," Waller stated coolly, both Sara and Laurel unsure whether she meant it or simply wanted the Lances to lay off her. "Why don't you get out of here? There's a lot of paperwork you've brought to our world with your traipsing and attacking."

"We didn't attack you – Tremor did!" Laurel pointed out.

"Vasquez!" Waller called to the woman again, who appeared as if this was a summoning spell. "Let them turn on their device. I want them out of here."

"Very well," she passed the device to Laurel, who glowered at Waller before activating the thing. Both Ciscos had made this, with Echo's help, and they had made sure to show everyone leaving to other Earths how to work these devices. Once switched on, a familiar blue rip opened in front of the two girls again.

"Can I visit you?" Amy asked quickly, before they could leave.

"You know the rules," Sara muttered, but winked at Amy who took a step back, her uncle putting an arm around her shoulder. "Don't get caught." Sara whispered to Amy, who had to smirk.

"This was… educational," Laurel added to the Garricks, who smiled at her. "Back to Mutant… sis…"

"Yeah, we still need to discuss that," Sara muttered, realizing in the near-twenty-something hours the only comment to their connection had been Laurel's statement that her Sara counterpart was not in the vigilante or superhero game. Sara was still curious on that still. They'd discuss it back on Mutant.

With a small smile to each other, Sara and Laurel stepped through the portal, and back onto Mutant Earth…


	8. The Mission Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all the systems set up and everyone back it's time to spring their trap but the questions remains, can they trust Echo or not?

Vibe, Vibe Junior, and Caitlin were playing a card game inside STAR labs on Mutant Earth. Harrison Wells was at his desk, going over his own plans to transform the lab into a museum while Echo was sitting at the card playing group. He had just come back into the room in fact, the two Vibes sharing a look at his return. Vibe looked back at his cards and suddenly cheered.

"I think this means I win!" Vibe laughed, putting the cards down.

"Oh…" Caitlin said giving her Vibe Junior a look.

"Well, you said in the other round that this beats that move," Vibe said.

"He did win," Vibe Junior said with a shrug and a smirk. "Which is odd."

"Why?" Vibe asked seeming offended.

"Because they made the game up to mess with you," Harry said dully from his desk, not even turning around. He had rolled his eyes when he had heard the name for the game Caitlin and Vibe Junior had created, and the rules didn't make sense from his standpoint. "I can't believe the name did not give it away."

"What? Flashpoint?" Vibe said.

"It's not a game from this Earth. Or any Earth come to think of it," Harry pointed out, still not turning around.

"Flash… oh." Vibe said rolling his eyes at his double and Caitlin now. "You just added the word 'point' to Barry's superhero name." Caitlin and Vibe Junior smirked as Vibe caught on.

Before anyone could say anything, else both the Vibe's goggles went off, indicating a device had been turned on on one of the Earths already. Vibe got to them first. "Jesse and Wally," Vibe said, taking in the reading. "That was fast… I got it." Vibe held out his hand to open a portal and Jesse and Wally came through. They were not alone though.

"Didn't we send her to Earth 7?" Vibe Junior asked as the Millie with Jesse and Wally took in the lab with a large grin.

"Oh, thank god. Ciscos!" Millie ran forward and hugged Vibe Junior, confusing him. "And a real Caitlin!"

"Um, what?" Caitlin asked as Millie hugged her too.

"She's not the Millie you met yesterday. She was stuck on that world," Jesse explained quickly. "Her Cisco accidentally sent her there and never came back for her."

"Why would my alternate do that?" Vibe asked, brow furrowed.

"It was over a year ago," Jesse said knowingly, and Vibe suddenly understood.

"Oh," He said, looking at Millie and knowing her world was gone from that information alone. She just had dumb luck to miss joining her world in death.

"I think I lost my world." Millie however voiced. "Cisco wouldn't leave me. We're good friends – I mean we had one date but that never worked out, but we're still friends," Millie spoke quickly, trying to avoid her feeling as Caitlin had to hug her again at this. Millie was the only one in the dark with what had happened.

"We figured we would bring her here to you and get her off that world. It wasn't a good new home for her. Let her find somewhere more… normal for her," Wally, no one beyond Jesse and Millie knowing what he meant there.

"Hey why don't you come with me and we'll get you out of that uniform and into something more comfortable." Caitlin distracted the present company, referencing Millie's Best Buy outfit. "You hungry? Cause I am. We have some pizza leftover," she added.

"No shrimp on it," Millie demanded, quickly.

"Who would put shrimp on a pizza?" Caitlin asked, taken aback.

"That world was nuts," Millie moaned, seeming relieved as she followed Caitlin out of the Cortex. Jesse went with them, wanting to know more about this Millie and her world and to see what world would make the best home for her.

"Another stranded," Vibe sighed when Millie was out of sight. "First the new Wally for Karry and now this Millie. She's not even a speedster or a viber. How many of these people are there?"

"A lot," Echo was the one to answer. No one had noticed he'd vanished again, and he seemed to be supporting a blooded shirt, which he covered quickly with a coat he seemed to pluck out of nowhere. It was all very fishy. "The little destruction Zoom pulled off killed a lot of worlds and misplaced a lot of people – not just speedsters." He explained.

"What happened to you?" Wally asked, not letting Echo's injury go unnoticed.

"Plan gone awry, nothing to worry about." Echo dismissed. Vibe Junior narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him, but said nothing

Vibe sighed however as Echo confirmed there were a lot of stranded people out in the multiverse. He had to figure out something for them.

"Well, let me tell you she was not happy there," Wally turned the conversation back to Millie. "I don't blame her. I would not want to settle on that world."

"Why? What was wrong with it?" Vibe Junior asked, forcing himself to focus on Wally once more.

Before Wally should answer Vibe held up his hand. "We should wait until everyone is together to go over the worlds. So, it's not explained more than once." The two agreed to this without question.

"So, what are we playing?" Wally asked, noticing the cards abandoned nearby and taking Caitlin's seat at the card game.

Vibe and Vibe Junior looked at each other. "Flashpoint," they said in unison, and Harry sighed in the back, going back to his work.

"Never heard of it," Wally said.

"It's unique to this world. My counterpart and Caitlin have been teaching me. We'll teach you," Vibe said taking the cards and shuffling them. He smirked at his counterpart now.

Wally, Vibe, and Vibe Junior played the game Caitlin and Vibe Junior made up before but with Vibe now in on it, he created some more of his own rules. Millie, Caitlin, and Jesse joined after a while, Millie sitting quietly, watching. That was when the Vibe goggles went off again and Vibe Junior took it.

"It's Barry and Kara," Vibe Junior said, holding out his hand to open a portal. Millie looked alerted as two people came from the portal.

"Barry!" Millie shouted before anyone could say anything and went to hug him.

"Oh… erm, hi?" Barry said in confusion, hugging her anyway.

"Kara," Millie said going off Barry and hugging Kara. "Your outfit is different."

"Um… what… why is she hugging me?" Kara asked, confused and Millie stood back, a sad look at that comment.

"It's not the Millie you met yesterday," Jesse said sadly herself. "We found her stuck on the world we went to and brought her here."

"Can we talk about my home yet?" Millie asked. She was very relieved to be with people who are similar, but she needed to know what had happened to her home. Was it lost forever or did something just happen to Cisco? She had to know and these people had the answers.

Vibe opened his mount to say something and then his goggles went off. He took it and put them on. "SuperEarth's Millie and Belle." Vibe said, holding out his hand to open a portal and the two girls came through a moment later.

It took them a moment to get standing, not used to inter-dimension travel, but when they did Belle's eyes found Kara, while Millie's found her double with shock.

"I don't remember…" Millie started, looking at her double.

"Kara," Belle interrupted, curiosity in her voice, "What do you think of the Danvers and Cat Grant?"

"The Danvers? Jeremiah and Eliza? The people who made Molten Man and put Kal in danger? Urgh, I hate them," Kara said, making Belle take a step back and confusing Kara.

"Okay… and who's Cat Grant?" Kara now questioned, the Stranded Millie looked up at that and Jesse had to wonder what her connection to Cat Grant was.

"She's the one who writes all those articles about you. CatCo Worldwide Media," Vibe Junior added in to Kara, who shrugged having never paid attention to that.

"Why would I care about her?" Kara asked.

"We asked the wrong Kara," SuperEarth Millie said, forcing her eyes away from her double.

"What about Alex Danvers?" Belle asked, noticing Kara only mentioning the parents.

"Never met him," Kara said, the other Millie groaned at that. "What's with the questions?"

"Just that Earth…" Belle began.

"Not yet," Vibe spoke up, Millie and Belle looking to him now. "We're waiting until everyone's back to talk about the worlds now in the system. Saves repeating ourselves."

"Oh, okay," Belle shrugged.

"Where did you get an extra me?" SuperEarth's Millie finally asked.

"This is getting old," Jesse smirked, as she explained the other Millie's appearance to the others.

Meanwhile Barry's eyes had been lingering on his parallel brother, he finally took the opportunity to voice his thoughts. "Wally, it's good to see you," he said, putting an arm around Wally who looked confused. "Caitlin, is our Wally doing well?" Caitlin cocked her head in confusion before nodding.

"Yeah," Caitlin said. "Didn't know you cared, but he and Jesse are good."

"Good," Barry said resolutely. "What are you playing?" Barry noted that the Millie Jesse and Wally found seemed to be sticking close to him, but did not ask why. She was his sister from another Earth, after all.

"Flashpoint," Wally answered.

"Flashpoint?' Barry asked as Vibe, Vibe Junior, and Caitlin tried to comment, trying to get Barry to go with it. "Never heard of it."

Wally put down his cards and looked at Barry, confused, and then over at Kara Kent. "Flashpoint… it sounds like the name of a horrible unnecessary plotline in one of those weird TV shows Kal watches." Kara said, indicating she never heard of it before.

"You were messing with me," Wally complained as the goggle activated again.

"I got that," Vibe Junior said, grabbing his goggles. "Alex and Sara from Karry." Vibe Junior opened the portal to let Alex and Sara come through just as the goggle activated again.

Vibe grabbed his. "Sara and Laurel," Vibe said, opening the portal for the two.

"Good timing," Prime Sara smirked at her double who nodded in agreement. "Cisco…" she turned to Vibe, wanting to tell him something, but then froze as Echo spoke.

"Everyone but one team back," Echo said pleasantly.

"Can we get back to my world?" The stranded Millie asked. "What happened?"

"Two Millies," Karry Sara noted, looking at the Stranded Millie now.

"Two Millies" Caitlin confirmed.

Vibe sighed, realizing there was no way around this now as he glanced to his double who nodded. "A year ago, probably the same moment you landed in that other world, a guy called Zoom activated a device on my Earth. Its design was to destroy the multiverse, leaving our Earth alone. My Barry stopped him, but not exactly in time…"

"Zoom destroyed some of the multiverse?" Millie was catching on, her eyes wide. "And my world?"

"This would be quicker if I…" Vibe took Millie's hand, just to make sure and saw it. A world split in two. Dead. Floating in nothingness. "Oh god… I'm sorry," Vibe said, pulling his hand out of Millie's. "You must have barely got out alive."

Tear appeared in the stranded Millie's eyes, the shock turning quickly to sorrow. She suspected something like that had happened, something disastrous, but to hear it from someone she trusted, to hear the world she knew was dead, that she would never see her real family again…

She moved off, leaving the Cortex in tears. Barry felt bad for her and was about to go after her but Caitlin held out her hand. "Give her some time," Caitlin said.

"Should I…?" SuperEarth's Millie started, wondering if she could help her double.

"Probably best to leave her alone for a while," Caitlin muttered. "Come on, let's play Flashpoint while we wait."

"You okay?" Vibe Junior asked his double, who had remained silent and slightly shocked as Millie had left.

"A year later and I still can't shake that image. So many people dead because of our world," Vibe muttered. He sighed. "Nevermind. Flashpoint?" He shook himself off.

Junior patted his double on the back in sympathy. Soon the group found themselves playing the made-up game, everyone throwing in a new rule or two. Caitlin even started making a list of the rules.

Stranded Millie appeared a couple of hours later and sat on the floor nearby, her eyes red and puffy but obviously wanting to be near people. No one was sure what to say, but Kara Kent went over and sat next to her. This time she'd be kinder than when they'd returned from the other Earth. That had been more a shock-reaction to Millie though.

"I lost my world once too," Kara Kent said, sitting next to Millie. "It gets better." At that, Stranded Millie hugged Kara Kent, crying fresh tears into her. Kara Kent paused for a moment but put an arm around the crying girl to comfort her. "You just need time…" Kent muttered.

People lost track of time as they played. It was Echo who finally stated: "they've been gone for too long…" He had been pacing the floor at that. He hadn't left since he'd returned with the bloodied shirt and had been mostly ignored. Prime Sara had been giving him odd looks, but had barely spoken herself.

"Calm down, it's only been…" Vibe stopped as he looked at the time. "Bloody hell! Is that correct?"

"Yeah," Vibe Junior said, jumping up himself. "It's past ten! Wonder what is taking them…?"

"Supergirl and Valor are the best," Laurel spoke up, concern in her voice. She was from their world and had worked with them often. "If they are not back yet something must have happened."

"There is a world out there taken over by villains," Barry said cautiously, remembering what he'd learned.

"Yeah, HP's world," Jesse voiced, making people look at her. "Oh, um… Harriet Wells… my alternate father. Don't ask. Will explain later."

"Okay," Barry said, confused and looking over to his Harry who had shrugged at the Harriet Wells comment. "My point being, could we have sent them there?"

"That's your Earth 17," Echo said, dismissing it right away. "Death of Superheroes World."

"Death of Super… No, don't name," Vibe said, holding up his hand and rolling his eyes. "It's… Villain World. That makes so much more sense."

"Whatever," Echo said, rolling his eyes. "I made sure the worlds I sent you to were not like that."

"Really? Because ours wasn't exactly the land of milk and honey," Kara Kent said, glaring at Echo for that. She still sat by the Stranded Millie, who was half-asleep on the floor. Kara and Barry had been told to wait to explain their worlds until after everyone was together. She was still concerned for the world they had left though.

"Necessary," Echo shrugged. "But there are still heroes fighting there. Not exactly like Earth 17, but Earth 10, that world can almost be considered the land of milk and honey as Kara Kent here puts it."

"Maybe one of us should go there and see what's taking them?" SuperEarth's Millie suggested. She had been wanting to talk to her counterpart, but could see that Millie needed some time so had been playing with the others. "Belle and I could go, you know?"

"We could?" Belle asked, glancing to Millie at this.

"They are my friends," Laurel spoke up. "If anyone's going, it's me."

"I'll go with you," Prime Sara said, making Laurel look at her. "We're a team, after all."

"No one needs to go," Vibe stopped the debate. "They just turned on the device," He put his goggles on and opened the portal for the two.

Supercat was the first out followed by Mon, who was carrying Kara and had a bag over his shoulder. "She's needs solar lights!" Mon stated quickly, and Caitlin jumped from her seat and went to the medical bay, getting the lights on and Mon put Kara on the bed. Kara moaned as she was put down. "I told you we should have stayed there longer for you to heal more." Streaky meowed in agreement, joining Kara on the bed, but very careful not to touch her.

"What happened?" Caitlin asked, ignoring Mon's remark.

"She threw a nuclear bomb into space," Mon pointed out, making people look at him.

"It wasn't a nuke. She just had the same power," Kara Danvers mumbled. "A meta human who could make bombs…. Plastique. She died and became a bomb." Barry, Caitlin, and Vibe Junior looked at each other.

"Bette?" Vibe asked though, knowing the person as well.

"Yeah that was her name," Kara Danvers moaned.

"Why didn't that world's Kara take care of it?" Kara Kent asked, intrigued from her spot on the floor with Stranded Millie.

"She was fighting Livewire," Mon was the one to answer. "And her Barry was fighting Johnny Quick and I had Icicle Junior. There was a prison break out which we helped with."

"Brings back Karry memories," Jesse said with a small smile, looking at Wally, and Alex and Sara from Karry laughed at that.

"Well, the net is in place," Vibe said, having gone to the computer. "The devices are connected to the system. All I need to do is turn on the net app addition."

"Well then, let's…" Echo started, clicking his finger and looking ready, but was stopped by Caitlin.

"I think we should wait until morning," Caitlin said. "Everyone's had a hard day. Kara Danvers here needs to heal. Besides, assuming this Tremor has to sleep as well, we might not get him even with you acting as bait."

Echo seemed to want to argue this point, but it seemed everyone else agreed with Caitlin. Echo mumbled a 'fine' and left the room without another word.

"Barry, Kara, you two should stay here the night though," Vibe Junior told the duo.

"Let me just call Chloe and Kal," Kara Kent said, getting up from her spot next to Stranded Millie.

Stranded Millie was about to say something, but her alternate came up with Belle. "Come on, we'll show you where the cots are set up," SuperEarth's Millie said, knowing from the previous night, and then Stranded Millie nodded, standing up.

Everyone started heading for their beds.

-Sliders-

The next morning everyone stood in the Cortex. They were ready.

"Where's the other Millie?" Barry asked. He and Kara had stayed the night at Joe's. to relieve the presence of people at the lab.

"Still asleep," Caitlin said. "She's emotionally exhausted."

"Best leave her alone," SuperEarth's Millie added. "She cried most of the night." It had been an odd experience for her, to see her double so sad and so lost.

"Are we ready?" Echo asked, eager to get on with it, and the group nodded as one. "Okay. I am going to go find him. The moment I'm gone, you can put on the net. We'll both be dragged here soon enough thanks to it. Be ready to help and have the power drainer ready." Echo held up a hand, about to make a portal when he paused. "Oh, and anyone trying to open portal to any world on the net would be a bad idea while the net is up." He shared a glance with Vibe at this, who raised an eyebrow.

Echo opened a portal and left.

Vibe went to the computer and pushed a button. "Net is up and ready," Vibe said looking at the group.

"I think there's something you guys need to know. Now he's gone," Prime Sara spoke up, drawing the attention to her. She had wanted to tell them about Tremor's attack when she got back, but he had been dressed the same as Echo, he had looked identical to Echo, and while her own double looked identical to her, she was suspicious. She trusted her instincts more than physical appearances. Something wasn't right with Echo.

-Sliders-

A portal opened on top of a roof. A man was standing, looking out on the view. From the portal, his identical double walked out.

"I wondered how long before you found me," the man on the roof said, turning around to face his doppelganger. "This world next on our list. I'm going to try to kill Francisco Ramon. Kill our father," Tremor continued.

"You'll make sure we're never born." Echo spoke cautiously, keeping his distance from his double who didn't turn around. "That's a paradox."

"It's not the past, idiot, just a different world," Tremor turned to face his double and smirked at the jacket. "Had an accident?"

"Yeah. It's your doing, I suppose?" Echo asked, nodding to the same damage on his double's arm, where Sara had attacked Tremor with a concealed blade yesterday.

"A meta I tried to recruit from… what's dad calling it? Villain Earth? Huh. Never was good at naming things. The meta though, very clever woman. Able to send the same affliction to doubles across the multiverse. Since you're the only double the same age as me it's only you. We're connected now, brother. All the more suspicion for your so-called friends." Tremor smirked at that.

"They trust me," Echo stated. "And once we're locked on Mutant Earth, they'll lock you up and keep you in the dark. Never to hurt dad again. Any version of him."

"I'd like to see them try!" Tremor smirked, turning his back on his double. "This world though… Oh, I am going to play wait and see with this world," he seemed to act like their conversation never happened. He pointed to the combined Central and National cities, like what was over on SuperEarth. "With the way things are going I might not have to lift a finger. Unless The Flash can defeat her foe…" Tremor chuckled, but Echo rolled his eyes. "She's so clueless on who it is. That will be a surprise for her. Although there is a Gypsy here who needs taking care of."

"I told you. I will not let you kill one more. Not over my dead body will they die," Echo moved closer to Tremor. He could feel the net starting to pull at him. It felt almost like a claustrophobic episode, that his world was shrinking – surely Tremor was feeling the same?

"That can be arrange," a flash of blue light and Tremor vanished into a portal. Echo didn't wait as he opened his own, knowing exactly where his double had gone.

He landed on a farm, like the one Kara Kent lived but different. In the distance, he could see Clark Kent in casual attire talking to Kara, who looked different here too. Her hair was black, not brown, and she wore no glasses – not that Kara Kent wore glasses, however. Echo had no time to take these figures in as a flash of blue light and Tremor was gone. He had just missed him. There was a shout as he was spotted by the Supers, but Echo was gone, through another portal.

He landed in a city, it was completely decimated. He didn't have time to take in more than the distant sirens on Villain Earth when he saw Tremor. He glowered at Echo as he jumped through another portal and was gone. Echo sighed as he too opened yet another portal and stepped through, landing in the CatCo offices of all places.

"What…?" Cat Grant asked as Tremor growled. They stood just outside of her main office and Echo could make out Central City beyond the windows. "Eileen!" Cat called as she stood up.

"How are you doing that?!" Tremor growled at his double.

"Something to do with a web trap and maybe that other meta's power works both ways?" Echo smirked.

Tremor stepped backward and into another portal. Echo rolled his eyes as Iris West appeared and paused. Echo smiled at her before jumping forward, through a portal and landing in Starling City, right in the middle of a fight. Black Canary and Speedy were firing arrows at a masked assailant, neither vigilante having noticed Tremor or Echo until the growl of Oliver Queen alerted both metas.

"Who are you?" Tremor held up his hands to the arrow in his face from the green hooded man, while Echo felt another to the back of his head, not even having to guess it was Artemis. They had landed on the Karry Earth.

"Leaving," Tremor replied, a portal opening below him as he fell through it, shocking Oliver who shot his arrow which barely missed Echo, thanks to a portal he pulled up to redirect the arrow. He was pulled down into another portal, vanishing before Artemis could react.

He landed in the Cortex, instantly recognizing Mutant Earth, feeling that claustrophobic feeling to the extreme now. He hadn't pulled up that last portal – the net had done. He had been pulled to Mutant Earth, such as Tremor had.

Echo looked around, feeling the pain Tremor was feeling as he found Tremor in battle with both Saras. The Prime one had a look to kill on her face now, but he barely had time to register this before he felt a pain to his chest and saw stars. Kara Kent had just punched him.

"What…?" Echo asked as something was put over his head and someone called to the Saras to stop her attack. Echo looked up to see Barry had Tremor in an arm lock and one of the Vibes was putting the power dampening device around his neck. But there were two. He looked to the Vibe who had put the dampener on his neck. "You made two…?"

"We can't trust you," Vibe spoke. It was the one from Prime, Echo could tell. "Sara told us of one of your attacks on the Earth she visited, and Echo was gone at the same time. When he came back he was blooded in the same spot you were. We couldn't let that pass. We were always going to make two after you showed us how to make them, and with you coming and going without a word all of yesterday…"

"I…" Echo started.

"That's right, we're one and the same!" Tremor laughed. It didn't seem to waver him that he had been caught, that his powers were suddenly suppressed. He seemed to find it hilarious. The one good thing about the device around Echo's neck though, was that meta ability that connected him to Tremor seemed to be cut off too – Tremor looked much worse for wear than Echo felt. "That's why there's two of us. Idiots." Tremor started.

"Do you want to be hit too?" Kara asked, moving threateningly over to Tremor now.

"I tried to talk them out of it," Millie spoke up now, Echo looking over to her with wide eyes. "You helped on our Earth, without you we wouldn't have stopped Enchantress, but we were overruled…"

"I trust my instincts." Prime Sara spoke up.

"And I trust Sara. Any Sara," Alex spoke up, hand in her own Sara's hand, who was quiet as she watched the scene now. Laurel nodded near them too.

"Looks like you've been betrayed on your own mission," Tremor laughed. "Oh, the irony my brother."

"Stop calling me brother…" Echo muttered, a sinking feeling in the pit of his bruised stomach now. "So, what now?" he added, glancing to the Vibes and Kara.

"The pipeline. Until we can think of something better. The dampening technology will be applied to two of the cells, so you won't easily escape by taking off the neck…"

"New cells," Harry spoke up. He had been out of the way most of this time, in the med bay to keep close to the action but out of it too. Vibe looked over to him, confused. "We're opening STAR Labs to the public," Harry commented.

"You too huh? Wow, this Earth can be similar to ours," he mused.

"It's to be a museum," Barry spoke up.

"Cool," Vibe nodded his appreciation to this before turning to look back at Echo, then over at Tremor who had been watching silently. "Take them away…" he muttered, nodding to Barry who had Tremor and Mon moved forward, grabbing Echo and moving him out of the Cortex. "I've always wanted to say that," Vibe smirked to the rest.

"I still say this is unnecessary. He helped us!" Belle protested. "He trained Millie and me."

"Reverse Flash," Vibe Junior said. "The man who killed Barry's mother. He gave us our powers. He trained Barry and was a mentor to me."

"Yeah, he was using me for his own needs." Barry had turned back up from the cells, Mon behind him. "Zoom taught me how to throw lightning bolts, too. I trusted him. He was my friend and then was the man who broke my back. Enemies hide with friendly faces, Belle."

"Our world has the same history," Vibe pointed out. "Only Zoom was worse. He stole Barry's speed. It took us a while to make him the Flash again, and then he killed Henry Allen. He destroyed part of the multiverse, too. That other Millie's world is gone because of a false friend. The Wally on Karry's world too… nearly this world and your world. And we trusted him."

"We have the same Reverse Flash history," Karry's Alex stated. "Zoom though, we never got."

"But recently Cadmus made clones of Jeremiah Danvers and Roy Harper who came in to take our trust and betray us," Sara added. "Enemies try to get your trust to use you."

"I wish it was a clone on our world," Kara Danvers said. "Jeremiah Danvers on his own free will sided with Cadmus. Used us for his own ends. I had to kill him."

"I get it," Millie now spoke up, silencing the debate. "But you got to know them. You didn't know Echo, you just suspected him instantly."

"You're too new at this," Barry stated to the two, affirming their own believes. "You trust to easily, but we can't. We're not going to be used again. He was too suspicious. If we had let him go and we were wrong, the Ciscos in the multiverse would be in danger again."

"You don't know that," Millie muttered.

"Just drop it," Vibe stated, to the anger of both the SuperEarth team members.

"Can we leave yet?" This was Kara Danvers. She looked better than last night, but not fully recovered. It seemed Plastique really had taken it out of her.

"Yeah, I don't want to be… here," Millie muttered. She looked scorned, but it had been a group decision to lock both Echo and Tremor up. Both Vibes sighed now. They hadn't made easy friends with SuperEarth for this move.

"Hold your horses, just one minute," Vibe now said. "Everyone just take a few minutes. Take five. Get something to drink and eat and then get back here. We have one last piece of business to take care of." Everyone looked at him confused. "There are six new worlds in the system and they all need names."


	9. Stranded Siblings Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the mission now over the group moves onto important business. Naming their new worlds and fidning homes for some homeless world hoppers.

Millie and Belle appeared in the entrance to the pipeline in a flash of blue/white orbs. Their handprints of course did not open the pipeline so they had to get creative.

"Should we be doing this?" Belle asked, cautiously. She didn't want to upset the people they were with

"Who cares? Cisco said to take five – he didn't specify where. Besides, we need to talk to Echo." Millie pointed out.

"But what about their speech? Trusting enemies and whatnot…?" Belle asked as Millie looked on the screen to figure out what cell Echo was locked in.

"Don't care," Millie shrugged. "They've been scorned, but it doesn't mean everyone is going to be traitors… although they betrayed Echo, so… Ah-ha!"

"They had reasons. We might not agree with it but they did." The door to the pipeline opened and Millie turned back to look at the man only she and Belle trusted. He looked pleased to see them.

"Millie! Belle!" he asked, just as Millie turned on the speaker. Belle stood back, a little cautiously. "This wasn't how I hoped this would turn out. I thought it might though. I know they have issues with people like me coming in and telling them to trust me. I needed them though. They are the best."

"We're going to get you out," Millie instantly stated, moving closer.

"We are?" Belle asked wondering if Millie was going too far. She couldn't orb into that cell. She knew that much and even if she could she wouldn't be able to orb out. It would also mean betraying not one but four other worlds on their apparent system.

"How?" Echo asked, looking worried. "What about the others? They made it clear they wanted Tremor and I in their cells. I can't even pull up my portals or see the other worlds…"

"We can't now. If we ever can it won't be soon," Belle pointed out.

"But we will as soon as we can. We have a world full of super-powered people, we'll figure something out," Millie reassured the man.

 _-_ Sliders-

Everyone was back in the Cortex, their breaks taken and ready to go. It seemed everyone had split into their pairs to tune up on their Earths and now both Vibes were excited to hear about the different worlds now added to their multiverse. "Earth 7 first." Vibe Junior started, looking to Millie and Belle who seemed suspiciously happier since their break. "SuperEarth duo. We need a name."

"Tell us a bit about that Earth first," Vibe said.

"Okay, so the Kara there has disowned the Danvers," Belle said, making Kara Danvers's eyes widen in shock. Kara Kent chuckled, however. "She's been adopted by Cat Grant and goes by Kara Grant."

"Alex killed Astra, you see," Millie added in, Belle looking thoughtful at that. They had discussed the Earth minimally after talking to Echo. "Winn told me."

"Why would I kill Astra?" The only Alex Danvers in the room asked. "How would I? She lives with us and works for the DEO. I like her."

"What?" Kara Danvers asked, turning around. "What about Myriad?"

"She stopped it. Killed Non and changed sides," Alex stated, confused. Kara Danvers looked upset this; it was not how it had gone down on her home world, but Mon put an arm around her.

"Anyway, Winn is not your brother and you're a fashion designer, apparently," Belle said turning to the Ciscos who looked at each other. They didn't know the Ramon brothers on their Earth was more anomalous than they were.

"Winn's not my brother," Vibe said, and at the same time Vibe Junior asked: "who's Winn?"

"More important question is: Who would pay to wear stuff designed by him?" Kara Kent playfully, said causing a 'hey' from the two Ciscos.

"Oh, just call it Kryptonite Earth," Belle stated with a sigh, making the group look at her. "There have been four different version of Kryptonite. The normal green one; one that split Supergirl into two halves, apparently; one that made their Flash; and a white one that killed plants when we were there."

"Okay, Kryptonite Earth it is," Vibe said typing into a computer.

"Can you send us home now?" Millie asked.

"Don't want to hear about the rest of the multiverse?" Vibe added, curiously.

"We'll get the cliff-notes when you've named them all," Belle shrugged. She and Millie wanted off now. They had planning to do with their DEO and none felt too comfortable around the group now.

"Okay then…. Junior Me, you got it?" Vibe asked.

"Tired of this 'Junior' label," Vibe Junior said but opened the portal for the two who jumped through without looking back.

-SuperEarth-

"Hey, has anyone seen Millie?" Barry Allen asked walking into STAR labs, he was followed by Kara in normal clothes. "Mom and dad are worried. Millie didn't come back last night and she said she'd only be gone a day…"

"Explain again where they went?" Alex asked, folding her arms at Barry.

"Something to do with Echo," Kara now added. "But they did say they'd be gone a night at best and that was two nights ago…"

There was a loud beeping on the computers, and before anyone could address it, a portal opened in the middle of the Cortex, Millie and Belle stepping out of it, pausing as they took in the gathered crowd.

"Where were you?" Alex stepped forward at this.

"Mutant Earth, with Echo," Belle pointed out.

"And Kryptonite Earth," Millie added.

"You said you'd be gone a day," Barry now pointed out, looking to his sister in worry now.

"Plans went awry… more awry than you can anticipate," Millie sighed, moving over to her brother. "It's good to see you normal. After what happened over there… well, it's better to be around friends."

"Alex," Belle moved over to the DEO Director. "You guys need to make a superlight."

"A… what?" Alex asked, confused.

"A superlight. A light that shines Kara's family symbol into the air," Millie pointed out by her Barry, causing Alex to blink in confusion.

"Why would I do that?" Alex asked.

"Because it's a good way to get in touch with Kara," Belle said.

"It's a good way to get us exposed," Alex said. "Besides I have Kara's phone number."

"Fine be boring," Millie said heading towards the door now. "By the way Alex. Don't ever kill Astra. If this Kara is like the one on Kryptonite she will never forgive you." The two girls left leaving everyone else in the room even more confused.

-Sliders / Mutant Earth-

"Okay," Vibe said once the SuperEarth two were gone. "Earth 8. What was going on there?"

"The Barry of that world left and moved to a different Earth," Kara Kent instantly, ready. "To be with… well a version of me." Mon and Kara Danvers looked at each other at this. "The me of that world is just a teenager trying to be a hero but putting herself in danger."

"It's overrun," Barry now added in. "The city is destroyed. Sounds like most cities are like that, and oh! They are six years ahead of us." The group blinked at that. "And Cisco there has a baby boy named Oscar."

"Wally died," Kara Kent added. "We were fighting a… well, a monster. He and the Jesse of that world used some type of Velocity to join us but… well Wally didn't make it."

"The Earth is Dark," Barry said. "A Dark Earth."

"In fact, Vibe – the real one not Junior," Kara said as Junior groaned at the name. "That world needs real heroes with real powers. Someone who can stay. Specifically, a Barry. We know there's a stranded Wally now living over on Karry and there's that Millie sleeping here. Is it possible you can find a Barry for them?"

"A stranded Barry," Vibe nodded, turning around from the computer. He had named Earth 8 'Dark Earth'. "Possible... Martin and I were working on ways to locate the stranded and as our system is more powerful than ever now it would be easier to do. Might need to Vibe for this one though, for old time sakes. I'll see if I can locate one after naming the other Earths. 10 - go."

"Superflash Earth," Kara and Mon said as one and smiled at each other.

"And it's probably the Earth the Barry from yours went to." Mon nodded at Barry and Kar Kent. "He did say he moved Earths, and the world is six years ahead of us too. But yeah, the whole city was celebrating Superflash Day when we got there. Before we showed up and the prison break stuff... Oh, and their Kara and Barry are married have two kids. Damien, and Hazel is the baby."

"Superflash it is," Vibe Junior said as Vibe's brow furrowed.

"Why would he name his kid Damien after all the crap that went down with Damien Darkh?" Vibe voiced.

"Damien Darkh?" Kara Danvers asked as she liked the name Damien.

"I think we need to talk to this Earth directly eventually…" Vibe sighed as he nevertheless typed in the name 'Superflash' to Earth 10. "11 now, go," he pointed at his Jesse and Wally.

"Earth 11, Jesse and Wally. What was so wrong with this world?' Vibe Junior pointed out before the duo could answer his double. "What with the Other Millie, something was wrong with this world." As if to answer the question Jesse took out her cellphone, pulled up a picture and passed it over to Junior. Prime Vibe moved over to look at the image too. "So, it's you with a bunch of people I don't know. Wait… is that girl wearing Barry's suit?

"The guy has Kara's symbol on," Vibe added in.

"The girl is Barry's counterpart, Bailey Allen. The guy is Kara, or Kandar." Jesse said, causing both Karas and Barry to crowd around the phone to see now. "Oh, and the other younger girl is Cesca Ramon." The two Ciscos look up to Jesse at that, and then at each other.

"The guy is Cain Snow," Wally added in making Caitlin go and look, too. "And the older girl is Harriet Wells."

"From who we met and who we asked about, it seemed everyone but Cat Grant and Rip Hunter were Gender Bent," Jesse sighed.

"Gender Twist," Wally corrected quickly.

"Gender flipped," one of the Karas said.

"Reverse Gender," the other Kara said.

"Gender swapped?" Caitlin threw in

"Just seemed like an Opposite World to me," Barry said.

"Didn't we do this already?" Wally asked Jesse quietly, remembering his, Jesse and Millie's debate on the genders from yesterday.

"Hah, okay, this world has more names than I know what to do with," Vibe said, turning back to the computer. "It's… to be confirmed."

"Earth 12," Vibe Junior said moving on but taking Jesse phone to another computer. He wanted that picture.

"Well meta humans are more powerful," Alex said. "Like Barry and Jesse are faster. Barry had a blue trail instead of yellow. Oh, and their Cisco is insanely powerful. He made a portal to our world that was like a TV we could see into it, but… he's also insane."

"What?" Both Ciscos said together.

"The power drove him nuts," Karry Sara said. "He can't control when he sees into another world or the vibrations that come out of his hand. We told them you two might be able to help." This caused two Ciscos to give each other determined looks, already their minds were racing. "Caitlin is a meta human too there. She's call Mother Nature. She controls flowers and stuff. Apparently, there are more meta humans in the city than normal humans now. Oh, and Tess Morgan might be the Reverse Flash. And I'm the Green Arrow."

"What?" Prime Sara said at that point.

"Our counterpart is the Green Arrow, not Oliver. He might be in the League of Assassins," Karry Sara said. Prime Sara blinked at that. "Ra's Al Gaul," Sara added to a knowing look from her Prime double.

"The weirdest thing though is Caitlin and Barry are married," Alex said, making Barry and Caitlin look at each in confusion. "SnowAllen…. Hey that would be a good name for the Earth. We're called Karry and now there's one called Superflash, which is just another couple name for Kara and Barry. Why not SnowAllen?"

"Okay," Vibe said shrugging and putting 'SnowAllen' into the computer system. "Last but not least… Earth 18."

"Paranormal Earth," Laurel said and Sara nodded her agreement. "The DEO there is call the Paranormal Operations Department, or something, and they call their meta-humans 'Paranormals' so it makes sense."

"Weird. Okay then," Vibe said, putting it into the computer. "So, we need to put our heads together for SnowAllen Cisco but before that, Dark Earth needs a Barry." Vibe was all business now, but he had a smirk on his face as he put her goggles on. "So… connecting my goggles to the system. Going to have to think about Barry. All Barry's…"

Vibe took a deep breath as he concentrated and suddenly he was seeing into different worlds. He could see so many different Barrys, some looked like the one he knew, others looked... different. But they had worlds, he needed to find one without a world, a broken Barry or a lost Barry. He kept on moving through, finally coming to a world that looked pre-historic and yet modern at the same time. Giants trees everywhere in a large forest where he felt Central City should be, and a lone speedster in a red outfit was running from a T-Rex. Vibe held out his hand and opened a portal right in front of the speedster, who didn't have time to stop as he sped through it and right into the lab.

The new Flash stopped right before hitting into the wall before him. He took his mask off, breathing heavily. His suit was ripped and torn, the mask was broken too. It detaching completely from the outfit. "Please tell me this world has a Big Belly Burger…" he mumbled, taking in the others with mild interest.

Mutant Barry ran out and returned barely a second later with a bag and a drink. "Thanks, handsome," the new Barry said, winking at his double as he took the bag and quickly started to eat. Mutant Barry gave Kara Kent a look, who shrugged.

The new Barry finished in a few seconds himself and then looked around. Everyone was staring at him.

"Well hello, gorgeous," he said, running to Jesse's side. "Jessica Wells… As beautiful as ever. You know, as speedsters we can go longer and have more stamina so we can go all night. Want to see?"

"I know," Jesse smirked, grabbing Wally's hand quickly, slightly freaked out by Barry coming on to her.

"Hey! She's my girlfriend," Wally said, frowning at the new Barry now.

"That's okay… you can join too," the new Barry winked, making Wally take a step back. "I always like the Silver, Wally." The New Barry stroked Wally's silver-clad arm. "You look good." He moved quickly and slapped Wally playfully on the ass, the other speedster crying out as Jesse let out a lone laugh. She wasn't sure if she should laugh or not.

"Oh, oh… beautiful girls everywhere." The New Barry moved away from Jesse and Wally now. "Caitlin Snow, Two Saras, Two Karas, a Laurel, and an Alex… Girls, any chance you want to be Barry's Angel?" Barry put an arm around both Sara's who looked at each other before ducking out simultaneously. It didn't seem to faze Barry though. "You are in heaven with woman, my counterpart," new Barry addressed his Mutant double, moving through the girls. "But guys, besides Wally and the ever-handsome Mon, you're a little low. Of course, the most handsome man is me."

New Barry ran right next to his counterpart and slapped his double's ass now. Mutant Barry span around so he was face-to-face with his double, an agitated look on his face. "Ever have sex with yourself?" New Barry said, freaking out Mutant Barry.

"Kara," Mutant Barry said dragging Kara between himself and himself. "Girlfriend! Right here." Mutant Barry was practically using Kara Kent as a shield against himself, much to the bemusement of Kara Kent.

"Hey, it wouldn't be cheating – you'd be doing yourself!" New Barry said, pouting now. "Gees, this world is not much for free love, is it? Most worlds seem not to be."

"How long have you been stranded?' Vibe, stepped forward, deciding to put an end to this odd flirting. He wanted to make sure this was a real stranded Barry and not misplaced, with his world still there somewhere.

"Somewhere around a year," New Barry said with a sigh now. "Maybe over. My Martin Stein wanted to test the multiverse theorem and said I was fast enough to breach. Well, he was right. I ended up on a world where I first met Kara." New Barry smiled at Kara Kent who narrowed her eyes at him, so he moved off next to Kara Danvers. "Always beautiful. I love this outfit…" New Barry leaned down to kiss her cheek, but Mon pushed him away. "Oh, calm down you spoil sport. You're fantastic in bed too, Mon-El," he smirked at Mon now, who folded his arms in defense.

"So, you breached and helped Kara with Livewire and Silver Banshee?" Mutant Barry said, trying to keep his double on track.

"What? No. I helped her save the President's life," the new Barry said, "and then had sex with her – Kara not the President." There was a collective sigh from the group. "And then we did a speed thing to get me out of her world and back to mine but for some reason I ended up on an entirely different Earth where I met Superman. I had sex with him." New Barry's eyes glazed over at that. "Must meet him again…"

Kara Kent's eyes actually lit up at that, anger evident. Even Kara Danvers stood to attention more, protective of her cousin even now.

"We do not need a tell-by-tell of everyone you had sex with," Vibe Junior pointed out.

"Multiple different versions of everyone in this room," New Barry said quickly. "Well, besides Cisco. And Harrison. Some people are just friends. But since you don't want a play-by-play, I kept hopping worlds until I came to Jurassic Zoo there."

"Jurassic Park," multiple people said at the same time.

"Jurassic World now," Vibe added a little quietly.

"What?" New Barry asked.

"The name of the movie. It's Jurassic Park, not Zoo," Vibe Junior said, not addressing his double's comment.

"No, it was Jurassic Zoo," New Barry said with a frown, "but whatever. I was stuck on Dino World until you opened the portal for me – thanks by the way. Maybe you would have better luck of finding my world than some of the Ciscos I met. Not many of them are good with their powers."

"You might want to sit down," Vibe said, and for the second time in two days he told a stranded person of Zoom and the multiverse's destruction. Cisco even took the New Barry's hand, albeit cautiously given his nature, to check if his world was broken like Stranded Millie's.

"I'm sorry." Vibe confirmed when he saw the broken universe again. "Probably what the other Vibes were seeing but not knowing what it was – limited their abilities."

New Barry took a breath as he shook his head. "After so long I kind of knew something was wrong, but there was still hope, you know?" The New Barry sighed, suddenly showing weakness. "What do I do now?"

"There is a world that needs a Barry," Kara Kent said spoke up at this. "Their Barry abandoned them and it went to hell. They're kind of on the fence now on how they feel about Barrys, since his loss has caused a lot of irreparable damage, but it would be worth it for a new home. It wouldn't be a walk in the park. They need a lot of help. A real hero. Can you, do it?"

"Be a hero?" The New Barry said with a smirk. "I can do that. Besides everyone love a Knight in Shining Armor or, in my case, red. Just one question: Is there an Oliver on that world?"

"What?" Kara Kent asked, taken aback.

"Oliver Queen. Goes by Green Arrow usually. Moody and broody. Extremely hot," the New Barry said. "It's been my mission in life to get him in bed. Might even drop some of my… forwardness to keep him. Handsome boy he is."

"Um… I do not know how to reply to that," Kara Kent said, looking away in shock.

"It's a simple yes or no," New Barry frowned as Vibe put on his goggles to see into Dark World.

"There is an Oliver, but he is six years older than you would know him." It was obvious this Barry was the same age as theirs – aside from some multiverse damage and longer hair, he looked identical to their Barry.

"That's fine," Barry said. "Men get handsome as they age. I bet he'd make a gorgeous silver fox."

"So, you're going?" Vibe asked, surprised this was this easy to get a Barry to say yes to going to a world on the brink of hell.

"I need a world," New Barry shrugged. "Before I go, anyone want to get a room with me? What about the lovely Sara and Alex coupling there? Laurel? Anyone? No? Urgh, you guys are boring…. Then again, I have not upped my game here yet, and I must look so scruffy. When we meet again I will get one of you to fall to my charms."

"Open the portal Vibe," Kara Kent said drying, rolling her eyes at the new Barry, and Vibe put on his goggles and opened a portal to Dark World. New Barry put back on his broken mask and ran through.

There was silence for a moment as everyone finally processed this very different Barry and then people started to laugh. "Are we sure we did that Earth a favor?" One of the Saras asked.

"I'm so glad you're not like that, Stalker," Kara Kent smiled at her Barry.

"Me too. Sleeping with myself? That's just…" Barry began.

"Just let's start sending people home," Kara Danvers said quickly.

"On it," both Ciscos said, Vibe Junior grabbing his own goggles now.

-Dark Earth-

Caitlin sat next to the young Kara. The young Superhero had been thinking since the other her and Barry left, and had even been on the phone for a long time. Caitlin knew what this all meant. "You're leaving," Caitlin said. It not a question as Kara nodded, confirming she was not staying here. "It's better for you and Kal. Where are you going?"

"Smallville," Kara said. "The other Kara suggested it. Alex said it is still safe – it's only a small town, after all. She's going to make a human identity for myself and Kal. We never had one. She wants to know what last name to put on the documents – she said we can use Danvers but… well, when we left with her a few years ago she said she would be a mom to us but she's more concerned on hiding other aliens than us. I never felt close to her."

"You can use Snow, then," Caitlin said resolutely, making Kara look at her in shock. "Kara and Kal Snow. It has a nice ring to it." Caitlin smiled at Kara who hugged her as they heard a commotion from the Cortex. "Don't' tell me we have another monster." Caitlin sighed, and she and Kara appeared in the Cortex to check out what was happening. Oscar was sitting on Cisco lap, paying attention like everyone else with big round eyes. Everyone else was in the room already.

"Nope, a meta human." Cisco spoke up. "He… touches things and they start to… I don't know, decay, I suppose." Cisco was showing live footage of the meta. He had practically disintegrated what remained of CC Jitters by just one finger touch.

That was when a blue portal opened in the Cortex and out ran a familiar speedster in a red outfit. "Hello!" Barry said, grinning as he took off his mask and looked around. "Caitlin Snow, how beautiful. Six years does nothing to your good looks." Caitlin raised an eyebrow at the flirting Barry. "And Jesse and Iris… beautiful as ever. I swear you girls just keep on getting better on every world." Barry looked between the group as the others took a moment to take in this new Barry, all in various stages of shock.

"What are you doing here?" Cisco asked bluntly, ignoring as Barry smiled at the girls, who seemed to like it.

"Well you don't have a Barry," Barry said. "I don't have a world, vis-à-vis here I am!"

"What?" Joe asked, confused.

"My world. It was destroyed or something," Barry sighed. "So, I need a new home. You don't have a Barry and I don't have a world. We're a perfect match." Before anyone could say anything Barry noticed the screen. "Hey, that's Decay! Death touch meta. Causing problems, huh? Give me a second." Barry put on his broken mask and was out the door. Literally a minute later he came back with the meta who he called Decay, hands tied behind his back. "Where do you put these guys?" Barry noticed everyone seeming to move back, not wanting to be near the other meta. "Oh, no need to worry. I phased my blood into his system – it neutralizes his powers. He's just a petty thug now. I fought Decay before on my home Earth."

"I got that," Joe said, taking out special meta human handcuffs just in case and properly handcuffing Decay. "I'll bring him to the jail. Well, Barry… welcome." Joe couldn't stop from smiling as he put a hand on Barry's shoulder. "It's good to have you… well not back, but it's good to have you." As he left with Decay, Henry moved over and hugged this version of his son.

"Okay," Barry said once Joe was gone and Henry had silently moved back. He couldn't stop staring at Barry through watery eyes. "So, give me the low down on Oliver."

"Oliver?" Jesse ask, confused.

"What's he up to?" Barry asked.

"We don't really speak to him, but he is Mayor of Star City, which is basically overrun with gangs now." Caitlin spoke up. Cisco hadn't spoken since Barry had turned up. "Team Arrow has trouble keeping up. Speedy died recently so that must have affected him. He's married to Felicity who's in a wheelchair again. No children."

"Hum… Felicity… Right, I can make this work," Barry said. "Okay, go to Star take out a few gang members; get into Oliver pants. Plan in place."

"Wait, you want to sleep with Oliver? But you were just flirting with every girl here!" Cisco finally spoke up.

"Girls, guys… I don't care – the more the merrier, but Oliver is my goal. As long as there's an Oliver Queen to sleep with, I am good, but first need to catch some sleep. I was just running from a T-Rex. You'd really think Ray would control Gertrude better…" He sighed as the group looked at each other.

"Ladies if any of you want to join me well I have slept with multiple different versions of all of you and I know what you like." Barry continued. "You'd have the best time of your lives." The girls looked at each other, some actually contemplating this. "Oh, little Kara, how old are you…? Actually, never mind. Too young. In a few years, catch me up." Kara raised an eyebrow, turning to Caitlin who shrugged.

"Oh, and Cisco," Barry said.

"No," Cisco said.

"No to what?" Barry asked. "Oh… no I don't sleep with Ciscos. You're just a friend. I was going to say I like the red but I think we can beef it up some. Add a little more yellow to it maybe?" Cisco turned to look at Barry, confused. "My suit. I need a new one. This obviously got ripped." Barry threw the mask at Cisco. "You're all shocked. I can see. Well, Team Flash is back so turn those frowns upside down. Now, ladies?" He winked at Jesse as he vanished from the Cortex.

"I think we just got a very interesting Barry," Harrison said, finally able to voice his opinion.

"Well, we do need more heroes," Henry said, not able to hide his smile. This Barry was different, but he was Barry and that was all he cared about.

"And you can leave now in peace," Caitlin turned to Kara, said knowing she had been worried about this. "And I'll come to Smallville to visit you and Kal – every weekend, if you'll have me." Kara hugged Caitlin as she went to go get Kal ready. Caitlin then turned to Jesse and Iris. She talked quietly now as Cisco and Harrison went to debate something and Henry sat staring happily into space. "You know, it's been such a long time since I have been with a man… and Barry is cute. He looks younger."

"I've been wondering what it would be like to be with him for a while," Iris said, feeling a bit bad since Wally had just died yesterday and he had hated Barry, but being with a Barry was tempting.

"Oh, screw it," Jesse said heading to where the beds were. Caitlin and Iris looked at each other and laughed before walking out too.

-Alien Earth-

Kara, Mon, Streaky, and Laurel stepped out of the portal into the DEO. Mon had the bag Superflash Earth gave them over the top of his shoulder.

"There you are," Alex said from her spot. "What's been… Kara is there something different about your outfit?"

"No," Kara said quickly, finding Winn who looked up at this statement. He had made her old suit after all.

"Really? It seems… brand new," Alex said, making Kara bite her lip.

"Oh, her old one got destroyed so SuperFlash Earth gave her a new one," Mon said, ever subtle, making Kara slap him. "What? Oh, and Winn, they are six years ahead of us and gave us gadgets. And directions for computer upgrades." Winn jumped forward at this, looking like a kid at Christmas, going to grab the bag.

"Kara, I think I am going to head back to Starling for a bit," Laurel said. "With Cadmus gone you don't need me here anymore. And working with Sara makes me want to check in on my own."

"Maybe start a little sister team up?" Kara said with a smile.

"Maybe," Laurel said, giving Kara a hug. "Bye Streaky." Laurel pet the cat who purred. "If you need me…"

"We got your number," Kara said with a nod and then Laurel left.

-Karry Universe-

Sara and Alex came out at the penthouse.

"You think they could have sent us to our home," Sara said with a sigh.

"Vibe is used to sending people to the penthouse, I guess," Alex said with a shrug, noticing it was very quiet. "I guess they're not…?" before Alex could finish, Kara came out of the back office. "Hi." Alex waved. "Where're the girls?"

"Barry took them on a run," Kara said, looking a little confused at their appearance. "You going to explain that portal-thing yesterday? I didn't know Prime Cisco could do that."

"It's… a long story," Sara said with a sigh now.

"I got time," Kara said, but then her cellphone rang. "Actually, I don't. Another time. You know the way out." Kara was in her Supergirl outfit in seconds flew out from the balcony.

"We don't have a car here, do we?" Sara asked and Alex shook her head in thought.

"Could call the DEO for a lift? I am Co-Director after all…" Alex voiced.

"Or… Well they have a nice TV. Want to just hang out here?" Sara smiled as she kissed her wife, neither denying they needed some down-time as they sat on the couch and Sara grabbed the remote.

-Mutant Earth-

"Before we go, there is one more thing that needs to be taken care of," Vibe said looking at the remaining group. They had sent everyone but the Prime group home. It was only Prime who could help deal with this, after all. "There is an extra person here now."

As if that was a summons, Millie came walking in, rubbing her eyes. "Where is everyone?" She asked, noticing a large number group of people seemed to be gone.

"They went back to their world," Jesse said, putting an arm around Millie. "And now we are left with the hard question. Finding you a home."

"Oh," Millie said, unsure what was going to happen to her. She wanted to turn around and head back to bed, not wanting to address the issue of her lost world.

"You're not the first stranded human we have gotten a home for. We just sent a stranded Barry to Dark Earth," Vibe said.

"Another Barry?" Millie's eyes lit up at that.

"But you wouldn't want to go there," Mutant Barry said quickly. "Besides, they have a Millie. She's out there, somewhere on that Earth, but she's there." Barry remembered Henry taking him aside to ask if he and Millie got along better. He was starting to regret his shocked reaction, but hopefully the new Barry would assuage his guilt. "Anyway, last night Kara and I were talking about it and we'd welcome you to stay here. You can come to the farm with us."

"But you stay at my house, you work on my farm," Kara Kent added, not unkindly, with a smile. "Stay with us. Kal would love it."

"You said you wanted a world where Kara and Barry are together," Jesse pointed out.

"And I think the only other world where they are more together than here is Karry," Caitlin added.

"They're just starting out on our Earth," Wally stated, "although we don't have a Millie either."

"Those two can read each other minds," Vibe added in with a bemused though. "The Karry Kara and Barry, I mean."

"A Kryptonian Mental bond?" Millie said making the group look at her. "My Barry and Kara had it. And you two own a farm?' The two nodded. "That's… different."

"Let me guess, CSI and Cat Grant's assistant," Vibe asked now.

"Well Kara was mom's assistant, but Barry started his own tech company and mom sent Kara to help him. That's how they met, and then she went to work there full-time," Millie said, noticing the stares she got at that. "What?"

"You just called Cat Grant mom," Caitlin said.

"Oh,' Millie said. "Well, she was my step-mother. My dad cheated on Nora, my biological mom, before I was out of diapers and they ended up divorced. He and Cat married after that. They had my little brother, Carter, too. Nora died when I was five though – murdered. Lucky me and Barry we were with dad so Cat is the only mom I ever knew."

"You're not going to find that anywhere," Vibe Junior said after a moment of silence. "Cat Grant and Henry Allen, I mean. That might be one in a million."

Millie nodded sadly and Barry put an arm around her. "You have me and dad," Barry said. "I'm sure he will be happy to have a daughter. And Kara and Kal." Millie hugged Barry, thankful.

"It's better than what I had on that other Earth," Millie stated. She seemed better about the whole situation now.

"Come on, let's get to the farm," Kara Kent said, putting a hand on Millie's shoulder. "Junior, you coming?"

"You know, now that Echo and Tremor are locked up I'm going to ask Joe if his offer still stands," Junior said, indicating living with Joe since Siren's attack a few days ago, instead of on the farm until he could get a new place. Kara just shrugged.

"Okay, but don't call me for a couple of days. After Cadmus in Karry, Black Siren here, and this world hopping thing, I have not had a break. I need the farm." Kara said. "Flying with me or running with Barry?" The question was directed at Millie who merely pointed at Kara. Kara picked her up with a smile and the trio were off.

"Well, we better get home," Wally said, having been quiet throughout this exchange.

"Yeah, let's go. It's been fun, Junior. I'll call you with my ideas for SnowAllen Cisco," Vibe said looking around. "Maybe I should connect a phone line here as well and not just the farm? Actually, yeah, I will. Give me a few hours for that…" Vibe opened a portal, glancing to Wally and Jesse. "To home, my little gang!"

Wally, Jesse, and Vibe jumped through the portal, leaving Caitlin and Vibe Junior alone.

-Prime Earth-

Cisco, Wally, and Jesse re-appeared in the temporarily STAR labs warehouse where Kara Wells and Barry were waiting.

"Where were you guys?" Kara Wells asked, she looked indignant dressed in her Power Girl outfit. "Iris called and mentioned something about two world hoppers in the office? I would have been there had I not had to help Barry with some metal-controlling girl."

"You had a meta who could control metal?" Cisco asked, instantly excited.

"Yeah. Don't worry, Harry helped," Barry pointed out. "He's been waiting for you to name her."

"Exciting!" Cisco clapped his hands together at this.

"So?" Kara asked. "What happened? Where'd you three go?"

"Mutant Earth," Jesse stated.

"Oh," Barry rolled his eyes. He didn't like that earth.

"The feeling is mutual," Wally said quickly, taking a seat. Cisco didn't say anything to that. Out of all the Ciscos in the multiverse, Vibe Junior and he got on best.

"Why wasn't I invited?" Kara Wells asked, now seeming upset as Powie and Polly, her Kryptonian dogs barked as one. Phlox, Jesse's Kryptonian dog, came running up and jumped at his mistress, having been with Kara the past two nights and missing Jesse greatly. Jesse hugged her dog as she sat next to her sister now.

"Long story," Jesse said. "But it's a good one. Do you guys want to see what you would look like as the opposite gender?" Barry and Kara looked at each other at this. "Come on, Kandar and Bailey..." Jesse took out her phone, which she'd managed to re-claim from Vibe Junior, and showed the picture.

"I don't want to know…" Barry said looking at the female who was obviously him as the group laughed.

"She's kind of hot though," Cisco pointed out to a look from Barry. "What? I didn't mean…" he moved off back to the computers. Maybe that other, lost Barry had had an effect on him after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this multiverse adventure. Please kudos or comment letting us know what you thought

**Author's Note:**

> Karry Master and Beta OUT!


End file.
